


Слон в комнате создает трио

by hirasava



Series: Не по плану [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Arranged Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Honeymoon, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Royalty
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: Как и во всех королевских договорных браках, Кастиэль и его новоиспеченный муж должны использовать медовый месяц, чтобы узнать друг друга.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Не по плану [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486220
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Elephant in the Room Makes Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068553) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 

Кастиэль подумывает дать Дину еще пять минут, но потом решает: не стоит.

— Дин, — он осторожно протягивает руку и касается его плеча. — Дин?

Тот фыркает и резко просыпается, ошеломленно моргая, пока не приходит в себя и не вспоминает, что они в личном автобусе, который с ветерком везет их в место обязательного медового месяца. Новизна комфортабельного автобуса с его встроенной мебелью и мини-баром длилась недолго, и Кастиэль решил, что лучше позволить Дину в полной мере воспользоваться кожаными сиденьями, которые тот ранее благоговейно поглаживал.

Раздается слабый скрип, когда Дин поднимает голову от сиденья и косится на Кастиэля.

— Что?

— Мы почти приехали, — Кастиэль указывает на тонированные окна, за которыми приближается арка, ведущая в поместье. — Мне показалось, ты захочешь посмотреть.

— Мы уже проехали город? Проклятие.

— О, так я думал...

— Да ничего, просто я давно тут не был, только и всего, — Дин трет глаза и садится, невнятно поблагодарив, когда Кастиэль протягивает ему бутылку воды. — Так где же этот твой шикарный Дом Джошуа?

— Разве не ты должен мне сказать? — Кастиэль качает головой, когда Дин от него отмахивается. — Вообще-то ты уже бывал в этом округе.

— Только не на холме. Дорога была закрыта даже для нас, — Дин вытягивает шею, тихонько присвистнув, когда перед ними открывается вид. Кастиэль согласен с такой реакцией, он подходит к Дину, оба смотрят, как арка проплывает над их головами, а затем упиваются видами холмистго рельефа Илчестер-Хилл, с ее живописными склонами и зеленью вплоть до зарослей, которые отмечают границы поместья. За ним до самого горизонта простирается синева океана; Кастиэль слышал, что в ясный день можно разглядеть даже южные острова Королевства.

— Этот округ был назван в честь ваших предков? — спрашивает он.

— Правда? О, я не знаю, никогда не слышал об этом, — рассеянно отвечает Дин, — ясное дело, он отвлекся на прекрасный вид. — Весь район столько раз переходил из рук в руки, что в любом случае трудно сказать наверняка. О боже, это тот самый дом?

— Выглядит пугающе? — Кастиэль уже заметил главный дом с темными стенами и впечатляющей мансардной крышей. Три этажа делают его вполне уютным по меркам Майкла. — Слишком старомодно?

— Нет, он, эм... как в фильмах ужасов, — Дин смеется, когда замечает непонимающее выражение лица Кастиэля. — Большой тихий дом на вершине холма? Может вызвать у кого-нибудь мандраж.

— В стародавние времена королевские супружеские пары проводили свой медовый месяц на корабле, — объясняет ему Кастиэль. — Его оставляли недалеко от берега, но предполагалось, что они буквально будут оторваны от земли, чтобы не отвлекаться... друг от друга.

Дин фыркает.

— И вы еще спрашиваете, почему ваш народ славится своей антисоциальностью.

— Я и не удивляюсь. Но по сравнению с этим я бы сказал, что «дом из фильма ужасов» — это прогресс.

— Да, наверное.

Рэйчел, вероятно, знала историю Дома Джошуа — когда он был построен, реконструирован, как Короне удалось сохранить его за собой, даже когда Майкл много лет назад потерял все побережье в пользу Республики. Илчестер — одно из тех стратегических мест, которые во время войны постоянно переходило из рук в руки, и Кастиэль считает, что именно по этой причине Майкл выбрал Дом Джошуа местом для их медового месяца. Он — одно из последних королевских владений, оставшихся на земле Республики — даже Дин рассмеялся, когда узнал об этом.

— Думаю, Совет решил таким образом сэкономить, — усмехнулся Дин. — Нет смысла тратиться на старого доброго меня.

Вблизи возраст дома очевиден. Были предприняты некоторые усилия, чтобы привести его в порядок и сделать презентабельным, но краска на этой старинной реликвии отсутствует. Дин бормочет что-то о ночи в музее, и Кастиэль молча соглашается.

Когда они выходят из автобуса, их встречают Рэйчел и Вирджил — оба все еще щеголяют в своих элегантных костюмах, заставляя Кастиэля чувствовать себя более взъерошенным, чем обычно.

— Добро пожаловать в Дом Джошуа, — приветствует Рэйчел. — Желаете прогуляться или хотите освежиться?

Кастиэль поворачивается к Дину.

— Освежимся? — Дин не отзывается, слишком занятый разглядыванием окон, а может, еще не совсем проснулся, поэтому Кастиэль отвечает сам: — Мы с Дином сами осмотрим дом. Наши вещи доставлены?

— Да, они в ваших комнатах, — сообщает Рэйчел. — Все еще в чемоданах, как вы и просили.

— Хорошо, спасибо, вы свободны, — Кастиэль кивает, когда Рэйчел и Вирджил кланяются и отступают назад. — Дин?

— Что? О. Гм, — Дин посмеивается, чувствуя, как Рэйчел с Вирджилом наблюдают за ними, а затем протягивает Кастиэлю руку. — Эй.

— Привет, — тот вкладывает руку в ладонь Дина. У них всего два зрителя, однако символично вот так войти в свой первый дом, пускай и временный. Они вместе ступают вперед, Дин отодвигает дверную щеколду и толкает дверь.

Дверные петли смазаны маслом, так что зловещего скрипа не слышно, зато их встречает спертый и нежилой воздух давно опустевшего дома. Над фойе нависает двойная винтовая лестница, на стене во всем цветовом великолепии красуется герб Майкла.

— Это вестник Майкла, — объясняет Кастиэль Дину, когда они заходят. В конце концов, он может начать прямо сейчас. — Дерево в левом верхнем углу — символ его матери, моей троюродной сестры, дважды удаленной с фамильного древа, поэтому у меня тоже есть этот символ в моем гербе. Дом Джошуа, кстати, наверняка назван в честь одного из королей Джошуа, хотя я не уверен, какого именно. Тут должно быть приемная, а это гостиная... идем, посмотрим.

Дин следует за Кастиэлем из комнаты в комнату, кивая или бормоча что-то в знак согласия, пока Кастиэль продолжает свою экскурсию. Достаточно легко определить более поздние дополнения к древнему дому — большая столовая и гостиные совершенно не похожи на обособленную современную кухню, которая соединяется с уютным маленьким телевизионным залом.

— У нас есть повар, но она не будет использовать эту кухню — та предназначена только для нас, — говорит Кастиэль. На их кухне установлены различные шкафы и ящики, а на дверце холодильника — блокнот для запросов. — Я не знаком с ней, но Рэйчел сказала, что она из местных, поэтому можешь заказать еду на свой вкус. Рэйчел будет заниматься заготовками и покупками — просто оставь ей записку, если захочешь, чтобы она что-нибудь купила. Мне придется свериться с расписанием, но, думаю, уборщики будут приходить дважды в день, если мы не распорядимся иначе.

— И все они будут...

— Да, в соседнем здании. Если нам что-то понадобится, мы сможем воспользоваться домофоном из любой точки дома.

Кастиэль, конечно, не был здесь раньше, но такие дома, как правило, стандартная планировка. Осмотрев первый этаж, они поднимаются на второй, где обнаруживают кабинет, маленькую гостиную, спальню, которая еще не убрана, и в дальнем конце коридора — парадную спальню, предназначенную для почетного гостя.

— Вот и пришли, — объявляет Кастиэль, широко распахивая дверь перед Дином. — Это твоя комната.

— Классно, — Дин проходит мимо Кастиэля в комнату, издавая звук облегчения при виде своих сумок, стоящих в ногах кровати — знакомые вещи в незнакомом месте. — А как насчет тебя?

— Моя комната должна быть прямо над твоей, — Кастиэль указывает на маленькую, немного скрытую дверь в дальнем углу. — Это личная лестница, соединяющая наши комнаты. Не волнуйся, Дин, это твое пространство, и я не посягну на него.

— Вот как, — отзывается Дин.

— Если хочешь, можешь запереть обе двери, — здесь все как надо — от удобной на вид кровати до большого платяного шкафа и уголка для чтения у окна с прекрасным видом на сад. Телевизора, правда, нет, а значит, Дину придется пользоваться телевизионным залом внизу. — Что бы ты хотел на ужин?

Дин плетется к кровати. Он стоит спиной к Кастиэлю, поэтому выражение его лица скрыто, хотя Кастиэлю кажется, что он может прочитать что-то в изгибе его плеч и в том, как он дергает край простыни.

— Дин, — осторожно говорит Кастиэль. — Ужин?

— Я... — Дин потирает виски. — Я не могу сейчас думать нормально.

— Хорошо, я сам организую ужин. Может, мне также составить план наших занятий?

— Занятий?

— Подготовка твоего визита ко двору. Я могу охватить основы культуры, протоколы, историю моей семьи. Конечно, не стоит слишком напрягаться, мы будем двигаться в удобном для тебя темпе, — Дин все еще стоит, не двигаясь и уставившись в стену. — Дин, этот месяц — наше время, прежде чем нас потащут в свет. Я уверен, что здесь найдется парочка мелких способов развлечения.

— Как думаешь, тут есть кабельное? — уходит от прямого ответа Дин.

— Я могу узнать. Не хочешь распаковать вещи и принять душ?

— Хорошо.

— Ты знаешь, как меня найти, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится?

— Домофон, ага, да.

Кастиэль на мгновение замирает, не зная, является ли неподвижность Дина приглашением отвлечь его или намеком уйти. Дин должен быть измотан — Кастиэль тоже ощущает усталость и очень хочет поваляться часок или около того. Такое чувство, будто они все еще на виду, и энергичные пляски, ставшие их свадьбой, приемом и фотосессиями, на самом деле не прекратились. Благодарение Богу хотя бы за этот месяц передышки.

— Я иду к себе, — сообщает Кастиэль. — И позвоню, когда ужин будет готов.

Дин кивает.

— Хорошо.

***

Кастиэль знал, что как только они выберутся из города, подальше от шума и суеты, где Наоми внимательно следила за каждым их шагом, все изменится. График теперь принадлежит им, пусть даже ненадолго, и они должны воспользоваться этим, пока могут. Кастиэлю также понятно, что его приоритеты не являются приоритетами Дина, поэтому, если во время ужина тот по-прежнему притихший и рассеянный, пока Кастиэль оглашает повестку дня на неделю, он не возражает.

На самом деле он абсолютно готов к тому, что Дин проспит все следующее утро. Кастиэль встает на рассвете — ведь существуют привычки, которые отказываются исчезать, — и поэтому удивляется, когда, приступив ко второй порции блинов, видит неторопливо входящего в кухню Дина. Тот одет в халат, голые икры мелькают под подолом, но волосы зачесаны, лишая Кастиэля удовольствия лицезреть всклоченного со сна Дина.

Вчера вечером они решили, что нет смысла пользоваться столовой — та чересчур официальна, а длинный стол слишком нелеп. На их собственной кухне есть совершенно пригодный для употребления стол, который прекрасно послужил им за ужином и, вероятно, подойдет для всего срока пребывания здесь.

— Охренеть, как далеко топать от спальни до завтрака, — Дин опускается на стул напротив Кастиэля. — Я просто так, к слову.

— В традиционных домах спальня членов королевской семьи соединена с небольшой комнатой для личной трапезы, — объясняет Кастиэль, — хотя, полагаю, это усложнило бы задачу слуг по доставке еды по стольким лестничным пролетам. Хорошо ли тебе спалось? Комната приемлема?

— Да, — Дин смотрит на тарелку Кастиэля. — Майкл постарался на славу.

— Я тебя разбудил? Это большой дом, я и не думал, что звук до тебя долетит.

— Нет, просто... Ты же знаешь, каково это — спать в чужой постели.

— Да, — Кастиэль наблюдает, как Дин встает и начинает шарить по кухне, обнаруживая в духовке бекон и сосиски, у плиты — яйца, а хлеб рядом с тостером. Дин, наполняя тарелку, торжественно кивает сам себе, очевидно, довольный тем, что еда соответствует его стандартам.

Возможно, они просто не должны ничего делать в течение первой недели или около того. Дин может расслабиться и насладиться королевской роскошью, а Кастиэль поисследует окрестности. Он почти может представить это, как давно заслуженный отдых. Не то чтобы он когда-либо нуждался в отпуске в университете.

— У меня есть мысль, — говорит Кастиэль. — Возможно, нам стоит расслабиться первые несколько дней. Нет нужды спешить.

— Нет, давай сразу перейдем к делу, — Дин одобрительно хмыкает, откусывая свой бутерброд. — Я начинаю нервничать, когда мне нечего делать.

— О, — удивленно произносит Кастиэль. — Ты уверен?

— Да, лучше сосредоточиться на работе, верно? Как мне следует одеваться? Я точно не знал... — Дин немного застенчиво улыбается, и Кастиэль внезапно понимает, почему его волосы так аккуратно причесаны.

— Ох, — Кастиэль не в силах подавить приступ смеха, и Дин настороженно смотрит на него. — Ну, здесь только ты и я. Сомневаюсь, что персоналу важно, как ты одеваешься, — он показывает на свою собственную одежду — свитер и брюки, — которые все еще пахнут его квартирой. — Это моя повседневная одежда.

Дин поднимает бровь.

— Ты так одеваешься для развлечения?

— Это удобно, — защищается Кастиэль. — И если я не одеваюсь для собственного удобства, когда могу, то какой в этом смысл?

— Вполне справедливо.

— Не всем же дано быть такими красивыми, не прилагая при этом усилий, как тебе, — Кастиэль качает головой, держа в руках чашку с кофе, и потягивает теплую жидкость. Дин быстро моргает, глядя на свою тарелку с завтраком. — Кстати, у тебя не было возможности посмотреть — если интересно, на втором этаже расположен спортзал. Я сам не пробовал, но, кажется, инвентарь исправный.

Дин рассеянно кивает, глядя на свой бутерброд. Он не хмурится, но Кастиэля все еще гложет чувство, будто он что-то упустил. Ему стоит быть внимательнее.

— Итак, — говорит Дин. — Чем займемся сегодня?

***

В течение дня Кастиэль обнаруживает, что Дин — способный студент. Кастиэль не знает, почему так удивлен, но так оно и есть, Дин не ноет и не ворчит, как перед свадьбой. Кастиэль полагает: разница в том, что дело уже сделано и Дин максимально вжился в свою новую роль. Кроме того, их «группа поддержки» больше не помыкает ими, и Дин знает, что нет смысла вымещать свою досаду на единственном человеке, который понимает его ситуацию не понаслышке.

Но они не торопятся. После того, как Дин переодевается, они начинают еще один обход дома — на этот раз в ритме лекции, пускай профессор и женат на своем единственном студенте.

В каждом углу и каждой комнате дома есть что-то, полезное для обучения. Они изучают карты в приемной, Кастиэль показывает ему военные базы Королевства, графство Хортус, которое Майкл отдал Кастиэлю в качестве приданого, маршрут, по которому Кастиэль путешествовал с Анной, когда они покинули двор и двинулись навстречу приключениям.

Они исследуют небольшую библиотеку, Кастиэль указывает на несколько классических произведений их известных писателей. Дин демонстрирует свои рудиментарные знания латыни и енохианского языка, и разделяет его строгие убеждения насчет пары томов беллетристики, которой Рэйчел — или кто-то еще — решил заполнить полки.

Они обедают в беседке в саду и общаются со своим поваром Элизабет, которая выходит обслужить их. Дин горячо хвалит ее кулинарные навыки.

Они гуляют по длинной галерее, изучая висящие там портреты. Портрет Михаила — разумеется, самый большой — изображает короля, стоящего в центре, обрамленного образами замка Акридж, стены и грозы над бушующим морем. Дин и Кастиэль на мгновение замолкают, глядя на картину, потому что это действительно слишком для мгновенного осмысления.

— Хороший подбородок, — наконец произносит Дин.

— Разве это важно?

— Не очень, но благодаря ему, на ваши деньги приятно взглянуть.

— Твое лицо лучше бы смотрелось на валюте, — говорит Кастиэль.

— Что... не... нет, — в длинной галерее нет окон, но даже в тусклом свете старых ламп Кастиэль может разглядеть румянец, ползущий по шее Дина. — Ты говорил, где-то здесь твое семейное древо?

— Ах, да, — под картиной есть маленький столик, в который встроен не сразу бросающийся в глаза ящик. Кастиэль открывает его — внутри набор тонких свечей. — Может, это и клише, но Майклу нравится.

— Изображение, — Дин наблюдает, как Кастиэль вставляет свечу в держатель. — Это свеча единорога?

— Да, — Кастиэль щелкает большим пальцем по фитилю, и от его прикосновения вспыхивает пламя. Мягкий голубой свет заполняет галерею, освещая темно-красные обои длинных стен. Все портреты висят только на одной стороне галереи, и не зря.

На другой — чистой — стене бумага мерцает и медленно вспыхивает серебряными линиями и буквами.

— Чувак, — Дин медленно шагает вперед. — Прямо гребаный греческий пантеон.

— Дин, — упрекает Кастиэль.

Дело не в том, что его генеалогическое древо имеет огромное количество имен; а в том, что связи между его членами сложны. Практически все связаны друг с другом, иногда двумя или тремя линиями, и визуальный образ этого нанесли на стены длинной галереи. Кастиэль передает свечу Дину, и тот медленно поворачивает ее, наблюдая, как изгибаются ветви, открывая новые углы и связи.

— Эй, а вот и ты, — у Дина хороший глаз, он заметил имя Кастиэля на восточной ветке. Следуя за линией пальцем, он замирает, и вглядывается внимательнее, отследив петлю. — Погоди, ты связан с Майклом через обоих своих родителей?

— Да.

— У вас что, в Королевстве не хватает нормальных людей, раз вы женитесь друг на друге?

— Не думай об этом как о родственном браке, — говорит Кастиэль. — Это способ держать своих врагов возле себя.

— Вон оно как, — рот Дина приоткрывается, и он уже другим взглядом рассматривает это впечатляющее семейное древо. — Черт, сынок.

— Таким образом, Корона гарантирует, что власть имущие делают все, чтобы Королевство продолжало работать по-старому. Каждый раз, когда кто-то близкий к трону женился на постороннем, все заканчивалось... Ну, есть очень веские причины, по которым мы известны своей ксенофобией.

— И все же вот он ты, — смеется Дин, качая головой. — Вышел за такого придурка, как я.

— Я женат на представителе благородного Дома, — твердо говорит Кастиэль. — В рамках соглашения, которое открыло новые торговые пути и договоренности между нашими странами, потому что — следуя тому же принципу, что и родственные браки — мы теперь семья. Теперь мы инвестируем в благополучие друг друга.

— Могу тебе сказать, что с нашей стороны это выглядит совсем не так, — Дин придвигается ближе, обводя линии пальцем, — Речь идет о торговых путях и получении помощи в вытеснении рейдеров назад вдоль границы. Это просто деловое предприятие.

— Неужели между этим такая большая разница?

Дин поворачивается, одаривая Кастиэля не слишком различимым в мерцающем голубом свете взглядом.

— Должна быть... — начинает он и вдруг в ужасе отдергивает руку.

— Кас, Кас, кажется, я что-то натворил.

— Что? — Кастиэль смотрит на то место, к которому только что прикоснулся Дин. — Сомневаюсь, что ты мог испортить гобелен ногтем.

— Просто проверь, ладно?

Кастиэль поглаживает рукой бумагу, но, кажется, все в порядке, имя Уриэля, написанное совершенной каллиграфией, сплетено над веткой, которая ведет к Кастиэлю и Анне. Дин все еще ерзает, наблюдая за Кастиэлем с нервным ожиданием мальчика, застигнутого перед разбитым окном. Это так странно видеть, особенно когда Дин тычет в него пальцем и почти в панике говорит:

— Чувак, скажи что-нибудь.

— Дин, все в порядке, — отвечает Кастиэль. — Даже если бы ты его порвал, это легко исправить.

Дин засовывает руки в карманы, все еще несчастный, несмотря на заверения Кастиэля.

— Весь этот чертов дом, братан, говорю тебе.

— Ты что, смущаешься? Из-за дома? Дин, я могу гарантировать тебе, что Майкл поставил на это место крест, ему все равно, что мы нарочно или случайно с ним сделаем. Откровенно говоря, я бы сказал, что он готов к худшему.

Дин фыркает.

— Должно быть, приятно, когда тебя так нагружают.

— Смотри, — Кастиэль берет Дина за предплечье, мягко сжимая, чтобы тот перестал ерзать. Он показывает на семейное древо. — Это семья Майкла. Внутренняя борьба так же укоренилась в нашей истории, как и родственные браки. Вполне нормально, что замки, поместья и усадьбы переходят из рук в руки один, два, или три раза в поколение, когда власть меняется. Крайне мило с твоей стороны попытаться уважать эту собственность, но Майкл этого уважения не заслуживает.

— Я думаю не о Майкле, — говорит Дин. — Я здесь гость, Кас. Может, ты и привык к шикарным хоромам, но я — нет. Мне все равно, кто владелец. Это хорошее место, и здесь такая история... Я просто не хочу ничего ломать, лады?

Кастиэль поймал себя на том, что улыбается.

— Очень предусмотрительно с твоей стороны.

— Заткнись, — бормочет Дин.

— Знаешь, ты так шикарно выглядел в своей парадной форме, что я почти забыл — ты ведь совсем не такой, — Кастиэль качает головой, удивляясь самому себе. — Конечно, всякий раз, когда ты открываешь рот, я снова вспоминаю.

— Что я никто?

— Что ты — темная лошадка, с которой Майкл, вероятно, не знает, как справиться, и я благодарен за это.

Дин замолкает, отворачиваясь, чтобы снова изучить семейное древо. Он всматривается в имя Кастиэля, буква «К» драматично извивается над остальными буквами. Рядом с ним наготове пустое место, еще не заполненное именем Дина.

— Ну а ты, Дин? — говорит Кастиэль. — Как насчет твоей семьи?

Дин пожимает плечами.

— Ты же знаешь о моей семье. У нас определенно нет всего этого, — он машет на дерево, на этот раз осторожно, чтобы не коснуться бумаги. — То есть, Кэмпбеллы довольно эпичны, но мы с ними не близки. То же самое относится и к другим Винчестерам, не припомню, чтобы встречал их больше нескольких раз.

— Значит, ваши ближайшие родичи... на островах?

— Да, думаю, можно сказать и так.

— Ну а ты?

— А что я? — Дин, ухмыляясь, искоса смотрит на него. — Ты же знаешь, каковы охотники. Боюсь, все эти истории — правда.

— Понятно... — Кастиэль замолкает, но Дин уже возвращается к изучению древа, хотя теперь держит руки за спиной. Он кивает, когда находит знакомые имена, и приходит в замешательство, обнаруживая некоторые из особо близкородственных браков.

Кастиэль снова поражен тем, как сильно Дин старается. Ему это не нужно, и, видит Бог, Кастиэль знает множество людей, которые не стали бы беспокоиться, окажись они на его месте. Но Дин сосредоточен, понятлив и выкладывается на полную, и если бы Кастиэль знал какой-нибудь способ заставить его, по крайней мере, чувствовать себя здесь лучше и непринужденнее, то он немедленно им воспользовался бы.

На самом деле, кое-что есть.

— Давай прогуляемся, — говорит Кастиэль.

Дин хмурится.

— Что?

— Съездим в город. Я никогда там не был, в отличие от тебя. Ты можешь показать его мне.

— В город? — эхом откликается Дин. — Это... разве нам можно это сделать?

— Да.

Уголки рта Дина ползут вверх.

— Кас, ты только что это придумал?

— Нет, — отвечает он. — Да.

***

Рэйчел не в восторге, но это ее работа — страдать всякий раз, когда у кого-то из них в голове появляется идея, не санкционированная Короной. Кастиэль и Дин находят ее в доме для персонала и передают свою просьбу, на что она вздыхает, проверяет свой органайзер, а затем неохотно говорит:

— Можете поехать, но мы с Вирджилом отправимся с вами.

— Зачем... — начинает Дин, но тут же захлопывает рот, когда Кастиэль кладет руку ему на плечо.

— Можете наблюдать, — говорит Кастиэль Рэйчел, — но это все.

— У нас будет сопровождающий? — возмущается Дин. — Серьезно?

Вирджил, слушавший весь разговор с вежливого расстояния, подхватывает:

— Телохранитель, господин.

Дин ворчит, но это ворчание длится только до тех пор, пока он не обнаруживает, что Корона снабдила их личным транспортом, ожидающим в гараже. Когда Дин видит машину, он издает звук, похожий на хрип астматика на грани утопления, хотя на дилетантский взгляд Кастиэля это — всего лишь машина.

— Что значит «просто машина»? — недоверчиво повторяет Дин. — Это «Фэллон» пятьдесят четвертого года, их таких выпустили всего дюжину, и вообще, откуда он у Майкла? Я думал, вам не нравятся наши вещи.

— О нет, — возражает Кастиэль и через плечо Дина видит, как Вирджил слегка нахмурился, услышав замечание Дина о своем короле. — Думаю, ты поймешь, что Майкл высоко ценит изобретательность и инженерные таланты Республики, — затем не удержался и добавляет: — Это всего лишь машина, Дин.

— Ага, а я просто симпатичный сукин сын. Садись, Кас. Я поведу.

— Нет, господин, я должен отвезти вас, — возражает Вирджил. — В противном случае, это было бы неуместно.

— Дин поведет, — твердо говорит Кастиэль. — Вирджил, ты сядешь сзади с Рэйчел.

— Что? — Вирджил в поисках поддержки смотрит на Рэйчел, но та лишь равнодушно пожимает плечами.

— Пожалуйста, отдай ключи Дину, — Кастиэль кивает, когда тот неохотно передает ключи, и Дин радостно вскрикивает. — Хорошо.

Дин проходит мимо Кастиэля к водительской двери, по пути толкая Кастиэля в плечо и шепча:

— Ну ты и сволочь, Кас.

Может, он и прав, но сволочной муж Дина успешно организовал для них поездку в город Илчестер. Рано или поздно им пришлось бы спуститься туда, чтобы появиться на публике, и это вполне может произойти раньше, а не позже. День выдался прекрасный, и небо чистое и голубое, когда они выезжают из гаража, оставляя дом позади.

У Дина ужасная позиция для водителя — руки лежат на руле асимметрично, а плечо почти прижато к двери в какой-то позе «а-ля кинозвезда», по-видимому, естественной для него. Через открытые окна радостно дует ветер и наполняет машину ароматом сосен и листьев горного леса. Дин широко улыбается, значит, ему нравится.

— Кас, ты водишь машину? — спрашивает он.

— У меня есть права, — Кастиэль закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох. Ему почти кажется, что он вернулся в Королевство, хотя деревья здесь гуще и воздух влажнее. — Но я давно не ездил. У меня нет своего автомобиля.

— А у меня... — Дин коротко качает головой, словно отвлекся, но это вряд ли, поскольку дорога свободна и ворота широко открыты, чтобы выпустить их с холма. — У меня «Импала» шестьдесят седьмого года, в Сент-Ливане. Меньше «Фэллона», но двигатель круче — ревет, как зверюга.

— Звучит опасно.

— Черт возьми, да, — смеется Дин. Здесь нет очевидной шутки, но Кастиэль тоже улыбается — волнение Дина заразительно. — Господи, какая милая машина, не надо держать ее взаперти.

— Можешь брать ее, когда пожелаешь, — Кастиэль оглядывается на заднее сиденье, где Вирджил поджимает губы и старается не смотреть с осуждением, но Рэйчел согласно кивает. — Уверен, ты окажешь ей услугу.

Дин не колеблется, когда они достигают первого перекрестка, по-видимому, он достаточно хорошо знаком с этой областью, и знает повороты, которые приведут их к цивилизации. Довольно скоро деревья уступают место открытым полям, усеянным редкими домами и сараями, а через несколько минут показывается сам город.

— Эй, — взволнованно говорит Дин, — он все еще здесь! — ему не требуется много усилий, чтобы объяснить: несколько лет назад его отправил сюда Совет с одним из многочисленных поручений по поддержанию мира. Комментарии Дина — не столько естественный поток объяснений, сколько скачки от темы к теме, представляющей для него интерес — тут забавный указатель, там — переулок с памятной дракой в баре, в которую он однажды ввязался. Ему просто повезло, что Кастиэль поспевает за его мыслью.

— Отсюда вы можете видеть крепость, — Дин дергает головой на восток, туда, где над крышами зданий, на переднем плане видны верхушки старого оборонительного сооружения. — Идеальный вид для наблюдения за морской линией во время сезона миграции кракена.

— Должно быть, это было захватывающе, — говорит Кастиэль.

— Не совсем. Предпочитаю твердую почву под ногами.

Кастиэль вздрагивает от удивления.

— Тебе пришлось плыть, чтобы добраться до кракена? Лично?

— Я практичный парень, что тут скажешь? — похоже, это вопрос чести для Дина, который самоуверенно ухмыляется Кастиэлю. — Это лучше, чем торчать целый день в библиотеке.

— Откуда мне знать, я слишком занят взрывами.

Дин удивленно таращится на него.

— Подожди, что?

— Я — профессиональный алхимик, Дин, — Кастиэль закатывает глаза, увидев выражение его лица. — Как ты думаешь, кто создает заклинания и зелья, которые ты используешь в своей работе?

— Хранители Знаний.

— Всего лишь континентальное подразделение нашей Гильдии Алхимиков. Это практически одно и то же.

— Ну, — бормочет Дин, — у нас более крутое название.

— Нет, оно претенциозно и непонятно с какой стати гендерно специфично.

— О боже, ты говоришь, как Сэм.

— Это должно тебя беспокоить, поскольку ты все-таки женился на мне.

Дин смотрит на него широко раскрытыми испуганными глазами, а потом разражается смехом. Кастиэль держится целых две секунды, а потом тоже смеется, хотя и не так громко и от души, как гогот, заполняющий их машину.

Иногда идеи Кастиэля — очень хороши.

— Эй, — говорит Дин, отсмеявшись. — Там готовят потрясающие чизбургеры. Пускай не в пятерке лучших, но чертовски близко.

Кастиэль следует в направлении, указанном Дином, к ряду магазинов, которые, по-видимому, знаменуют центр города. Тем не менее, это тихая часть Илчестера, поскольку более оживленные порты и рыбные промыслы находятся дальше на восток, и это напоминает Кастиэлю его собственный тихий университетский городок. Никаких небоскребов и оживленных улиц, и будь все иначе, Кастиэль, возможно, даже решил бы приехать сюда ради собственного досуга.

— Можешь остановиться и взять парочку, — говорит Кастиэль. — Я бы хотел попробовать.

— Правда? — удивляется Дин, как будто Кастиэль собирается отказать ему в чем-то, от чего он весь светится. — Ладно, только дай мне найти место для парковки.

— Можешь припарковаться на обочине, — Кастиэль оглядывается назад. — Рэйчел?

— Да, вы можете парковаться в неположенном месте, — сухо отзывается та. — Я разберусь. Идите и покупайте свои... что бы там ни было.

В это время дня здесь не слишком много людей, поэтому их роскошный автомобиль не привлекает немедленного внимания. В любом случае, это интересная контрольная проверка, и Рэйчел добровольно остается в машине, пока Вирджил следит за ними с корректного расстояния, когда они идут к ларьку с гамбургерами.

За прилавком стоит молодая женщина, с другой стороны — молодой человек, готовящий заказы. Когда они приближаются, молодая женщина останавливается, и Кастиэль с удовольствием наблюдает, как Дин включает очарование — представляется и спрашивает о блюде дня.

Это стихия Дина. Может, и не совсем родной город, но достаточно близко — Илчестер был в руках Республики достаточно долго, чтобы следы Королевства, некогда владевшего им, были похоронены или закрашены. Кастиэль знает, что такое гамбургеры, но варианты и стили, перечисленные на доске за спиной их официантки, для него практически иностранный язык — и зачем так много различных видов кетчупа?

— Я возьму специальное блюдо — все, что в нем есть, и побольше горчицы, — говорит Дин. — А он будет «Крутого Медвежонка» без солений. Стойте, Кас, ты любишь соленые огурцы?

— Я не против.

— Хорошо, зачеркните, пусть будут и соленья.

— Купи что-нибудь для Вирджила и Рэйчел, — говорит Кастиэль.

— Ладушки.

Как только их заказы готовы, официантка приступает к работе, и Дин слегка подпрыгивает от нетерпения. Кастиэль вполне уверен, что Элизабет могла бы приготовить приличный бургер, если бы он попросил. Возможно, Дин слишком застенчив для просьбы, поэтому Кастиэль мысленно отмечает позаботиться об этом, когда они вернутся в дом.

За спиной их официантки на них смотрит второй сотрудник. По сути, его лицо — воплощение контролируемой паники. Кастиэль вежливо улыбается и наклоняет голову.

— Здесь раньше был газетный киоск, — рассеянно говорит Дин. — О, таксофон.

— Да, я знаю, что такое таксофон, — отвечает Кастиэль.

— Я имею в виду... — Дин виновато кашляет и шепчет: — Насколько плохой была бы идея воспользовался им прямо сейчас? Ты знаешь, что в доме я не нашел ни одного телефона?

— О, — удивленно произносит Кастиэль. — Думаю, это часть изоляции нашего традиционного медового месяца. Теоретически мы должны, не отвлекаясь, использовать это время, чтобы узнать друг друга. Хочешь, я спрошу у Рэйчел? Где-то должен быть телефон.

— Нет, я не хочу создавать проблем.

— Не глупи, — настаивает Кастиэль. — Ты не должен быть ограничен нашими традициями. Я поговорю с Рэйчел.

— Здорово. Спасибо, Кас, — Дин засовывает большие пальцы за пояс и медленно поворачивается, осматривая улицу. Достаточно легко определить точный момент, когда Дин замечает горстку людей на противоположной стороне дороги, которые пытаются сделать вид, будто они просто бродят вокруг. — Э-э.

Кастиэль прислоняется к плечу Дина — достаточно близко, чтобы прошептать:

— Ты только что участвовал в свадьбе знаменитостей.

— Конечно, — отвечает Дин, — но на мне обычная одежда. И на тебе. Как они узнали?

— Твое лицо нелегко забыть.

— Что, — Дин пытается найти подходящую реплику, открывая и закрывая рот, пока что-то не ловит его взгляд, и он с облегчением не отворачивается, отвлекаясь. Из-за угла кабинки выглядывает ребенок — кажется, девчушка, — и смотрит на них снизу вверх. Кастиэль предпочел бы улыбнуться и двинуться дальше, но Дин — не Кастиэль.

— Мэм, я закончу через секунду, и придет ваша очередь.

Ребенок что-то говорит, слишком тихо, чтобы Кастиэль мог разобрать. Дин немного наклоняется.

— Простите, не расслышал, — она повторяет, и Дин вздрагивает, а потом хихикает.

— Что она сказала? — интересуется Кастиэль.

Дин что-то говорит девочке, ожидая, пока та кивнет, а потом поворачивается к Кастиэлю.

— Она сказала, что хочет когда-нибудь найти своего собственного принца.

Девчушке явно не больше шести лет.

— Принцев переоценивают, — говорит Кастиэль.

Дин цыкает на него и хлопает по руке.

— Кас хочет сказать, что принцы бывают в самых разных упаковках, и иногда это совсем не то, что ты думаешь. Тебе стоит смотреть внимательно. Это понятно, детка?

Она кивает, а затем ускользает, и бежит вверх по дороге к слегка испуганному взрослому. Дин машет им рукой, и Кастиэль тоже улыбается — не стоит нервировать людей своим присутствием.

— Хватит делать такое лицо, Кас, — предупреждает Дин. — Малышка просто хотела поздороваться.

— Мне неудобно общаться с детьми.

— Дети — просто маленькие люди.

— Ты исходишь из того, что мне комфортно с людьми.

Дин фыркает.

— Ты меня подловил, — он оживляется, когда официантка подходит с готовым заказом, упакованным в здоровенный бумажный пакет. По-видимому, она также в курсе ситуации, если судить по деревянной улыбке, исказившей ее черты.

— Ваш заказ, — говорит она. Затем пристально смотрит на них и делает реверанс. — Ваша Светлость.

— Эй, ничего подобного, — возражает Дин.

— Спасибо за быстрое обслуживание, — мягко говорит Кастиэль, передавая деньги. — Пожалуйста, сдачу оставьте себе.

Дин берет их пакеты, ждет, пока они отойдут на приличное расстояние от ларька, а потом шепчет Касу:

— И что, теперь всегда будет так? Как я смогу что-то сделать, когда вернусь на работу?

— Это новизна, — объясняет Кастиэль. — Новизна проходит. Кроме того, думаю, нервничают они из-за меня. В конце концов, ты один из них.

— Еще одна причина, чтобы ты откусил большой кусок от своего бургера у всех на виду, — Дин опускает руку в пакет, вытаскивая один из огромных завернутых гамбургеров и кладет в руки Кастиэля. — Вот. Наслаждайся. Теперь ты один из нас, поздравляю.

— Поедание гамбургера, делает меня одним из вас?

— Не подвергай сомнению наши пути, — говорит Дин. — Ешь.

Кастиэль драматично вздыхает, но открывает упаковку и приступает к раннему ужину.

***

Гамбургеры были ужасной идеей. Еще хуже была картошка фри, которую Дин заказал в качестве гарнира: «Ты должен попробовать картошку фри, чтобы запить ее, Кас» — так что ко времени окончания поездки и возвращения в дом Кастиэль находится на грани того, что Дин радостно определяет, как «пищевая кома».

— Вот что происходит, когда не меняешь свою диету, — говорит Дин, направляя Кастиэля в дом и отмахиваясь от Вирджила и Рэйчел, которые возвращаются в свои комнаты. Вирджил даже не притронулся к гамбургеру, однако Рэйчел храбро прикончила свой и признала, что было неплохо. — Тебя уносит.

— Это бессмысленно, — протестует Кастиэль, снимая куртку и передавая ее Дину, чтобы тот повесил его. — Порция ведь даже не была большой.

— Не была большой... — присвистнул Дин. — Мама будет рада пригласить тебя на День Благодарения. Ты уничтожил эту штуку как чемпион.

Слова звучат, как похвала, поэтому Кастиэль вежливо отвечает:

— Спасибо.

Каким-то образом они оказываются в телевизионном зале, где Кастиэль садится на диван и впадает в смутную отрешенность, замечая краем сознания, как Дин ходит по комнате, открывая шкафы и разговаривая сам с собой, пока громко не восклицает: «Ага!», и затем экран телевизора оживает.

— Кас, смотри, — Дин машет чем-то перед его лицом. — Нашел на полке. У кого-то здесь должно быть чувство юмора.

Это видеозаписи, кажется фильмы, некоторые даже выглядят знакомыми. Дин выложил несколько кассет на стол, и Кастиэль в конце концов признает их общность: это исторические фильмы, многие из которых — кричащие, чрезмерно драматические постановки, и по крайней мере один из них, насколько ему известно, запрещен в Королевстве.

— Это кажется зловещим, — говорит Кастиэль.

Дин вставляет одну из кассет в проигрыватель, а затем практически плюхается на диван, заставляя Кастиэля подпрыгивать, когда подушки сдвигаются.

— Мы должны идти в ногу, да? Как насчет фильма в день? Я многому научусь за короткое время.

— Сомневаюсь, что эти «хроники» точны.

— Но именно для этого ты здесь. Скажешь мне, когда они облажаются. Я начну с этого фильма про Рафаэля. Эй, напомни мне попросить Рэйчел купить нам попкорн, ладно?

— Какой это Рафаэль? — спрашивает Кастиэль. — Первый, второй или третий?

— Не знаю, чувак, я просто работаю на пульте.

Есть менее продуктивные способы завершить день, это точно. Кастиэлю нравится диван, еда, которую он съел, тепло, исходящее от Дина со стороны дивана. Кажется, уместно закончить все фильмом, имеющим отношение к их интересам, даже если Кастиэль едва может держать глаза открытыми.

— Это должно быть так странно для тебя, — говорит Дин. — Твоя семейная история тоже экранизирована?

— Ты же понимаешь, что сейчас они, наверное, снимают фильм о нас.

Дин давится.

— О, нет.

В ходе просмотра фильма Кастиэль то отключается, то вновь просыпается, но в конечном итоге понимает, что это рассказ о короле Рафаэле II, чья эпоха была около двухсот с лишним лет назад во время второго расширения Королевства. Дин не кажется любителем таких хроник, но, похоже, он искренне увлечен, иногда смеется или стонет, или комментирует глупость того, что происходит на экране. Порой Кастиэль даже может обратить внимание на то, что там происходит, указывая на раздражающие недочеты или удивительную точность в том, как разворачивается история.

— Значит, ты не ее потомок? — интересуется Дин.

— М-м, нет, — отвечает Кастиэль, подавляя зевок. — Ни я, ни Майкл не принадлежим к ее роду. Мы происходим от ее младшего брата.

— Герцога? Того жуткого усача?

Кастиэль прижимает подушку к груди, веки тяжелеют.

— Да.

— Значит, не повезло.

— Это всего лишь кино. Слушай, они даже Тулбот показали неправильно. Он никогда не был крепостью, это — город. У них даже нет башни, в которой я родился, а она была возведена в начале, — может, Кастиэлю стоит на этом закончить? Он может заснуть в любой момент, и его спина возненавидит его за это, каким бы удобным ни был диван.

— Кас, — тихо говорит Дин. — Ты родился в тюрьме?

— М-м-м, нет, все не так просто. Моя мать находилась под домашним арестом, когда я родился. Будучи двоюродной сестрой короля, она была обеспечена всеми удобствами и атрибутами, подобающими ее рангу, поэтому жила в королевских апартаментах.

— Да, королевских апартаментах в тюрьме.

Кастиэль откидывает голову на спинку дивана, отворачивается и сонно моргает, глядя на Дина. Между ними не так много пространства, и даже в тусклом свете Кастиэль может сказать — Дин снова потрясен, и он не может понять, почему. Можно подумать, Дин постоянно забывает, насколько они разные, пережили разные обстоятельства и им было позволено принимать разные вещи как должное.

Не то чтобы Кастиэль много знал о том, что пережил Дин. Он не хочет грустить, поэтому подавлял это чувство весь день, но прямо сейчас, в непринужденной интимности телевизионного зала, он поражается тому, как мало знает о Дине, как редко тот делился информацией о своей жизни. Не похоже, что он имеет право требовать от Дина рассказать ему хотя бы половину того, чем сам Кастиэль свободно с ним делится, но он хочет — жаждет этого — и понятия не имеет, как выразить эту жажду, не заставляя Дина закрыться или сбежать.

— Значит, твою маму казнили после твоего рождения?

Кастиэль кивает.

— А отец погиб в битве при Бриджмене, за несколько месяцев до этого.

— То есть ты никогда не знал своих родителей?

— Дин, ничего страшного. Я не скучаю по тому, чего не знаю, — Кастиэль зевает. — Моя сестра, возможно, помнит их, но она не слишком много говорила об этом — думаю, этот период слишком болезненный для нее. Мне повезло, что она была в моей жизни.

— Твоя сестра, Анна? — спрашивает Дин. — А где она сейчас?

— Наверное, где-то здесь. Она покинула государство Майкла несколько лет назад, но мы до сих пор иногда переписываемся.

— Иисусе.

— Хороший он писатель. Мне нравится его книга.

— Это не смешно, Кас.

Если бы Кастиэль был более бодр, он, возможно, смог бы расшифровать мрачный взгляд, которым Дин смотрит на него. Снова ведется еще один разговор поверх того, что вслух, и Кастиэль ощущает тепло, не имеющее ничего общего с откровенно коварной местной горчицей Илчестера.

Этот диван хорош, и момент хорош, и то, что Дин смотрит на Кастиэля, словно он важен, тоже хорошо. Чувственная память решает поднять голову, напоминая ему, что Дин также очень приятно пахнет, и было бы неплохо, если бы Кастиэль мог добавить это ко многим другим приятным вещам, которые принес им этот вечер.

— Ты настроен очень серьезно, — замечает Кастиэль.

— Эй, не меняй тему.

— Мне нравится это в тебе, — Кастиэль наклоняется, позволяя силе тяжести сделать большую часть работы, приближая их плечи достаточно, чтобы коснуться. Дин хмурится, и хотя Кастиэлю не всегда это нравится, его лицо так интересно меняется, становясь вблизи еще интереснее.

Можно ли чувствовать себя как на иголках, находясь в чьем-то присутствии? Вероятно, возможно, поскольку Кастиэль чувствует это сейчас, приближаясь, и старательно наблюдая за тем, как движется бровь Дина и меняется его рот, который настолько интересен, что Кастиэль должен взять и поцеловать его.

Дин резко отшатывается, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Э-эй.

Кастиэль замирает, внезапно проснувшись. Жар заливает лицо, когда до него доходит, что он сделал, что предполагал, и о чем забыл.

— Прости, — выпаливает Кастиэль, резко садясь. — Я не... я бы никогда не воспользовался тобой, Дин.

— Чувак, да все нормально, — вечер испорчен, Дин неловко кашляет и пытается незаметно отодвинуться от него. Кастиэль — дурак. — Ты устал, я понимаю.

— Я бы никогда не позволил себе вольностей с тобой, — настаивает Кастиэль. — Я плохо соображал.

— Конечно, да, эй, кажется, тут сейчас интересный момент, — Дин больше не смотрит на него, слишком занятый возней с пультом.

Это был такой хороший день. Кастиэль не понимал, насколько ему было хорошо, пока он не взял и не испортил все. Теперь от усталости не осталось и следа, руки слишком холодные, а живот неприятно скрутило. О чем он только думал?

— Кас, все в порядке, — повторяет Дин, на этот раз мягче. — Как насчет того, чтобы забыть об этом, а?

— Хорошая идея, — говорит Кастиэль. — Я согласен, спасибо.

— Здорово.

Разве что забыть о произошедшем пять минут назад легко лишь в теории, если только нет в запасе какой-нибудь способности перемещаться во времени — навык, находящийся за пределами даже Кастиэля. Шум телевизора помогает, но ненамного — тикают секунды с минутами, и он почти воочию видит свой шанс спасти ситуацию, уползая куда подальше с глаз долой.

— Я устал, — объявляет Кастиэль. — Пожалуй, пойду спать.

— Ты уверен? Думаю, что кому-то здесь скоро надерут задницу.

— Я вполне уверен, что знаю, чем все закончится, — Кастиэль медленно встает. — Ты справишься тут один?

— Да, тогда увидимся завтра.

— Спокойной ночи, Дин.

— Спокойной ночи, Кас.

Кастиэль пытается хотя бы порадоваться тому, что, выходя из комнаты, он не спотыкается. Все не так уж плохо, говорит он себе. Все еще можно спасти, Дин, кажется, достаточно зрел, чтобы простить нарушение границ и двигаться дальше.

Тем не менее, Кастиэль ждет, пока не окажется в уединении своих покоев, а потом падает лицом вниз на кровать и разочарованно стонет.


	2. Chapter 2

Кастиэль может не до конца понимать Дина, но он думает — или, по крайней мере, ему так хочется, — что тот не будет прибегать к двуличию. Кастиэль первым признал бы, что сам порой бывает двуличным — это распространенная манера общения при дворе: говорить полуправду, сквозь нее или вовсе дико выворачивая ее ради своих целей, а вот Дин освежает своей открытой эмоциональностью. Когда он расстроен, то ясно дает это понять словом или действием.

Точно так же Кастиэль надеется, что когда Дин не расстроен, то ведет себя соответственно. По сути, он надеется, что тот предпочтет честность вежливости.

Когда на следующее утро Кастиэль, наконец, направляется на кухню, чтобы позавтракать, он встает напротив Дина и говорит:

— Я хочу исправить свою ошибку.

Волосы Дина взъерошены, хлопковая рубашка измята, но он смотрит Кастиэлю прямо в глаза. Полусонный, но не смущенный.

— Лиз испекла блины. Можешь подать мне тарелку? С куском масла, да, побольше сверху? И медом, ага, здорово.

Кастиэль выполняет просьбы и ставит тарелку перед Дином. Тот кивает.

— Как насчет кофе? Черный, с двумя кусочками сахара.

После получения указанного кофе плюс фиксации фильтра — Дин говорит, что его нужно заменить, хотя, на взгляд Кастиэля, тот выглядит совершенно новым, — он просит яичницу, и Кастиэль наконец понимает, что именно делает Дин. Затем Дин замечает, что до Кастиэля дошло, и усмешка, которую тот, по-видимому, подавлял, пока Кастиэль возился на кухне, сияет в полной мере.

Кастиэль смотрит на кофейные кружки, которые все еще держит в руках, и ставит их на стол.

— Эй, чувак, — говорит Дин с такой улыбкой до ушей, что Кастиэль от удивления падает на свое место, — ты же сам хотел.

На мгновение Кастиэль теряет дар речи, наблюдая, как Дин поглощает свой обильный завтрак.

— Так вот как ты управляешься со своим братом?

— Не знаю, но мне кажется, к тебе я лучше отношусь.

— Есть такая мысль.

— Послушай, Кас, — ласково говорит Дин. — Мы связаны друг с другом, так что давай не будем плодить неловкость, ладно? Итак, границы — важны. Договорились?

— Договорились.

— И ты оставишь эту тему, идет?— когда Дин не сразу получает ответ, он тычет вилкой в сторону Кастиэля. — Договорились?

— Да, — Кастиэль вздыхает. — Договорились.

Дин лучезарно улыбается. Кастиэль занят своим кофе, расстроенный, но довольный тем, как Дин справляется с ситуацией. Это не та техника, которую Кастиэль использовал бы или вообще придумал, но Дин демонстрирует свою зрелость и умение идти на компромисс необычными способами. Кастиэль не может решить, сделает ли это его силой, с которой нужно считаться, или безнадежной беспомощностью, как только он прибудет ко двору Майкла.

Великодушие. Майкл и знать не будет, что делать с Дином. Эта мысль заставляет Кастиэля улыбнуться.

— Понравился кофе? — говорит Дин. — Ты только попробуй эти чертовы блины. Нужно спросить Лиз, как она делает их такими пышными.

— Она наверняка рада, что у нее есть такой благодарный едок.

— Ага, тебе просто повезло, что я оставил для тебя пару пустых мест в списке планирования еды, — Дин машет за плечо и, конечно, блокнот на дверце холодильника уже заполнен просьбами Дина о еде. По-видимому, его комплексы в отношении просьб существуют только до тех пор, пока он не узнает людей, которых наняли, чтобы сделать их пребывание комфортным.

— Я с нетерпением жду возможности попробовать больше ваших блюд. Ой, чуть не забыл, — Кастиэль быстро выбегает из комнаты и возвращается на кухню, заложив руки за спину. — У меня есть хорошие и плохие новости. С чего начать?

Дин косится на Кастиэля.

— С плохих.

— Я только что говорил с Рэйчел. Она сказала, что телефон есть в другом здании, но запретила нам использовать его без особой необходимости. По ее словам, это добровольно-принудительная просьба Майкла.

Дин сникает.

— Ладно, так и думал, что шансов мало. А хорошие новости?

— У нас есть письма! — Кастиэль протягивает руки, радостно размахивая небольшой стопочкой, которую получил от Рэйчел. Дин так же оживляется и пытается схватить письма, пока Кастиэль не отдает ему его часть.

Они неспешно завтракают, оба увлеченные нечаянной радостью.

Кастиэлю пришло письмо от Бальтазара, в котором говорится о волнениях и приготовлениях при дворе к приезду Кастиэля и Дина. Хотя Майкл послал эмиссаров присутствовать на свадьбе от его имени, второй большой прием будет проведен для них, как только они прибудут — без сомнения, чтобы продемонстрировать щедрость короля для эмиссаров Республики.

Есть письмо от Анны, которое прибыло в квартиру Кастиэля на территории кампуса несколько недель назад и было перенаправлено сюда. Оно короче и менее яркое, но более личное — из-за описании работы, сделанной в ее доме, и высказанной надежды, что в один прекрасный день она сможет принять его у себя. Письмо достаточно старое, чтобы в нем не было упоминания о свадьбе Кастиэля, о которой она наверняка услышала уже после отправки.

Остальные — открытки и письменные поздравления от лордов и студентов по поводу его свадьбы. Большинство отправителей Кастиэль даже не знает. Он поднимает глаза, чтобы поделиться этим с Дином, но колеблется, замечая мрачное выражение его лица.

— Все в порядке?

Дин колеблется, и Кастиэль замечает, что за то время, что он прочитал почти все, у Дина открыто всего одно письмо, остальные еще нетронутые.

— Это от Сэма. Мама переслала его мне. Судя по дате, он прислал его сразу после того, как объявили, что мы поженимся.

— О, — говорит Кастиэль.

— Ага, — Дин хмурится, глядя на письмо. — Ему и в голову не пришло, что я могу занять его место.

Кастиэль кивает. С точки зрения Сэма это вполне разумное предположение. В конце концов, Совет уже выбрал для контракта младшего Винчестера — значит, старшего, видимо, сочли слишком неконтролируемым или совсем неподходящим для их целей. Сэм предположил бы, что из-за его отъезда свадьбу просто отложили или сразу отменили бы. Судя по хмурому взгляду Дина, реакция Сэма на неожиданный поворот событий вызывала тревогу.

— Мне нужно ответить на него, но как? — говорит Дин. — Малыш прислал его с заставы, сейчас он может быть где угодно. Этому болвану лучше не приближаться к границам. Там меньше властей, значит, теоретически ему будет легче скрываться, но это просто... Ох, черт, он бы точно сделал это.

— Ты мог бы написать что-нибудь и отправить родителям, чтобы те переслали ему, когда смогут, — предлагает Кастиэль. — Или у тебя есть способ подать сигнал брату? Он знает какое-то знаковое место, куда он может пойти и забрать твое письмо?

— Сэм слишком умен, он знает, что они могут использовать это, чтобы поймать его, — Дин откидывается на спинку стула, потирая виски. — Я просто хочу, чтобы он понял, что я в порядке. Он не поверит, если это не будет исходить от меня.

— Точно так же, как ты не поверил бы, что с Сэмом все в порядке, если бы это не исходило от него?

Дин удивленно фыркает, улыбаясь.

— Да. Я просто надеюсь, что он не сделает какую-нибудь глупость, вот и все.

— Ты сам только что сказал, что веришь в его интеллект.

— Ум бывает разным, — говорит Дин. — Ускользнуть от властей — это одно. Эта его цыпочка, Руби, надеюсь, ценит то, что у нее есть.

— Даже если и нет, Сэм самодостаточен, — говорит Кастиэль. — Если он похож на тебя, наверняка переживает из-за того, как все обернулось.

Дин фыркает.

— Да уж.

— Тебе все равно надо написать ему. Возможно, сейчас и нет возможности связаться с ним, но это поможет тебе собраться с мыслями. Может, поймешь, как доставить ему это послание.

— Ты правда так думаешь?

— Да, — это, кажется воодушевляет Дина, и он кивает с новой решимостью. — Я видел в библиотеке письменные принадлежности и пишущую машинку, — добавляет Кастиэль. — Может, проведешь сегодняшний день, отвечая на письма?

— Ты не против?

— Конечно, нет. Я займусь тем же самым. Встретимся потом за обедом?

Дин благодарно улыбается.

— Мне подходит.

***

Помимо кратковременного промаха Кастиэля, их первый день в доме в значительной степени задает тон для последующих. Они снижают интенсивность обучения Дина, оба молчаливо соглашаясь по ходу дела действовать по обстоятельствам.

Однако едят они всегда вместе — это определенность в установившейся рутине. Личная кухня превращается в конференц-зал, ее стены становятся самыми привычными в доме.

Дни начинаются с общего завтрака. Дин иногда капризен, иногда болтлив и взволнован, он всегда носит одну из своих футболок с изображением поп-культуры или символики рок-н-ролла. Как только они заканчивают, кто-то — обычно Кастиэль — предлагает чем-нибудь заняться до конца утра, и они это и делают. До сих пор они изучали кое-какие книги в библиотеке, исследовали дальние территории и посетили старый храм, а также засели в галерее, чтобы более подробно и в контексте изучить портреты.

Вместе же они и обедают, после чего Дин уходит — иногда вздремнуть в своей комнате, а иногда позаниматься чем-то в доме; Кастиэль однажды нашел его в гараже, сидящим на капоте «Фэллона» и читающим книгу. По непонятной причине тот был крайне смущен, когда его поймали. Собственные ежедневные занятия Кастиэля на самом деле столь же обыденны — он пишет в гостиной, проводит время с боксерской грушей в спортзале, пропалывает сорняки в саду — к ужасу Рэйчел — и так далее.

Ужинают вместе, а затем, как и в первый день, Кастиэль присоединяется к Дину, чтобы посмотреть фильм в телевизионном зале. Теперь он следит за тем, чтобы сидеть в своем кресле и внимательно смотрит любой фильм, который выбирает Дин.

Эти дни обыденны, и Кастиэль — он думает, что, возможно, и Дин тоже, — благодарен за это. Кастиэлю практически кажется, что они — просто новые соседи по комнате, пытающиеся найти способ сосуществовать. Это почти удобно. Пару раз они портят друг другу нервы — это нормально, даже ожидаемо — Кастиэлю не нравятся легкомысленные оскорбления Дином Королевства — «Ты должен признать, Кас, это странно». «Я ничего не должен признавать», — и Дин иногда бывает нетерпелив, когда Кастиэль не понимает то, что ему кажется очевидным.

Несмотря на все это, Кастиэль следит за границами личного пространства Дина, гарантируя, что больше не будет никаких попыток поцелуев вообще.

Конечно, этот медовый месяц не только для образования Дина. Кастиэль тоже учится — изучает Дина, его жизнь, его народ, те части света, которые не имел привилегии узнать вне книг. В некоторых отношениях Дин — живой представитель Республики, избегающий или пренебрегающий старыми традициями и не видящий смысла во многих собственных. Но в других отношениях он так же консервативен, когда дело доходит до приличий: кричит на Кастиэля: «Надень эту проклятую рубашку!» в тренажерном зале, когда нет никого вокруг, кого интересовало бы поддержание приличий.

Дин может стесняться делиться подробностями личного характера, но более чем счастлив говорить о своих симпатиях и антипатиях, вещах, которые находит нормальными или странными, о явной трагедии, что граммофон в приемной был заброшен много лет. Дин возится с ним целый день, но заставляет его снова работать, а потом скачет по всему дому, чтобы найти Кастиэля, притащить его в приемную и продемонстрировать плоды своих рук.

— Вам нужен кто-то, знающий, как ухаживать за этими малышами, — Дин очень осторожно вытаскивает пластинку. Он устанавливает ее на граммофонный диск и издает победный крик, когда все работает. — Неплохо, да?

Комнату наполняют звуки скрипок. Дин стоит, уперев руки в бока, и по праву гордится своей работой.

— Впечатляет, — Кастиэлю приходит в голову, что, кроме того времени, когда включен телевизор или пылесосят горничные, в доме тихо. В тишине, как таковой, нет ничего особенного, но в сочетании с размером и пустотой здания, плюс территории вокруг... Это вакуум, который может привести в замешательство.

Музыка, наполняющая комнату, рассеивает вакуум, делая дом меньше и уютнее. Это оркестровая пьеса, незнакомая Кастиэлю, но легкая и восхитительная, навевающая мысли о весне и обновлении, о празднике и голубом небе. Какие бы образы она ни вызывал в Дине, они должны быть похожи — он раскидывает руки, чтобы погреться на солнце, или, возможно, обнять старого друга.

— Ты умеешь танцевать? — спрашивает Кастиэль.

— Немного, — Дин на миг встречается взглядом с Кастиэлем, а затем опускает голову. — Я имею в виду, что знаю основы.

— Вальсы? Как насчет галиардов? Степа? — когда Дин признается в своей невежественности, Кастиэль спрашивает:

— Научить?

— Хочешь сказать, вы все еще так танцуете? Как в кино?

— Это — особая гордость Майкла. Куда он, туда и двор с тенденциями.

— Ладно, хорошо, — Дин пожимает плечами. — Почему бы и нет.

Они вместе просматривают записи, находят то, что Кастиэль считает подходящим, и запускают на проигрывателе. Эта музыка пробуждает давнишние воспоминания Кастиэля о детстве при дворе: он сидел в кресле и наблюдал, как его родственники танцуют, устраивая шоу друг для друга и своего короля.

— Давай сначала попробуем то, что ты знаешь, — Кастиэль смеется, когда Дин делает вид, будто зачесывает волосы назад, а затем ловко застегивает рубашку, надетую поверх футболки с поп-культурой. Удовлетворившись своим видом, он предлагает Кастиэлю руку.

Они вальсируют вместе, Дин кружит Кастиэля по комнате, откровенно следя за ритмом музыки. Он технически опытен, но не расслаблен, и Кастиэлю кажется, что он почти видит, как Дин мысленно считает, когда делает шаги.

— Мы не танцевали на нашем приеме, — говорит Кастиэль.

— Возможно, меня забыли спросить, умею ли я. Это не в списке приоритетов, — движения Дина жесткие, но руки осторожные, та, что на талии Кастиэля, не давит слишком сильно. Его другая ладонь немного влажная, и Дин съеживается, поправляя хватку на руке Кастиэля.

— Прости.

— Все в порядке, ничего не поделаешь, — говорит Кастиэль. — Во любом случае, при дворе надевают перчатки, когда танцуют. Ты только ведешь?

— Нет, я могу переключаться, — Дин останавливается на шаг, сверкнув улыбкой, а потом увлекает Кастиэля в водоворот, с которым они справляются только из-за их роста. Когда Кастиэль возвращается в свое положение, он меняет их руки, направляя Дина на первые несколько шагов его поворота, чтобы быть ведомым.

Дину требуется мгновение, чтобы восстановить ритм, но затем они снова следуют за очередным фрагментом музыки. Дин поднимает подбородок, несколько удивленный своими способностями, и его улыбка заразительна. Кастиэлю редко нравится танцевать, но, очевидно, у Дина особый талант заставлять его осознавать те части себя, которые прежде ему были неизвестны.

Им не нужно разговаривать. О, Кастиэль цыкает на Дина, когда тот пропускает шаг, и Дин смеется, когда он слегка ошибается, но в остальном этого достаточно, чтобы просто наслаждаться друг другом, двигаясь вместе почти синхронно.

— Ты умеешь прыгать? — через некоторое время спрашивает Кастиэль.

Дин фыркает.

— Ты в жизни меня не поднимешь, чувак.

— Тебе нужно прыгнуть.

— Этим мы можем кого-нибудь шокировать.

— Ты бы предпочел, чтобы я окунул тебя?

Дин фыркает.

— Ты не можешь меня окунуть, — он протестующе мычит, когда Кастиэль делает именно это, крепко держа его за руку и талию и опуская ровно настолько, чтобы доказать свою точку зрения, а потом поднимает обратно.

Кастиэлю очень нравится убийственное выражение лица Дина.

— Я не бросаю слова на ветер.

— Да, — отстраненно говорит Дин. Он облизывает губы, смотрит вниз на руку Кастиэля, все еще лежащую на его талии, а затем снова на лицо Кастиэля. — Ага, хорошо.

— Хочешь, я еще раз продемонстрирую?

— Верю, — Дин быстро моргает, мягко дергая руку, держащую Кастиэля, пока тот не отпускает ее. Дин беспокойно двигается, разглаживая и смущенно дергая края своей рубашки. Вероятно, не ожидал, что сумеет и так.

— У тебя хорошая координация, хотя, думаю, было бы лучше, окажись твои колени ближе друг к другу... — Кастиэль немного наклоняется и касается колена Дина. Тот немедленно взвизгивает и отскакивает назад, взмахнув руками и едва не ударяя Кастиэля по лицу.

— Эй! — восклицает Дин.

Кастиэль фыркает.

— Не волнуйся, твои кривые ноги довольно привлекательны...

— Что? Нет, это... Ты не можешь так делать! _Границы_, Кас.

— О, — Кастиэль отступает на шаг и виновато складывает руки. — Да, я знаю, но во время танца прикосновения необходимы.

— Я имею в виду _флирт_, — Дин быстро встряхивает головой, словно пытаясь прояснить мысли. — Прекрати флиртовать.

Кастиэль озадачен. Дин, однако, совершенно серьезен, потому что его лицо раскраснелось, а руки все еще беспокойно двигаются по краю рубашки. Быстрый обзор их разговора не вызывает красных флажков, оставляя Кастиэля в недоумении.

— Ты... — Дин проводит рукой по лицу. — Ты понятия не имеешь, о чем я говорю.

— Флирт — это использование слов для обозначения сексуального или романтического интереса, — медленно произносит Кастиэль. — Я понимаю в теории, но никогда намеренно не пытался с кем-либо флиртовать, пока... — он показывает на Дина.

— До ночи, когда я сорвал твою вишенку, — Дин вздыхает. — Да, я понял.

— Я обещал, что ничего не буду с тобой делать. И сдержу это обещание.

Дин делает глубокий вдох.

— Ладно, может, стоило быть более конкретными в этом вопросе. С этого момента, с этой самой минуты, ты больше не можешь так со мной разговаривать.

— Как?

— Как будто я тебе нравлюсь.

Кастиэль чувствует, что это неправильно, но все равно говорит:

— Дин, для тебя не может быть новостью, что я нахожу тебя привлекательным.

Дин кричит в отчаянии. Он громок, но в доме нет никого, о ком стоило бы переживать. Кастиэль терпеливо ждет, пока Дин машет руками, указывая на него, словно пытается наложить какое-то защитное заклинание, а затем топает к проигрывателю и выключает музыку. Со стороны Кастиэля было бы грубостью назвать это истерикой, поэтому он этого не делает.

— Ты должен перестать говорить о моем лице, руках, плечах, обо _всем_ во мне, — заявляет Дин. — Хватит этого дерьма, ладно?

— Значит, я не могу похвалить ни один твой физический аспект?

— Да.

— А как насчет нефизических аспектов?

Дин хмурится.

— Что?

— Как смешны твои шутки, когда я их понимаю, — говорит Кастиэль. — И как мне нравятся твои нелогичные заключения. Твои наблюдения могут быть проницательными, навыки рассказчика замечательные, а интеллект — убедительным.

На мгновение челюсть Дина беззвучно двигается.

— Да, это ты тоже должен прекратить.

— Я вообще не имею права хвалить тебя?

— Точно.

— Мне это не нравится.

— Мне все равно! Я больше не хочу слышать от тебя ничего подобного! Это заставляет меня чувствовать себя очень, очень неловко, ясно? Тебе бы понравилось, если бы я без конца твердил о том, какие у тебя нелепые глаза?

— Почему мои глаза нелепые?

— Что?! — брызжет слюной Дин.— Они... они просто такие.

— Это считается флиртом? — заинтересованно спрашивает Кастиэль. — Не может быть, моя сестра много раз положительно отзывалась о моей внешности...

— Контекст, Кас, — говорит Дин сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Мы женаты. Мы спали вместе. Все, что мы говорим друг другу, автоматически рассматривается в этом аспекте.

— Почему все приятное, что мы говорим или делаем друг с другом, должно быть наполнено сексуальным подтекстом? — не соглашается Кастиэль. — Это просто смешно. Если бы я хотел заняться с тобой сексом, так бы и сказал.

— Ты пытался меня поцеловать!

Кастиэль открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но тут же мысленно отбрасывает жалкие отговорки, которые автоматически выскочили на передний план его мыслей.

— Тут ты верно подметил, — признает он. — Я извинился. И думал, мы договорились вести себя так, будто этого никогда не происходило.

— Но это явно не работает, не так ли? — огрызается Дин.

Обещание, которое требует Дин, плохо дается Кастиэлю. Тем не менее, важно, что он высказал свое беспокойство вслух, и Кастиэль должен принять это во внимание.

— Я буду стараться изо всех сил следить за собой, — говорит Кастиэль. — Обещаю.

Дин кивает.

— Благодарю.

— Я достану тебе руководство по танцам, — продолжает Кастиэль. — Кажется, я видел его в библиотеке. Будет ли это приемлемой заменой?

— Что? — рассеянно спрашивает Дин. — Да, да, хорошо, мне пора идти.

Он уходит, оставляя Кастиэля выключать и убирать граммофон.

***

В библиотеке действительно есть самоучитель, и Кастиэль приносит его с собой на ужин. Дин опаздывает, очевидно, решив принять ванну после напряженных танцев, хотя это не сильно улучшает его настроение. Беседа выходит короткой; Дин бормочет большую ее часть, в то время как Кастиэль старается изо всех сил, описывая различные танцы и поощряя Дина задать ему какие-либо вопросы на эту тему. У Дина нет вопросов.

Дело не в том, что Кастиэль хочет поставить Дина в неловкое положение — просто ему приходится следить за каждым словом, и это очень быстро утомляет. Самый простой способ справиться с запретом — говорить на общие, не личные темы, но это заставляет Кастиэля чувствовать себя еще более эгоистичным оратором, даже если теперь он немного лучше понимает, почему Дин иногда случайно хмурится или нервничает из-за того, что раньше казалось совершенно беспричинным.

Следующий день немного лучше, и Дин соглашается с предложением Кастиэля пойти в библиотеку, чтобы начать работу над их гербом. Майкл захочет похвастаться своим объединенным гербом, когда они прибудут ко двору, поэтому можно начать прямо сейчас.

— Я предлагаю изучить наши нынешние гербы, — говорит Кастиэль.

— Мне подходит, — отвечает Дин.

Они приносят свои гербы в библиотеку — у Кастиэля в спальне есть знамя, а у Дина — маленький флаг, очевидно, привезенный с собой. Они раскладывают их на столе, и Кастиэль с удивлением отмечает, что у Дина он в безупречном состоянии, с яркими цветами и блестящими нитями — свидетельство превосходного, бережного ухода. Семейная гордость.

Герб Кастиэля ничем не примечателен — разные символы, унаследованные от предков. Дерево, змея, восходящее солнце — они знакомы ему как знаки его происхождения, хотя мало значат для него лично. Герб Дина, однако, необычен. Кастиэль знает, как выглядит герб Дома Винчестеров — видел его на их свадьбе. Тот, что принес Дин, похож, но не идентичен.

— У тебя тут есть олень, — удивленно говорит Кастиэль.

— Нет, это... — Дин замолкает. — Да, это олень.

Кастиэль подавляет свое разочарование, напоминая себе, что Дин имеет полное право не вдаваться в подробности.

— Значит, твои родители изменили для себя фамильный герб. Есть ли какие-то его части, которые ты хочешь сохранить?

— Этот олень, — тут же говорит Дин. — Еще мне нравится меч, но у тебя тоже есть меч, так что нет смысла оставлять оба?

— Мечи ведь старомодны, да? — Кастиэль приготовил бумагу для набросков, разложил ее на столе и принялся делать набросок углем. — Мне придется оставить дерево, хотя, возможно, мы сможем перенести его на четверть, а не в центр? Таким образом, символически мы не ставим Корону во главу угла нашего союза.

— Ты рисуешь, — изумленно говорит Дин. — То есть, ты _действительно_ умеешь рисовать. Круто.

— Это необходимо для моей работы, — Кастиэль водит углем, схематично изображая различные символы. — Я не умею делать портреты.

Дин смеется.

— Я и не собирался тебя заставлять.

— К сожалению, именно это большинство и предполагает.

— Думаю, я не большинство.

— Я... — Кастиэль качает головой, обрывая фразу, которая вертелась у него на языке. — Полагаю, этот меч из Дома Кэмпбеллов?

— Да, меч от мамы, мушкетон — от папы, а олень — общий.

— Интересно, что оба твоих родителя выбрали оружие в качестве личных символов, — закончив рисовать символы, Кастиэль вырезает их, чтобы можно было расположить их на щите. — Мы можем смешивать и сочетать.

— Довольно аккуратно, — Дин принимается передвигать фигуры, — Я никогда раньше не задумывался о собственной эмблеме.

— Можешь придумать собственный символ, — Кастиэль достает еще один чистый лист, рассеянно поглаживая его поверхность. — Раньше я часто думал об этом. Не знаю, как вы относитесь к гербам, но у нас они неотъемлемо связаны с нашим самосознанием. Прежде я мечтал иметь герб, который был бы только моим. Без единого символа Майкла.

Дин удивленно хмыкает.

— Разве этот герб не от твоих родителей?

— Они предатели Короны. Их символы больше не достойны использоваться.

Дин замолкает, возможно, давая Кастиэлю момент успокоиться, и, пожалуй, это хорошая мысль. Он продолжает рисовать, немного жалея, что не захватил с собой альбомы. Дин тихо перемещает символы, а затем пододвигается, чтобы посмотреть, как рисунок Кастиэля обретает форму.

— Что бы ты хотел видеть на своем гербе? — спрашивает Дин.

— Какое-то время я думал о крыльях. Но это же показуха, да? — Кастиэль тихо смеется. — Хотя неважно, ведь крылья — регламентированный символ, только Майкл может решить, кто может его использовать.

— Крылья, — говорит Дин. — Свобода?

— Да, — Кастиэль поднимает глаза и видит, что Дин наблюдает за ним, его лицо лучится таким любопытством, добротой и — если Кастиэлю не кажется — теплотой родства. Тоска застревает в груди, побуждая его придвинуться ближе к солнечному присутствию Дина, однако он берет себя в руки. — Я искал ее там, где мог. А потом... привык.

Мгновение никто не шевелится. Они просто Дин и Кастиэль, прислонившись друг к другу к столу, их локти почти соприкасаются. Глаза Дина такого завораживающего цвета, и кончики пальцев Кастиэля покалывает от желания прикоснуться к гусиным лапам, которые их обрамляют.

Дин резко встает.

— Я ненавижу это.

— Как скажешь, — отвечает Кастиэль.

— Ты даже не понимаешь, о чем я говорю. Ты просто... Просто приспосабливаешься, пытаясь придать всему этому смысл, хотя я знаю — ты так же злишься, как и я.

— Но я знаю, о чем ты говоришь.

— Нет, _не знаешь_! — когда Кастиэль просит его уточнить, Дин просто добавляет: — Это, — и показывает между ними, напоминая ему, что определение Дина их туманной связи отличается от его собственного.

— Ты удивишься, но это объяснение на самом деле ничего мне не объясняет.

— Неужели? — Дин двигается, приближаясь, и у Кастиэля перехватывает дыхание, когда он понимает, что Дин подходит очень, _очень близко_. Вздох и стук упавшего угля, и Дин прижимает Кастиэля к столу, его бедра задевают Кастиэля, пуговицы верхней рубашки царапают его руки.

Дин не целует его. Просто стоит, их носы едва соприкасаются, подчеркивая движение воздуха между их телами. Отодвинься он хоть немного от стола, мог бы ощутить твердое давление тела Дина, облегчить боль в своих нетронутых губах.

Дин просто человек, говорит себе Кастиэль. Это не магия и не алхимия, это просто Дин, которому удается быть горячим и холодным одновременно, и если Кастиэль чувствует жар возбуждения внизу живота — что ж, он всего лишь человек.

— Я не собираюсь тебя целовать, — говорит Дин.

— Хорошо.

— Но ты знаешь, чего ожидать, если я тебя поцелую. Знаешь, на собственном опыте, на что это похоже.

Кастиэль облизывает губы.

— Да.

— Да, — Дин отступает, и Кастиэль почти задыхается от облегчения, все его тело дрожит от неудовлетворения. — Видишь ли, если бы мы начали с нуля, возможно, было бы проще. Мы были бы совершенно незнакомы друг с другом и начали с чистого листа. Но это не так, Кас. Все это нависает над нами.

Кастиэль чувствует головокружение и судорожно сглатывает пересохшим горлом.

— Нам не изменить этого так же, как не изменить тот факт, что мы женаты. Я ничего из этого не стыжусь.

— И что, — огрызается Дин, — хочешь покувыркаться и снова попытаться «вытравить это из себя»?

Кастиэль краснеет.

— Почему в твоих устах это звучит так отвратительно?

— Потому что этого хочет Майкл.

Кастиэль сбит с толку упоминанием имени короля, но Дин, кажется, совершенно серьезен.

— При чем тут Майкл? Он хочет только нашего брака. Его не волнует, будет ли он осуществлен или нет. И даже если бы это его волновало, мы уже завершили его, или ты забыл?

— Конечно, я не забыл, в этом все и дело.

— Значит, теперь тебе отвратителен я.

— Не надо так, не передёргивай! — кричит Дин. — Я думаю, ты великолепен, Кас! Я считаю тебя тем немногим, что удерживает меня от разрушения стен в этом месте.

— Разве это не хорошо? — говорит Кастиэль. — Разве друзья так не поступают?

— _Друзья_, — Дин глухо смеется. — Да, конечно, мы решили постараться быть друзьями. Ну, возможно, я ошибался. Друзья могут флиртовать и могут трахаться, и черт возьми, друзья могут даже жениться, если пожелают. Но когда делаешь все сразу, где-то льется кровь. И я думаю, Кас, что сейчас она как раз хлещет.

Кастиэль ощущает разочарование Дина, едва уловимую вибрацию его тела, крепко сжатые кулаки. Ему приходит в голову одна мысль.

— Ты ко мне привязываешься?

Дин закатывает глаза.

— Все не так просто.

— Для меня — просто, — возражает Кастиэль. — Я хорошо себя знаю.

— Ну, не все так устроены, — говорит Дин. — Мы застряли друг с другом в этом проклятом доме. Да, ты мне нравишься, но это потому, что ты просто мне нравишься, или из-за того, что я только тебя и вижу каждый божий день? Это... это сводит меня с ума, и именно этого хочет Майкл, не так ли? Вот для чего эта ваша традиция, вот зачем вы так долго держите пару в изоляции.

Кастиэль ощущает тошноту — замечание Дина проницательно и тревожно. Но Дин не совсем прав, ведь это важное время обучения и переговоров, и только Дин видит все в таком нелестном свете. Кастиэль, конечно же, нет.

— Ты бы предпочел сразу отправиться к Майклу? — спрашивает Кастиэль. — Без возможности узнать друг друга получше или понять, как поладить?

— Да, тогда, возможно, у меня не было бы всей этой хуйни в голове! — восклицает Дин. — Боже, Кас, я едва могу смириться с тем фактом, что я женат.

— Вот в чем твоя проблема, не так ли? Ты применяешь эмоции к сделке.

— Сделке? — эхом отзывается Дин.

— Да. Ты забыл, что это не настоящий брак.

— _Это_ не настоящий брак? — Дин демонстративно закатывает рукав, демонстрируя линии брачной татуировки. — Это не по-настоящему? Слова, которые мы сказали, не были настоящими? То, что мы не в восторге от того, как все это произошло, не значит, будто этого не было. Ты мой муж, Кас. Ты — часть моей жизни, и я отвечаю за тебя, и... Я не знаю, что это значит.

— Потому что это _ничего_ не значит. Мы исполним свои роли и разойдемся...

— Мне придется видеться с тобой всю оставшуюся жизнь. Всякий раз, когда я буду заполнять разные бумажки, мне придется ставить галочку в графе «женат». Всякий раз, принимая душ, я вижу твое имя на своей коже. Может, я никогда и не хотел жениться, но даже я знаю, что это важно.

— Для меня это _не важно_, — говорит Кастиэль. Я могу называть тебя своим мужем, но ты мой союзник и, возможно, друг. Вот и все.

— Это так легко для тебя, да? — усмехается Дин.

— Конечно, — говорит Кастиэль, хотя кровь стучит в ушах, и он уже не уверен, что понимает, о чем говорит и думает Дин. — Ты — просто имя и лицо. Я не вел бы себя как-то иначе, женись я на твоем брате, как и планировал.

Кастиэль не понимает, что нанес удар, пока не видит, как лицо Дина бледнеет. Вспышка боли в его глазах — это шок, к которому Кастиэль не готов и не знает, как реагировать.

— О, — тянет Дин.

Все действительно кристально ясно, говорит себе Кастиэль. Дин делает из мухи слона, приписывая свои личные предубеждения к настолько простой ситуации. Ему не нужно этого делать, не нужно расстраиваться, они могут справиться с этим, как взрослые, коими они и являются. Кастиэль должен помочь ему привести голову в порядок.

— Ты все слишком усложняешь, — слышит Кастиэль свой голос. — Разве ты не должен быть более опытным в этих делах? Твой сексуальный опыт шире и разнообразнее моего. То... То, что между нами — просто химия, вот и все. Это не сводится только к нам.

— О, — снова говорит Дин.

— Если тебя так ужасает мысль об отношениях между нами, иди и ищи освобождения в другом месте.

Дин быстро моргает.

— И тебе все равно?

— Конечно. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что имеешь на это право по контракту, и я изначально знал, что у тебя будут другие отношения для удовлетворения твоих потребностей.

— Классно, — Дин быстро кивает, а затем начинает медленно отступать от Кастиэля. — Понятно. Ага.

— Может, тебе стоит прогуляться, чтобы прояснить голову, — говорит Кастиэль. — Увидимся за обедом. Или ужином.

— Классно, — вот как на самом деле выглядит Дин, когда он несчастен и не может этого скрыть. — Ладно, ага. Отличная идея.


	3. Chapter 3

За дверью раздаются голоса. Сначала Кастиэлю кажется, это телевизор на первом этаже, который работает громче обычного, но эхо и направление звука не те. Кастиэль откладывает книгу и подходит к окну кабинета, щурясь от солнечного света.

Ракурс слишком неудобный, а голоса слишком тихие, но Кастиэль может разглядеть Дина и Элизабет в углу дома, частично скрытых деревьями сада. Дин стоит спиной к Кастиэлю, а лицо Элизабет закрыто головой и плечом Дина. Они разговаривают, а потом отходят от дома, пока полностью не исчезают из виду.

Это не должно беспокоить Кастиэля. Мало ли о чем они могли бы разговаривать. Даже если Дин расскажет ей об их утренней ссоре, Кастиэль должен верить в его здравый смысл, а значит, Дин не поделится ничем компрометирующим. Во всяком случае, вероятность того, что сплетни просочатся за пределы поместья, невелика — весь персонал дома подобран индивидуально и связан соглашениями о конфиденциальности.

Возможно, Дин рассказывает Элизабет, как был потрясен, узнав о взглядах своего супруга на брак. Может, он смеется над ним, высмеивая разницу их взглядов на потеху желающим. Или вообще говорит о чем-то обычном и веселом, совершенно не имеющим отношения к Кастиэлю.

Ему становится не по себе при мысли о том, что Дин с кем-то обсуждает их личные дела. Тот кажется достаточно разумным, чтобы не поступать так, но может ли Кастиэль быть абсолютно уверен? Ему остается только гадать, станет ли Дин искать кого-то из своего окружения, кому он мог бы излить душу и сказать: «Они такие СТРАННЫЕ».

Ко времени обеда Кастиэль уже доводит себя до нужной кондиции.

Это всего лишь _мягкая_ паника, поскольку он знает, что беспокоиться не о чем, просто ему действительно хочется убедиться, что с Дином все в порядке, вот и все.

Дин уже на кухне, достает напиток из холодильника, когда в комнату входит Кастиэль. Он смотрит на него равнодушным, безразличным взглядом и отвинчивает крышку с бутылки.

В идеале, Кастиэль не хочет нарушать тишину, но его тело гудит от предвкушения, ожидая подходящего момента, чтобы подтвердить свою позицию, ведь у него было время подумать об этом, и будь у него шанс, он мог бы опровергнуть аргумент Дина. К сожалению, тот, кажется, не в настроении разговаривать — он идет прямо к духовке, чтобы достать обед.

— Ты все еще злишься? — спрашивает Кастиэль.

Дин бросает на него взгляд.

— Бесплатный совет: лучший способ разозлить кого-то — спросить, злится ли он до сих пор.

Ладно, Кастиэль все равно готов к борьбе. Как же иначе, когда они по-прежнему ничего не решили? Кастиэль не любит оборванные нити, особенно когда те собираются болтаться над ними до конца медового месяца. Дин может ковыряться в своей еде и делать вид, будто ему нечего сказать, но Кастиэль терпеть не может неловкого молчания, если оно не подстроено им самим.

— Я перефразирую, — говорит Кастиэль. — Тебе уже лучше?

Дин пожимает плечами.

— Да. Прогулка помогла.

— Куда же ты ходил?

Дин не дергается, не подпрыгивает и ни капли не краснеет. И все же в том, как он держится, в напряжении его рук и в холодном выражении лица есть какая-то неестественность. Кастиэль уже несколько раз наблюдал подобное, когда им приходилось выступать перед камерами и аудиторией. Если он и чувствует острую боль от того, что ему приходится быть адресатом этой вежливости — это его личная проблема.

— В сады, — решительно говорит Дин. — Бродил вокруг.

— Только по садам?

— Там есть, где погулять.

— Один?

— А что, какие-то проблемы? — огрызается Дин. — Я прогулялся, как ты и советовал.

— Я просто хочу убедиться, что ты не раскрыл ничего личного персоналу.

Дин опускает руки на стол, края его вилки и ложки ударяются о жаростойкий пластик так громко, что Кастиэль подпрыгивает.

— Вот, _о чем_ ты беспокоишься? Что я могу проболтаться помощникам?

— Тебе не нужно защищаться, я не возражаю, если ты доверяешь другим...

— Конечно, ты _не возражаешь_, — заявляет Дин слишком громко и слишком драматично. — Ты классный, у тебя все под контролем. А _я_ идиот, который не знает, как все должно быть, да, Кас?

То, что Дин петушится — всего лишь прикрытие. Он всегда поднимает шум, чтобы отвлечь внимание.

— Значит, ты был с Элизабет?

— Ты имеешь в виду, в библейском смысле? — фыркает Дин. — Да, конечно, я же должен был _найти где-то освобождение_, не так ли?

Что-то в груди Кастиэля сжимается.

— Она же наш повар.

— Она — человек! — кричит Дин. — Боже, Кас, я знаю, что это трудно принять с твоей колокольни, но мне плевать на всю эту чушь о чистоте семейной линии и _иерархии_. Люди есть люди, и все они для меня на одном уровне.

— Ты ошибаешься, — говорит Кастиэль. — Когда ты у власти, тем, кто находится под вашим началом, трудно сказать тебе «нет», и твоя обязанность — следить за границами.

Дин резко вдыхает, и его взгляд неумолим.

— Тебе хорошо об этом известно, да?

— Да.

— И это _все_, что тебя волнует? — Дин почти разочарован.

— Да, я забочусь о твоем благополучии.

— Ну и дела, спасибо, и что бы я без тебя делал? — саркастически произносит Дин, и Кастиэль внезапно чувствует себя очень, очень усталым. Он не думает, что хоть один из них до конца понимает, о чем они спорят, и пары часов, прошедших после последнего раунда, недостаточно, чтобы ослабить эти чувства.

Дин — вспыльчивый человек. Хроматичный. Дикая погода межсезонья, сильная и яркая, а иногда и непредсказуемая. Он реагирует сильно и опасно, оставляя Кастиэля наполовину в ужасе, наполовину в восторге при мысли о том, что придется демонстрировать его двору. И все же Кастиэль не верит, что сможет угнаться за кем-то подобным, как бы ему этого ни хотелось. Удивительно, что потребовалось так много времени, чтобы добраться до их первого настоящего разногласия.

— Что это? — говорит Дин.

Кастиэль смотрит вниз. Он почти забыл, что принес что-то с собой.

— Радио.

— Кажется, оно сломано..

— Я подумал, что ты захочешь починить его — после твоей мастерской работы над граммофоном, — идея имела смысл, когда Кастиэль нашел эту рухлядь в библиотеке. Теперь, поставленный на стол перед равнодушным взглядом Дином, она выглядит просто нелепо. — Можешь держать его в своей комнате, чтобы не было слышно в доме. Если, конечно, заставить его снова работать.

— О, — говорит Дин. — Хорошо.

Что именно Кастиэль хотел сказать Дину? Он не может вспомнить.

— Я иду наверх, — сообщает он. Дин что-то бурчит в ответ, и, к счастью, не смеется, когда Кастиэль случайно задевает дверь ногой и чуть не падает на выходе.

***

Это не значит, что Кастиэль ошибается. Дин слишком тщательно анализировал их отношения, когда все было так ясно изложено — в их случае _буквально_ — в брачном контракте. Тот факт, что они встретились до того, как узнали друг друга, — благословение, а не проклятие, и только извращенная логика Дина превратила это в худшую возможную интерпретацию. Дин пессимистичен и мрачен, и явно настолько настроен быть пессимистичным и мрачным, что не станет слушать ни одного его слова.

Будет лучше, если Кастиэль останется в своей комнате. Дину нужно пространство, чтобы перевести дух и собраться с мыслями. Он же прямо сказал, что присутствие Кастиэля не дает ему покоя.

Кастиэль может найти себе множество занятий в своей комнате. Написать письма и полистать книги, взятые из библиотеки для чтения перед сном. Он может побаловать себя еще одним долгим купанием в ванной — роскошь, на которую стоит потратить больше времени, и изучить еще не распечатанные соли для ванны.

Дин определенно благодарен за эту передышку. Это все слишком подавляет его. Кастиэль знал, что так и будет, но не думал, что до такой степени.

Возможно, Дин ненавидит этот дом. Нет, _наверняка_ ненавидит этот дом, он и не скрывает. Слишком старомодный, слишком чужой, слишком напоминает о той роли, которую ему придется играть. Ясное дело, он его ненавидит. У Дина к тому же нет здесь друзей, никого, кто мог бы поговорить с ним на местном диалекте; никого, кому можно было бы довериться. Письма, которые они получают и шлют через день, плохая замена живому общению.

Он мог бы довериться Кастиэлю. Вероятно, Кастиэль не дал понять, что Дину он всегда рад.

Вполне логично, что Дин пошел бы к Элизабет. Она добрая и забавная, и наверняка понимает его. Кастиэль определенно не злится на Дина за это желание сменить обстановку. Он, вероятно, прямо сейчас с ней, и рассказывает, насколько нелеп Кастиэль. Она, без сомнения, глубокомысленно кивает и говорит Дину, что он прав, а Кастиэль абсолютно ничего не смыслит в происходящем.

Кастиэль не виноват, что Дин рвет сердце своими эмоциями там, где они не нужны.

***

Кастиэль покончил с миротворчеством. Дин — взрослый мужчина и должен вести себя соответственно. Ему стоит признать, что им очень повезло с этой ситуацией, ведь могло быть намного хуже, и Кастиэль приложил максимум усилий, чтобы сделать ее удобной для них обоих. Не то чтобы у него была какая-то власть или выбор в этом вопросе больше, чем у Дина. Кастиэль не виноват, что их отношения застряли в мертвой точке.

Если Дин не в состоянии поддерживать эмоциональную дистанцию — это его проблемы. Кастиэль очень ясно дал понять, что не ожидает ничего, кроме дружбы, и раз Дин не в состоянии справиться со своим физическим влечением, когда у Кастиэля нет такой проблемы — сам виноват. Если Дин запутался или накручивает себя, это не значит, что Кастиэль сделал что-то, чтобы поощрить его.

Чем больше Кастиэль думает об этом, тем больше подозревает, что Дин намеренно упомянул связь с Элизабет, чтобы причинить боль, хотя это нелепо. Дин, конечно же, волен спать с кем пожелает. Кастиэль просто напомнил ему об этом, и вполне естественно, что тот, получив разрешение, тут же отправился блудить. Да, Кастиэль теперь хорошо понимает, что неутоленные желания, должно быть, сильно мешали — неудивительно, что Дин был так взвинчен. Но это тоже не вина Кастиэля, ведь он охотно переспал бы с Дином, если бы тот захотел.

Кастиэль больше не пытается быть любезным. Если Дину так не нравится его компания, он может вообще ее не иметь. Кастиэль делает ему еще одно одолжение, которого тот не заслуживает.

***

Кастиэль просыпается уже после ужина. Он лежит на кровати, в комнате темно, потому что солнце, пока он спал, зашло. Книга, которую он читал, до сих пор открыта, несколько страниц парят в воздухе, служа немым укором.

Кастиэль разминает челюсть, а затем руки. Его тело чувствует тяжесть и вялость, ненужный сон вредит ему. Желудок тоже расстроен, и его давно пора побаловать.

Если Дин придерживается расписания, он сейчас должен смотреть фильм в телевизионном зале. А может, и нет. К сожалению, так далеко звуки не долетают, и у Кастиэля нет возможности узнать, где находится второй обитатель дома.

Кастиэль включает свет и смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале. Он всегда выглядит не лучшим образом сразу после пробуждения, но сейчас он кажется более помятым, чем обычно, и более неприемлемым для выхода на люди. Ему действительно в данный момент не хочется видеть Дина. Или позволить тому увидеть его, что практически одно и то же.

Он мог бы _проскользнуть_ вниз и перекусить.

Но это кажется слишком большим усилием, когда можно просто лежать здесь и ждать у моря погоды.

***

Лишь далеко за полночь Кастиэль наконец сдается, вполне уверенный к этому моменту, что Дин скорее всего закончил смотреть фильм и уже спит.

Кастиэль украдкой открывает дверь и видит, что в зале и в доме тихо, как в храме. Основное освещение выключено, но благодаря массивным потолочным окнам и ясному ночному небу над головой дом залит светящемся серебром.

Кастиэль почти уверен, что сможет сориентироваться без света, но на всякий случай берет с собой свечу. Он снова практически чувствует себя ребенком, крадущимся по поместью Захарии в поисках секретов дома. В каждом его шаге — босиком, с туфлями в другой руке — та же тревога. Его чувства насторожены, за каждым углом ожидая подвоха — врага, будь то кто-то, кто может поймать его, или непредсказуемый предмет мебели. Шаги Кастиэля выравниваются, когда он спускается вниз к месту назначения, по безмолвному первому этажу со спящим драконом в дальнем конце.

Кухня чистая, плита и столешницы убраны. Кастиэль проверяет холодильник, где находит фрукты, закуски, соки и пиво, а сейчас лежит и запеканка, завернутая в фольгу на верхней полке. Кастиэль было игнорирует ее, полагая, что она оставлена Дином для себя, пока не замечает нацарапанную на ней черными чернилами надпись — _«Кас»_.

Кастиэль оборачивает запеканку полотенцем, не разогревая, потому что в это время суток микроволновка вполне может превратиться в воющую сирену. Он также берет немного хлеба и фруктов, складывая все в корзину. Вполне возможно, ему снова восемь и он собирает припасы, чтобы отнести их в свою комнату, а Анна стоит за углом и караулит.

Однако Захария не стал бы оставлять еду для Кастиэля.

***

Поздний ужин означает неминуемое — Кастиэль засыпает и просыпается с переполненным желудком. Солнечный свет просачивается сквозь занавески — жаль, потому что он надеялся увидеть восход.

Еще один день, и вот к чему они пришли. Кастиэль не хочет вставать, выходить или чем-то заниматься. Это хорошая комната, и ему просто нужно оставаться здесь, пока не пройдет беспокойный зуд под кожей и все снова не обретет смысл. Это признаки клаустрофобии, вот что это такое. Почему Дин не в состоянии более эффективно управлять собой?

Так или иначе, у них должен был произойти этот первый спор. В некотором смысле это хорошо — они справились и теперь должны переварить этот вопрос и прийти к обоюдному согласию.

Кастиэль медленно потягивается, разогревая тело — вялое от ограниченной активности, — а затем опускается на пол для приседаний.

В середине второго раунда упражнений в дверь стучат, заставая Кастиэля врасплох. Еще больше удивляет осторожное: «Кас?»

Стоит ли ему ответить? Или притвориться, что он все еще спит? Дин знает, что он проснулся? Он слышал, как Кастиэль двигается?

Дин снова стучит, уже чуть громче.

— Эй?

— Да, — произносит Кастиэль достаточно громко, чтобы быть услышанным через дверь. — Я проспал. Что-то случилось?

— Нет, ничего, — повисает пауза, тень Дина скользит в щель под дверью. — Просто проверяю, все ли в порядке.

— Все нормально. Я собираюсь принять душ.

— Ладно.

Еще одна пауза, и Кастиэль понимает, что не знает, заперта ли дверь. Дин может просто повернуть дверную ручку и войти, а затем начать задавать вопросы, что опасно, поскольку Кастиэль не готов к вопросам и даже не одет для них, и Дин увидит еду, которую Кастиэль принес с собой, и будет еще больше вопросов.

Дин уходит, его шаги затихают, когда он удаляется по коридору.

Кастиэль выдыхает, почти падая на пол, когда напряжение покидает его тело. Затем переходит к упражнениям для пресса, а потом долго отмокает в ванне. Дин достаточно умен, чтобы в любом случае найти себе развлечение.

***

Через несколько часов в дверь снова стучат, и на этот раз Кастиэль углубился в чтение, не желая, чтобы его прерывали.

— Что?

— Ваша Светлость? — звучит женский голос.

За дверью оказывается Рэйчел, что само по себе достаточно необычно, поэтому Кастиэль сразу же переходит к делу:

— Тебя послал Дин?

— Зачем ему меня посылать? — удивленно спрашивает Рэйчел. Она заглядывает мимо Кастиэля в комнату, где отчетливо видны следы его гнездования, и проницательно смотрит на него. — У вас приступ пассивно-агрессивной обидчивости?

— Держи свои комментарии при себе. Зачем пришла?

Рэйчел вспоминает, с кем говорит, почтительно отступает назад и кланяется. Всегда помня о церемониях, она протягивает обе руки вперед, чтобы официально вручить письмо. Конверт кремовый, но печать Майкла темно-малиновая, и у Кастиэля от этого зрелища срабатывает павловский рефлекс — тут же замирает сердце.

— Прибыло только сегодня утром, Ваша Светлость, — Рэйчел выпрямляется, когда Кастиэль принимает письмо, но не собирается уходить.

Он настороженно смотрит на нее.

— Разве мне нельзя прочитать его наедине?

— Мне нужен ваш немедленный ответ, чтобы передать его обратно.

Чудесно. Кастиэль вскрывает печать, разворачивая плотную бумагу, и глядит на безупречный почерк Майкла. Он читает, хмурится, перечитывает, и когда уверен, что понял смысл, говорит:

— Это неприемлемо. Медовый месяц — всегда есть и был четыре недели. Зачем ему просить нас сократить его?

— Его Высочество хотел бы встретиться с вами и Дином.

— Он сделает это в конце месяца, как и планировалось.

— Он не может ждать дольше, он и так ждал.

— Это не оправдание для нарушения традиций.

По лицу Рэйчел всегда было легко читать мысли. Кастиэль видит, как она мысленно готовится возразить или состряпать подходящую полуправду, но сдается и в смятении уточняет:

— Значит, я не могу готовиться к вашему отъезду?

— Нет, если меня не убедят.

— Но это королевский приказ, — слабо возражает Рэйчел.

— Дин не готов, — говорит Кастиэль. — Ему нужно это время, чтобы подготовиться. Нечестно торопить его, и я не стану этого делать без веской причины. У тебя есть веская причина?

— Люди должны увидеть вас. При дворе, обоих.

— А, — задумчиво произносит Кастиэль. — То есть возникли сомнения насчет обстоятельств смены жениха. Люди хотят увидеть результат воочию?

— Да.

Кастиэль обдумывает быстроту ответа Рэйчел.

— Ты что-то недоговариваешь. Скажи мне.

— Пожалуйста, Кастиэль...

— Может, мне позвонить Наоми?

— О! — Рэйчел на мгновение замирает, словно ей и в голову не приходило, что Кастиэль может так отреагировать. Нужно было послать Иону с этим. — Есть некоторые... незначительные... споры по поводу законности брака.

Кастиэль хмурится.

— Какие споры?

— Насколько я понимаю, главный аргумент заключается в том, что Сэм Винчестер так и не дал согласия на разрыв своей помолвки.

— Сэм уехал до свадьбы, разве это не дает понять, как он к этому относится?

— Но это _не официально_, — замечает Рэйчел. — Он никогда не заявлял о своих намерениях ни жрецу, ни даже своим опекунам — родителям. У нас есть лишь письма от него, в которых говорится, что он уехал по собственной воле. Письма могут быть подделаны или написаны под давлением.

— Но если следовать этому аргументу, то мой контракт с Сэмом никогда не нарушался, и я не мог выйти замуж за Дина.

— Да.

— И это сделало бы мой брак с Дином недействительным.

— Да.

Эта идея настолько абсурдна, настолько непостижима, что Кастиэлю требуется несколько секунд, чтобы осознать эффект домино от ее последствий. Даже когда он все обдумал, это звучит так невероятно в его голове, что ему приходится произнести это вслух:

— Но мы с Дином... консумировали брак. Даже если его признают недействительным, я не могу выйти за Сэма, чтобы восстановить первоначальный контракт. Это будет одна из степеней близости — инцест.

Рэйчел кивает.

— Я знаю.

Все будет _отменено_. Все эти месяцы переговоров, планирования, споров, танцев вокруг старых обид, которые испортили их международные отношения — и это только те части, которые Кастиэль видел. Работа Майкла и Наоми уходит гораздо дальше и глубже, чем представляет Кастиэль. Все затаили дыхание с тех пор, как рухнула Стена, и это должно было стать доказательством того, что все наконец-то наладилось — обе нации наконец-то соединились ощутимым образом, объединились в силе против созданий Королевства и пустоши на континентальных границах.

— Я напишу Майклу, — говорит Кастиэль. — Телеграмма не годится, мне понадобится время, чтобы аргументировать свою позицию. Организуете экспресс-курьера, чтобы отправить его к нему.

— Кастиэль...

— Если мы закончим медовый месяц раньше времени, это даст злым языкам больше поводов для болтовни. Уехать раньше — значит, сказать, что у этого аргумента есть вес, когда его нет. Мы должны придерживаться графика и показать всем, что ничего плохого не происходит.

— Ваша Светлость, Его Высочество выразился предельно ясно...

— Я _не буду_ нести ответственность за разрушение этого договора, — говорит Кастиэль так решительно, что Рэйчел быстро отступает назад. В конце концов, Кастиэль знает, как это бывает. Если все развалится, то рано или поздно им нужно будет найти козла отпущения. — Кто вообще ставит нас под сомнение? Если это Наоми...

— Нет, Наоми — ваш ярый защитник, — быстро говорит Рэйчел. — Я знаю только то, что мне сказали, но говорят, зачинщик — Уриэль.

— Уриэль, — Кастиэлю стоит удивиться, но нет. Уриэль — близкий родственник, они много раз делили одну крышу, и он единственный из кузенов, кто хорошо знал Анну. Но то, что Уриэль избрал такую позицию, тоже норма Королевства — все та же старая и добрая норма. — Спасибо, что сообщила. Я приду, когда закончу свое письмо.

— А как же Дин?

— Что? О. Да, ты должна...

— Ваша Светлость? — подсказывает Рэйчел.

— Да, пожалуйста, сообщи Дину. — Кастиэль кивает. — Он должен знать об этом. Мне нужно немедленно приступить к ответу.

Рэйчел в замешательстве, но принимает указание с вежливым наклоном головы.

— Да, Ваша Светлость. Отлично.

***

Ситуация не беспрецедентна, однако в прошлом под пристальное внимание всегда попадали лишь самые близкие к трону браки. Игры за власть — постоянное явление, но Кастиэль понятия не имел, что амбиции Уриэля заходят так далеко. Это просто показывает, что Кастиэль не в курсе — не то, чтобы он хочет улучшить свои знания.

Требуется два черновика, прежде чем Кастиэля удовлетворяет ответ. Его основные аргументы тверды, и он старается по возможности избегать упоминания Дина — чем меньше Майкл думает о Дине как о фигуре в игре, тем лучше. Дин отвечает только перед своими товарищами-охотниками и Советом, и, какими бы те ни были, они будут защищать его и его положение до последнего. Союзников Кастиэля, однако, можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки — и Наоми входит в это число, что говорит о многом. Он должен следить за собой.

Ручка Кастиэля парит над письмом, но пока он не может заставить себя подписать его.

Он поднимает глаза от стола и поворачивается к окну. Идет дождь, значит, Дин, вероятно, где-то внутри.

Приняв решение, Кастиэль встает и выходит из комнаты с письмом в руке. Он быстро идет по коридору, зная, что лучше двигаться быстро, пока не передумал.

В конечном итоге, Кастиэль находит Дина в галерее, которая является одним из последних мест, где он ожидал бы его увидеть. Приближаясь, Кастиэль не старается приглушить шаги, и сильно удивлен, обнаружив, что Дин зажег свечу единорога и изучает генеалогическое древо.

— Рэйчел говорила с тобой? — спрашивает Кастиэль.

— И тебе привет, Кас, — тон Дина нейтральный, почти усталый. — Да, говорила.

Кастиэль следит за взглядом Дина, пытаясь разобрать имена, которые привлекли его внимание. Имя Майкла, его ближайших родственников, включая Люцифера, — имя которого выцвело, но не удалено. Дин медленно перемещает свечу вниз, туда, где находится ветка Кастиэля, усики соединительных линий расходятся, как вены.

— Они все еще не вписали мое имя, — замечает Дин. — То, что сказала Рэйчел... причина в этом?

— Я не знаю, — говорит Кастиэль. — Возможно. Что ты об этом думаешь?

— Думаю, что вам, ребята, нужно принять решение, вот что я думаю.

Кастиэль негромко смеется. Дин вздрагивает.

— Это случается слишком часто. Хочешь возразить?

Дин кажется удивленным вопросом. Удивленным, потом подозрительным, а потом он пожимает плечами.

— Даже не знаю.

— Я думаю, тебе лучше написать Майклу лично, — говорит Кастиэль. — Я хотел бы знать твои мысли.

— Не важно, что я думаю, не так ли? — тихо говорит Дин. — Они просто сделают то, что хотят.

— Я — не они, — говорит Кастиэль.

— Я знаю, — когда Дин поворачивается к Кастиэлю, его взгляд уставший. И все же в нем есть капля нежности, мягкости, которой Кастиэль не заслуживает.

Холодок пробегает по спине Кастиэля, когда пелена спадает, и он понимает: сказанное Дином вчера — то, что он все это время воспринимал как нападение, — было _признанием_. То, что он сказал Кастиэлю, было для него позором, который он пытался скрыть и справиться с собой. Произнося это вслух, он обнажил свою уязвимость перед миром, а Кастиэль сказал ему, что все это — не имеет значения. _Он_ не имеет значения.

Сколько раз члены семьи Кастиэля говорили ему то же самое? Что он слишком бездумен, слишком не сфокусирован на общей картине?

— Дин, — быстро говорит Кастиэль, — прости, что принижал твое мнение. Я не всегда могу предвидеть, насколько глубоки могут быть различия между нами. Я не видел прямой связи твоего опыта с твоими убеждениями — ради друг друга твои родители порвали со своими старыми, могущественными Домами — и, конечно, это формирует твою личность. Брак что-то значит для тебя, что-то личное, о чем я никогда не задумывался, потому что есть вещи, которые я так и не научился считать... настоящими. Прости, если это звучит бессмысленно.

Дин обхватывает себя и сжимается все сильнее и сильнее во время речи Кастиэля. Он все еще хмуро смотрит на фамильное древо, глаза его следят за линиями, но он слушает. Он определенно слушает.

— Твое мнение очень важно для меня, — говорит Кастиэль. — И я хотел бы знать его, каким бы оно ни было. С этого момента я постараюсь лучше слушать тебя.

— Я... — Дин облизывает губы. — Чувак, это вне моей компетенции. Если брак будет опровергнут, то и договор расторгнут, верно?

— Полагаю, да.

— Полная ахинея, — говорит Дин. — Они же не оспаривают то, почему мы поженились. Они спорят так, словно сражаются за Сэма. Что за чертовщина тут творится?

— Это осложнение они сочли достойным изучения. Слабое место, чтобы вбить в него клин.

— Да уж. Да, логично, — Дин долго молчит, а затем медленно выдыхает. — Это нормально для вас, ребята? Ничего личного, просто бизнес. Брак неудобен? Да нахуй его тогда, ничего особенного. Думаю, пора начать думать, как вы.

— Это ужасная идея, — Кастиэль краснеет, когда Дин поднимает бровь. — Всего лишь мое мнение.

Дин воспитывался не так, как Кастиэль. Дин — охотник, его враги видны и известны, ближайшая семья — поддержка, которая помогла его росту. Дину не пришлось разбираться с опасностями придворной жизни так, как это делал Кастиэль. Он реагирует смело, решительно. Это в его природе — выступать против системы и ее последствий.

— Дин, — говорит Кастиэль, — я солгал тебе.

Зеленые глаза Дина стал почти золотыми при свете свечи-единорога.

— Насчет чего?

— Когда сказал... — Кастиэль опускает голову, потрясенный тем, что ему трудно произнести это вслух. — По правде говоря, я рад, что это был ты. Когда объявили, что ты займешь место своего брата, я был благодарен. Я знаю, насколько ужасно быть благодарным за то, что тебя втянули в это и ты стал их новым жертвенным агнцем. Но так оно и было. Я благодарен.

Чем больше он говорит, тем ему легче — слова легко вырываются наружу. Выражение лица Дина непроницаемо, но Кастиэль продолжает:

— Я никогда этого не хотел, но когда увидел тебя в храме в день нашей свадьбы, все, о чем я мог думать — _слава Богу, это ты_. Я подумал, что все смогу вынести, если это будет с тобой. Именно ты, и никто другой во всем мире, и уж точно не Сэм.

Кадык Дина подпрыгивает, когда он сглатывает. Ему нечего ответить на это, и Кастиэль не против — достаточно было признаться в этом вслух, обнажая свой позор в качестве компенсации.

— Кас, я хочу тебя кое о чем спросить, — тихо говорит Дин. — Скажи мне честно.

— Конечно.

— Ты их об этом попросил? Твоих приятелей дома — ты просил их оспорить наш брак?

Шок Кастиэля, должно быть, отчетливо виден на его лице, поскольку Дин почти в подтверждение слегка кивает сам себе.

— Нет, я бы так не поступил. Я могу быть эгоистом, но не настолько. Ущерб будет гораздо большим, чем в состоянии вынести моя совесть.

— Ладно, — Дин подносит свечу ближе и задувает пламя. — Спасибо.

— А ты думал, я так и поступлю? — спрашивает Кастиэль.

— Далеко ли ты зайдешь, чтобы вернуться к нормальной жизни? — спрашивает Дин. — Я бы и сам зашел довольно далеко.

— Думаю, не так уж и далеко, — Кастиэль улыбается вместе с Дином. — Итак... Ты хочешь подчиниться приказу Майкла?

— На самом деле, нет. То есть, если эта штука развалится, то, черт возьми, это будет не из-за меня. Нам это нужно. но я... Я все еще не хочу видеть Майкла, — Дин морщится. — Разве это плохо?

— Даже если и так, у меня есть своя доля этого зла, ведь я тоже не хочу ехать. Я сочинил ответное письмо и хотел, чтобы Рэйчел отправила его немедленно, — Кастиэль немного возится, передавая его Дину. — Я готов выслушать твое мнение.

— Блин, это какая-то необычная бумага, — говорит Дин со смехом.

— На данном этапе тебя _это_ удивляет?

— Подловил, — Дин подходит к окну в дальнем конце галереи, прислоняется к подоконнику и читает под солнечными лучами. Кастиэль следует за ним, так как тот в любом случае ничего не сказал, и терпеливо ждет, пока он просматривает текст. — Абсолютно цинично и безукоризненно вежливо. Это какие-то сумасшедшие навыки во плоти.

— Спасибо.

Атмосфера не очень комфортная, но это огромный прогресс по сравнению с тем, что было раньше. Кастиэль почувствовал облегчение, высказав то, что было нужно, и ему кажется, что по-своему, Дин тоже ощутил облегчение. Они что-нибудь решили? Кастиэль сомневается, но вместе с тем, он думает, что у них не налажен общий язык, чтобы понять это каким-либо значимым образом.

— Я знаю, что веду себя так, будто все знаю, — говорит Кастиэль. Дин хохочет, хотя и поднимает руки в знак капитуляции, когда видит лицо Кастиэля. — Но это не так, я много импровизирую по ходу дела, как и ты. Теперь я вижу, что тебе нужны... границы, четко очерченные границы. Но я не думаю, что понимаю, что это такое.

— Да, — соглашается Дин. Должно быть, он тоже размышлял об этом. — Но ведь это чушь какая-то, не так ли? Мы в этом вместе, но при этом не вместе. Я должен разобраться... в _себе_. Думаю.

— Я правда хочу помочь тебе, — искренне говорит Кастиэль.

— Я — не та проблема, которую нужно решить, — говорит Дин. — И знаешь что? Ты тоже.

— Что?

— Я начинаю понимать. Именно так многие люди относятся к тебе и друг к другу. Но дело не только в том, откуда ты родом, могу тебе сказать, что этого добра здесь навалом. Даже слишком, на мой взгляд, но мне повезло, что я смог... Выражать несогласие, наверное, столько, сколько мог. Мы — не вещи, Кас. Нас нельзя подобрать.

Кастиэль кивает.

— Что возвращает нас к твоей неприязни к этому соглашению. Отношение к нам как к вещам.

— Да, именно так, — Дин вздыхает с облегчением. — Мы не шахматные фигуры, понимаешь, о чем я?

— Да, — говорит Кастиэль. — Прости, что я обращался с тобой, как с шахматной фигурой.

— Да, и ты прости, что я... — Дин замолкает в замешательстве, а потом смеется. — Эй, это наша первая супружеская ссора, мы должны отметить ее в списке дел. Дай пять!

Кастиэль смущенно протягивает руку, довольный похвальной попыткой Дина привнести легкомыслие в этот момент. Это действительно не входит в их компетенцию, хотя Кастиэль не лгал, когда сказал, что рад компании.

— Кто мы друг для друга, Кас? — спрашивает Дин. — Ты и я?

— Понятия не имею.

Рот Дина кривится, единственное движение на лице, которое так же устало, как чувствует себя Кастиэль. Друзья, но не друзья, супруги, но не супруги. Оба не хотят быть скомпрометированными кем-то, не теряют чувства собственного достоинства, но не могут договориться о лучших методах для достижения этой цели. Что за пара из них вышла?

В этот момент нет гнева и желания бороться. Кастиэль чувствует — лишь по _счастливой случайности_ они наткнулись на эту странную маленькую нейтральную зону, где есть компромисс без понимания. Но также очевидно, что это еще не конец — они все еще в будущем будут сталкиваться с неудобными зазубринами друг друга. Остается вопрос, как они с этим справятся.

— Я понимаю, что ты так стараешься, чтобы это... сработало — думаю, это слово, — говорит Дин. — И знаю, что ты выходишь за рамки своего долга.

— Только потому, что это справедливо, — отвечает Кастиэль.

Дин кивает — не довольный, не несчастный, просто соглашаясь с тем, что это так. Он передает письмо обратно.

— Мне нравится. Если считаешь это хорошей идеей — отправляй.

— Хорошо, — Кастиэль встает. — Я передам его Рэйчел.

— Эй, — окликает Дин, когда Кастиэль собирается выйти из галереи. — Увидимся за ужином?

— Ох, — сердце Кастиэля непроизвольно подпрыгивает в груди. — О, да. Я приду.


	4. Chapter 4

Считается ли это перемирием, если они не договорились ни о каких условиях?

Проблема здесь, конечно, в том, что ни один из них не знает, чего хочет от этого брака. Это понятно, ведь не они же были его инициаторами, более того, — им пришлось специально менять свои планы, чтобы освободить для него место. Одно дело определять брак по тому, каким он должен быть для их стран, но чем он будет только для них двоих? Кто они друг для друга, когда кто-то из них стирает представление, которое они должны исполнять на публике?

Кастиэль почти жалеет, что отдал готовое письмо Рэйчел для отправки Майклу. Может и бесит, когда тебя выставляют напоказ, но в каком-то смысле он предпочел бы публичность неловкому супружескому уединению с Дином. Но это эгоистичная мысль, и Кастиэль с легкостью отбрасывает ее.

Кастиэль даже спускается к обеду, как и обещал Дину, хотя у него нет настроения разговаривать и он боится этой перспективы. Обещание остается обещанием, и Кастиэль пытается сосредоточиться на светлой стороне — горячей еде в правильной посуде.

Хотя с посудой, он, пожалуй _погорячился_, поскольку, когда он приходит на кухню, на столе его встречает стопка коробок, а духовка и плита отключены.

— Это пицца из города, — смущенно говорит Дин. — Я попросил Вирджила привезти немного. Ты не против?

— Конечно, — отвечает Кастиэль. — А зачем целых пять коробок? Это много, даже для тебя.

— Хорошо бы оставить что-нибудь на закуску, — говорит Дин. — Извини, чувак, у меня взыграло, и я уже целую вечность не хрустел приличной корочкой.

— Нет проблем, я люблю пиццу.

— Круто, — Дин принимается раскрывать коробки. — Есть любимые начинки?

— Да нет, наверное, — Кастиэль садится, когда Дин усаживает его на стул, тарелки уже расставлены на столе. — Мне нравится вкусный соус.

— Будем надеяться, это место столь же прекрасно, как мне помнится.

Пицца неплохая. Корочка немного толще, чем хотелось бы Кастиэлю, но начинка восхитительна, и Дин издает достаточно одобрительных звуков для них обоих. Пять разных коробок означают пять разных видов пиццы — очевидно, Дин учел все варианты — и Кастиэль смело пробует каждую, чтобы решить, какая из них ему больше нравится.

Дин дополняет опыт, рассказывая, какие начинки раньше были лучше или стали лучше, а также о том, как их сочетание варьируется от региона к региону. Кастиэль время от времени кивает, давая понять, что слушает.

Дело не в том, что он не хочет говорить — просто устал. Настроение нельзя навязать, и, поскольку Дин решает заполнить паузу, Кастиэль позволяет ему это. Пускай он много говорил с тех пор, как они прибыли в Дом Джошуа, по натуре он не слишком разговорчив — объяснять что-то ради конечной цели — совсем не то же самое, что говорить просто так. Дину хватает такта не указывать на отсутствие участия Кастиэля в разговоре, и тот за это благодарен.

Когда они закончили с пиццей и убрали остатки, которых оказалось много, Дин спрашивает:

— Хочешь посмотреть что-нибудь?

— Конечно, — соглашается Кастиэль.

Они отправляются в телевизионный зал — видимо, Дин также попросил Вирджила захватить в городе пару фильмов напрокат. Судя по обложкам, это что-то современное, и Дин принимается описывать какой-то научно-фантастический сериал, который он давно искал. Кастиэль усаживается в кресло, чтобы посмотреть, из-за чего весь сыр-бор.

Сериал кажется интересным, с красочными персонажами и остроумными диалогами, хотя, видимо, Дин начал не с первой серии, поэтому Кастиэль не может полностью вникнуть в историю. Он отстраненно размышляет о том, как это отражает аспекты его жизни; люди и ситуации могут меняться так быстро и небрежно, и часто полное понимание остается вне досягаемости Кастиэля.

Ну, это слишком мрачно.

Кастиэль не собирается засыпать, но просыпается, глядя на Дина, стоящего прямо над ним.Тот положил руку ему на плечо, но тут же отдергивает ее, едва Кастиэль открывает глаза.

— Ты заснул, — тихо, почти весело говорит Дин. — Так скучно было, да?

— Вовсе нет, я просто устал, — Кастиэль садится и массирует затекшую шею. — Закончилось?

— Да, — говорит Дин. — Слушай, я только что вспомнил, что мне нужно еще раз просмотреть языковые протоколы. У меня все еще есть лист с наметками, которые ты сделал, так что, может, я немного попрактикуюсь?

— Да, это вполне выполнимо, — Кастиэль встает, собираясь идти спать. — Я договорюсь на завтра.

***

В Доме Джошуа за одном из углов дома имеется цветник, выходящий на остатки конюшни. Раньше он был большим и ухоженным, но, по понятным причинам, пришел в запустение, несмотря на усилия садовника по его поддержанию.

Уже позднее утро, солнце наполовину поднялось в небе. У Кастиэля на голове большая широкополая шляпа, защищающая его от солнечных лучей, когда он сидит на корточках в грязи, выдирая сорняки и осторожно перемещая своенравные лозы в безопасное место. Струйка пота ползет за воротник, оседая между лопатками, а затем опускается вниз.

Почувствовав взгляд, Кастиэль поднимает голову. Он ничего бы и не увидел, если бы Дин, скрытый в тени дома, не двинулся с места.

— Дин? — Кастиэль садится, приподнимая край шляпы. — Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

Наступает пауза, Дин, возможно, обдумывает, стоит ли ему показываться, а затем выходит. Он в той же рубашке, что надевал на завтрак несколько часов назад, и его руки свободно лежат в карманах джинсов.

— Нет, — отвечает Дин, — просто вышел глотнуть свежего воздуха.

— Рэйчел смогла ответить на все твои вопросы?

Лицо Дина на мгновение принимает странное выражение — возможно, вспышка раздражения, наряду с другими эмоциями, которые Кастиэль не может определить.

— Да, она справилась, — он слегка откашливается. — Честно говоря, я не ожидал ее увидеть.

— Она лучше меня разбирается в языковых представлениях. В конце концов, я довольно много времени провел вдали от дома.

— Разве ты не должен был присоединиться к нам? — спрашивает Дин.

Возможно. Вообще-то, да, Кастиэль должен был присоединиться к ним. Нейтрально-неодобрительное хмыканье Рэйчел эхом отдается в ушах Кастиэля — та же реакция, которая последовала, когда Кастиэль этим утром велел ей взять на себя урок Дина.

— Ты злишься на меня? — внезапно спрашивает Дин.

— Из-за чего?

— Даже не знаю, — Дин пожимает плечами. — Именно поэтому и спрашиваю. Может, ты взбесился и отправил Рэйчел разбираться со мной.

— Я не сержусь на тебя, — Кастиэль задумчиво смотрит на свои садовые перчатки. Он чувствует внутри себя пустоту — там, где раньше был гнев, — но теперь она мало чем отличается от того, каким был Дом Джошуа, когда они только приехали. — Наверное, у меня просто для этого не было настроения.

— Но ты в настроении для садоводства?— интересуется Дин.

Кастиэль занят очередным сорняком, выдергивая его из земли слабым, но результативным рывком.

— Садоводство проще.

— По сравнению с чем?

— Не знаю, — резко говорит Кастиэль. — Людьми. Мной. тобой. Каждым.

Кастиэль больше не хочет смотреть на Дина, поэтому возвращается к работе, подавляя — прилив облегчения? разочарования? — когда тот в конце концов уходит, исчезая за углом дома, без сомнения, в поисках чего-то более интересного.

Майкл должен был выбрать кого-то другого. Наоми следовало выбрать кого-нибудь другого; видит Бог, сделай она так, обошлась бы меньшей головной болью. Дин, может и не подходит для этой договоренности, но Кастиэль не намного лучше. Сэм правильно поступил.

Приближающиеся шаги заставляют Кастиэля поднять голову.

Дин вернулся, хотя на этот раз не с пустыми руками. Он держит коробку с пиццей и корзину. Он входит в цветник, границы которого обозначены низким забором и аркой, и направляется к видавшему виды деревянному столу в дальнем конце, рядом с насосом. Со странной аккуратностью Дин выгружает свою ношу и расстилает на столе скатерть.

— Уже почти обед, — громко сообщает он.

— Немного рановато, — отвечает Кастиэль.

— И кто меня остановит, полиция нравов? — движения Дина эффективны и точны. Емкость для воды на угол, бумажные тарелки, бумажные стаканчики — Кастиэль даже не знал, что в доме есть одноразовая посуда. К тому времени, как Дин накрыл поляну, Кастиэлю уже поздно протестовать.

Он встает и идет к насосу, где снимает перчатки и моет руки. Его одежда не подходит для стола, но он сомневается, что Дин будет возражать.

Едят они молча. Пицца разогрета, хотя корочки уже не такие твердые, как вчера. Дин выковыривает ананасы из куска, перед тем, как есть; Кастиэль испытывает соблазн взять их себе, но чувствует, что это было бы слишком интимно.

— У тебя дома есть сад? — спрашивает Дин.

— Да, — кивает Кастиэль. — Маленький, совсем не такой, как этот.

— Выращиваешь специи?

— Я не готовлю, — Кастиэль морщится. — Не так. Я в состоянии готовить, но чаще всего мне не хватает ни умения, ни терпения. Травы, которые я выращиваю, я использую для работы. Это не моя специальность, но иногда я балуюсь.

Дин выглядит смущенным.

— Балуешься?

Кастиэль отряхивает руки от крошек и соуса. Встает с деревянной скамьи и идет к растениям, растущим на решетке, срывая пучок молодых побегов и лоз. Он приносит их обратно к столу и скручивает в шар — Дин жадно наблюдает за ним. Немного слюны, незаметно добавленной на большой палец, склеивает органические ингредиенты, и пара волосков с рубашки Кастиэля обвязываются вокруг формы.

— Видишь это? — Кастиэль поднимает маленький скрученный шарик, чтобы Дин мог его рассмотреть.

— Да-а? — тянет Дин.

Кастиэль медленно вдыхает, сосредотачивается на задаче и отбрасывает шар от стола.

Тот громко взрывается в искрах зеленого и желтого. Вообще-то, не громче щелчка при открытии банки с пивом, но Дин все равно восклицает:

— Ого!

— Алхимия, — говорит Кастиэль. — Именно этим я и занимаюсь.

— Но... — Дин смотрит туда, где была маленькая вспышка. — Это были просто... обычные предметы.

— Большинство заклинаний состоят из обычных предметов, — указывает Кастиэль.

— Да, но чаще всего... в этом замешаны огонь, серебро или кровь.

— Магия крови не всегда внешняя, — Кастиэль показывает на себя. — Она может быть внутренней, если есть сила.

— Это охрененно круто! — восклицает Дин. — Никогда не видел, чтобы Хранители Знаний такое творили.

— На это есть особая причина. Все, что выходит за рамки простых салонных трюков, может быть опасным, и риск для заклинателя огромен. Оно действительно того не стоит.

— Но все равно круто, — от удивления Дин действительно выглядит очень молодым. — Ладно, да, это пыль в глаза, но ты можешь то, чего не могу я, и это всегда будет круто.

— Я могу сделать много того, что тебе неподвластно, — рассудительно говорит Кастиэль. — Точно так же, как и ты умеешь то, что не могу я.

Дин фыркает себе под нос.

— Ну да, как будто охота — это ракетостроение.

— Я не это имел в виду, — раздраженно говорит ему Кастиэль. — Ты умеешь чинить механизмы, хорошо водить машину, у тебя острый глаз и цепкая память на подтекст и эмоциональный резонанс во всем, что ты видишь. И это только поверхностный взгляд на жизненно важные навыки, необходимые для независимости. Жесткие навыки, мягкие навыки — все они ценны.

Дин пристально смотрит на него.

— Не думаю, что я понял хотя бы половину из того, что ты только что сказал.

— Нет, — возражает Кастиэль. — Ты просто так говоришь, но это неправда. Ты очень умный. Любой, кто говорит тебе обратное — пытается тебя контролировать.

— Там, откуда ты родом, все так и работает?

— Не надо... — Кастиэль обрывает себя, делая глубокий вдох. Дин очень хорошо умеет уклоняться от тем, которые его не интересуют. — Дай мне закончить обед.

Дин издает неопределенный звук.

— Тогда вернемся к садоводству?

— Может, ты хочешь чем-нибудь заняться? — интересуется Кастиэль.

— Нет, нет, я не хочу отрывать тебя от работы в саду.

— Хочешь поехать в город? Ты не находишь себе места? Да? — Кастиэль встает. — Я приму душ и составлю тебе компанию.

— Нет, я... — Дин нервно сглатывает. — Ты предпочитаешь прямоту, верно?

— Однозначно. Что ты хочешь?

— Я... — Дин замолкает, быстро моргая и облизывая губы. — Я не хочу тебя беспокоить.

Кастиэль морщится.

— Это не единственная вещь, которую я могу тебе дать.

— Кас, ты не слушаешь, — говорит Дин. — Я прошу тебя ответить мне прямо. И не хочу причинять тебе беспокойство. Я сейчас тебя беспокою?

Кастиэль садится. Он не должен быть в состоянии вынести взгляд Дина — словно тот бомба, готовая взорваться, но именно это и происходит, он выдерживает его. Сады тихие, а территория за ними — пустое пространство, подчеркивающее их изолированность. Если Кастиэль не может признаться в этом здесь, значит больше нигде.

— Я просто так злюсь, — тихо говорит Кастиэль. — Не на тебя — на ситуацию. Я знаю, что в этом нет ничего нового, но мне кажется, я неплохо справляюсь, не вымещая это на тебе. Но дело в том, что чем больше я узнаю тебя, тем больше злюсь. Тебе надо было бежать вместе с братом.

— Что, и оставить тебя на милость кого-то еще хуже? — Дин слегка улыбается, пытаясь пошутить. — Ты же знаешь, что я — лучшее, что у нас есть. Второе место, после Сэма.

— Они не заслуживают тебя, — говорит Кастиэль. — Майкл не заслуживает тебя.

— Это и правда тебя достает, — удивляется Дин. — Типа, конкретно так.

Кастиэль хмурится.

— В противном случае, я бы волновался.

— Нет, я имею в виду... — Дин потирает рукой висок, прежде чем вспомнить, что минуту назад ел пиццу, и теперь у него волосы в томатном соусе. Он вздыхает. — А чем ты любишь заниматься для развлечения?

— Мы что, меняем тему? — спрашивает Кастиэль.

— Нет. Что ты любишь делать для развлечения? Чтобы оторваться?

Это так похоже на то, что сказал бы Бальтазар.

— Я простой человек, Дин. Я читаю, переписываю старые произведения, хожу в музеи.

— А как насчет того, когда ты действительно нервничаешь из-за, ну не знаю, аттестационных работ? Я уверен, что у тебя есть коллеги, которые тебе не нравятся, начальники, которые досаждают. Черт, ты совершенно... — Дин внезапно замолкает, глаза его загораются каким-то пониманием. — О. Точно.

— Что?

— Идем со мной, — Дин встает и жестом приглашает Кастиэля следовать за ним. — Оставь пиццу, просто... пошли со мной.

Кастиэль понятия не имеет, что происходит, но встает, следуя за Дином, который выходит из сада на поляну сразу за забором. Дом находится за спиной Кастиэля, но он почти чувствует, как тот наблюдает за ними и осуждает их — конкретно его.

— Насколько я понимаю, ты держал все в себе, — говорит Дин. Это позиция лидера, голос лидера. Или голос старшего брата. Возможно, это одно и то же. — Ты был настороже с того момента, как попал сюда — взял на себя ответственность, держал все под контролем, и я думаю... — он задумчиво смотрит на Кастиэля. — Думаю, именно этим ты, по-твоему, и должен заниматься, будучи более подготовленным, чем я. Но на самом деле ты этого не хочешь, и вскоре это должно тебя накрыть. Я знаю, через что ты проходишь, поверь, знаю, и это будет сильно действовать тебе на нервы.

— Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. Ты намекаешь, что я не справлюсь? — Кастиэль выпрямляется. — Я не слабак, Дин.

— Я и не говорю, что ты слабак, — спокойно отвечает Дин. — Я говорю, что ты в этом не одинок. Давай, ударь меня!

— Нет, — решительно возражает Кастиэль.

— Поверь, ты не причинишь мне вреда. Просто ударь.

— Нет.

— Да ладно тебе, мужик! — Дин толкает Кастиэля в плечо. Толчок не сильный, пальцы лишь задевают его, но прикосновение провоцирует, заставляя Кастиэля ощетиниться. — Когда Наоми сказала тебе, что ты должен жениться, что ты сделал?

— Я не сбежал.

— Ладно, да, ты подчинился, но лишь для виду, — говорит Дин. — Ты — коварный сукин сын — сделал что-то для себя, преодолевая все риски и опасности, потому что тебе нужно было что-то сделать, взбунтоваться любым тайным и особым способом, так, чтобы это никому не повредило или не повлияло на картину в целом. Ты потрахался, и знаешь что? Ты это заслужил.

Лицо Кастиэля полыхает, отчасти от смущения, отчасти от шока, что Дин так откровенно говорит об этом.

— К чему ты клонишь?

— К тому, что ты злишься и как-то это выражаешь! — восклицает Дин, практически сияя. — Я знаю, что в тебе это есть, в тебе есть все это: разочарование и кипящие страсти, и... Единственный человек, на котором ты можешь это выместить, — я, а ты этого не делаешь.

Кастиэль смотрит на Дина, а затем напряженно кивает в знак согласия.

— Будь это кто-то другой, ты бы ему всю задницу надрал. Я понял, чувак. Дело в том, что ты присматриваешь за мной, а я должен присматривать за тобой. Только так это может сработать, — Дин раскрывает объятия. — Ударь меня.

— Последняя часть не имеет смысла.

— Ладно, — Дин возвращается в сад, критически оглядываясь вокруг, прежде чем находит пару деревянных ручек, которые, скорее всего, раньше использовались для грабель или лопат. Когда он возвращается, он бросает одну Кастиэлю, который ловит ее только из вежливости. — Ты же знаешь, как этим пользоваться.

Кастиэль крепче сжимает палку.

— Сначала нам нужно размяться, — он задыхается, когда Дин тычет в него деревянной ручкой, заставляя отступить.

— Да, вот так, — говорит Дин.

— Мы только что поели, — напоминает Кастиэль сквозь стиснутые зубы. — нас стошнит...

Стук дерева о дерево разрывает воздух. Кастиэль пялится на Дина, который мог бы наградить его сотрясением мозга, если бы Кастиэль не закрылся своей палкой. А может, и нет — у Дина рефлексы охотника, и он бы вовремя остановился. Может быть. Наверное.

— Или ты предпочитаешь напасть на меня в боксерских перчатках? — говорит Дин. — Боксерская груша не дает сдачи.

— Это медитативно, — резко говорит Кастиэль. — Я делаю это не для того, чтобы причинить кому-то боль.

— Ты никому не причинишь вреда, — Дин тянет свою палку назад только для того, чтобы снова взмахнуть ею, целясь в колени Кастиэля. Он ухмыляется, когда тот блокирует и этот удар, а затем крутит своей палкой. Хвастун. — Сомневаюсь, что ты смог бы причинить мне боль, даже если бы захотел.

— Я бы и не захотел.

— Никогда не говори никогда, Кас.

— Почему ты так говоришь? Почему ты... — Кастиэль едва не пропускает следующий удар, отклоняя его прежде, чем тот настигает живот.

Что-то внутри Кастиэля разворачивается. Напряжение в руках, удовлетворение от того, что он держит что-то твердое, вызывающий блеск в глазах Дина — все это сливается и освещает что-то внутри Кастиэля, заставляя его ударить в ответ. Он замахивается, бьет и парирует, двигаясь без изящества и стиля, поскольку в мире, где есть так много всего, что он не может сделать. Это — он может.

Потому что Дин готов к нему. Дин улыбается ему, довольный, вместо того, чтобы пожалеть, его зеленые глаза пронзают Кастиэля насквозь.

— Это все, на что ты способен? — бросает он вызов.

Нет, не все. Время сдвигается, смазывая движение, шум и пот — тело Кастиэля принимает то, что ему предлагают, изливая весь свой гнев и разочарование на удар дерева о дерево.

Все это время Дин кивает Кастиэлю и легко отвечает, перенося вес с ноги на ногу в ожидании следующего удара. Сквозь туман неожиданного адреналина Кастиэль замечает, что это знакомо Дину, наверное, своеобразный ритуал снятия стресса среди охотников или его друзей, или даже семьи. Дин пытается чем-то с ним поделиться. Дин пытается помочь ему.

Дин не должен этого делать.

— Блядь, — говорит Кастиэль, тяжело дыша. Он ненавидит быть беспомощным, чувствовать себя беспомощным. Это заученная ненависть, впитанная в его кости вместе с мудростью знания, когда нужно молчать. Дин наверняка видел это в Кастиэле — а если нет, то уж точно увидит сейчас.

— Да, именно так, — спокойно отвечает Дин.

— Блядь, — повторяет Кастиэль. Он смотрит на палку — дерево раскололось и треснуло там, куда пришлись удары. Ему не нужно смотреть на свою руку, чтобы знать — кожа поцарапана, и, возможно, кое-где открытые ранки. А значит, есть кровь, плюс соль от пота и грязные руки.

Дин не должен видеть его таким. Кастиэлю стоит быть умнее, лучше, надежнее. Предполагается, что Дин сможет рассчитывать на него, что он справится с ситуацией и успешно проведет их обоих через это. Насколько он сейчас полезен?

Кастиэль кричит. Это недостойный звук, но он служит своей цели, вытягивая запасы его энергии через спираль в животе, вниз по руке и наружу.

Он отбрасывает палку подальше от Дина, и та взрывается в воздухе.

Дин вскрикивает от неожиданности, а затем тоже кричит, но уже совсем по другой причине: он бросается вперед и падает на колени перед упавшим Кастиэлем.

— Чувак, твою мать! — вопит Дин.

Кастиэль садится и вытягивает перед собой руку. Она вся горит, артерии и вены жжет магическим откатом, мышцы напряглись от сброшенной энергии. Кастиэль пытается шутить:

— Вот почему мы не используем такую магию.

— Ох, приятель, — Дин стягивает с себя рубашку, надетую поверх майки, и оборачивает ее вокруг руки Кастиэля с быстротой, противоречащей тому, как часто он это делает. — Вот блин, Кас, я...

— Если ты скажешь, что сожалеешь, я сделаю это снова, — Кастиэль смотрит на Дина, хотя в данный момент его зрение досадно расплывчато. — Не понимаю, с чего ты так беспокоишься.

Дин поджимает губы. Кастиэль ждет протеста или объяснений и определенно не ожидает, что рука Дина опустится ему на шею, и его притянут к груди, чтобы... о, обнять. Это точно объятие, настолько удобное, насколько вообще возможно, когда Дин крайне осторожно отводит раненую руку Кастиэля подальше от их тел.

— Я понимаю, что ты пытался сделать, — говорит Кастиэль, сопротивляясь желанию отстраниться. — Ты думал с помощью этого упражнения спровоцировать эмоциональный всплеск, но, Дин, я не такой, как ты.

— Не парься, — отзывается тот, однако все равно не размыкает объятий.

Если Кастиэль расслабит шею, то сможет прижаться виском к плечу Дина — твердому и сильному. Рука Дина скользит ниже, к основанию шеи Кастиэля, мягко сжимая. От Дина пахнет потом и пиццей. Он грязный. Тело Кастиэля не должно расслабляться от одного его прикосновения, словно Дин — какая-то цепь заземления.

— Я не могу быть обузой для тебя, — тихо говорит Кастиэль.

— Ага, можно подумать, я лучше, болван, — отвечает Дин. — Я здесь новичок, помнишь?

— Это не твоя вина. У тебя не было выбора.

— Черт побери, Кас, ты себя слышишь? В этом деле нас двое. Когда я чувствую себя фигово, ты пытаешься что-то поделать с этим. Когда тебе нехорошо — моя очередь.

— Я ничем тебе не помог, — возражает Кастиэль.

— Неправда. Я же говорил, что ты не даешь мне здесь лезть на стену.

— Но я также и причина твоего стресса.

— Остановись, — рука Дина двигается, рисуя круги между лопаток Кастиэля. Тот вздыхает, в основном невольно. — Просто позволь мне, ладно?

Кастиэль где-то читал, что некоторые животные любят сидеть в коробках, потому что это связано с инстинктом жажды защиты и безопасности. Дин — не коробка, но когда его грудь прижата к груди Кастиэля, дыхание касается его уха, а рука крепко обхватывает бок — эффект тот же. В действиях Дина отсутствует здравый смысл, нет ни шуток, ни ворчания. Дин спокоен и терпелив.

Кастиэль закрывает глаза, уткнувшись в плечо Дина, молча желая, чтобы тот не двигался. Он и не шевелится.

— Никому не говори об этом, — предупреждает Кастиэль.

Дин смеется.

— Конечно, нет.

***

К моменту их возвращения, пицца уже остыла, но на вкус Кастиэля она — манна небесная. Дин хихикает, глядя с каким аппетитом, он уплетает кусок за куском, но вряд ли Кастиэля это сейчас смутит.

Он также считает, что поскольку изначально «блестящая идея» принадлежала Дину, тот может делать с рукой Кастиэля все, что захочет — массировать ее, чтобы разблокировать мышцу, и протирать влажным полотенцем. Руки Дина благословенно тверды и деловиты, никаких дурацких поглаживаний, которые приводят Кастиэля в бешенство. Дин сосредоточен на поиске спазмов и их смягчении, и очень скоро Кас снова может пошевелить пальцами.

— Это похоже на заклинание изгнания? — с любопытством спрашивает Дин. — Но вместо того, чтобы изгнать какое-нибудь живое существо, ты... изгнал себя из объекта?

Кастиэль кивает, довольный сообразительностью Дина.

— Молодец. Да, именно так.

Дин улыбается ему.

— Итак, тело поглощает активную силу, и отдача — это то, что ты посылаешь.

— Я не собираюсь учить тебя.

— Я и не просил, — смеется Дин. — Меня вполне устраивает старая добрая соль с серебром. О, кстати! Кажется, я починил радио. После всего, хочешь помыться и расслабиться, а после встретиться в кабинете?

Кастиэль кивает.

— Хорошо.

Покончив с едой и приведя в порядок сад, они возвращаются в дом. Кастиэль принимает душ, радуясь теплой воде и возможности смыть утреннюю грязь. Из-за травмированной правой руки ему приходится больше полагаться на левую, где откровенно бросается в глаза брачная татуировка, которую до этого Кастиэль почти не замечал.

Они оба почти все время носят рубашки с длинными рукавами, даже в доме, поэтому Кастиэль забыл об этом символе. Теперь он смотрит на нее, поворачивая руку и глядя, как перемещаются под каплями воды буквы. Дин как-то сказал, что остро чувствует присутствие татуировки. Кастиэль пытается представить, что при этом чувствует Дин — страх, принадлежность, смирение. Или напоминание о том, чего он больше не может иметь.

Переодевание после душа занимает немного больше времени, чем необходимо, а значит, когда Кастиэль добирается до кабинета, Дин уже там. На нем новые рубашка и джинсы, волосы слегка влажные, а рука лежит на недавно отремонтированном радиоприемнике.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Дин. — Может, наложим шину?

— Нет, все хорошо, — Кастиэль крутит локтем. — Просто такое ощущение, будто в руке судорога. Мне всего лишь нужно будет больше пить жидкости, чтобы компенсировать это.

— Сиди на попе ровно, — говорит Дин, когда Кастиэль начинает двигаться к двери. — Я принесу что-нибудь.

Кастиэль садится в кресло, ошеломленно наблюдая, как Дин уходит. Оставшись один в комнате, он поворачивается к радио, замечая, что деревянная рама и ручки блестят от новой полировки. Музыка слабая, поэтому Кастиэль тщательно регулирует громкость, наполняя комнату мелодией из сорока лучших песенок, хотя звук искажен статикой.

Когда Дин возвращается — с подносом! — он подтверждает, что это максимальное качество сигнала, которого ему удалось добиться.

— Возможно, это потому, что мы на вершине холма.

— Или дело в антеннах? — предполагает Кастиэль.

— Трудно сказать, но все может быть, — Дин принес из кухни на выбор воду, сок и пиво, а также закуски. Кастиэль пьет сок, Дин — пиво. — Если бы телевизор работал, я точно мог бы сказать.

— Телевизор больше не работает?

— Я имею в виду, если бы по телевизору транслировались каналы, — говорит Дин. — Мы можем смотреть фильмы, но никаких передач.

— Это письма? — спрашивает Кастиэль.

— О, точно, — спохватывается Дин и берет с подноса небольшую стопку, передавая ее Кастиэлю. — Пришли сегодня утром, Лиз передала их мне внизу.

Кастиэль вполне уверен, что он не вздрогнул при упоминании имени их повара. Он также не собирается думать о том, что теперь лучше понимает, насколько помогает физический контакт. Объятие Дина принесло... облегчение. Естественно, Дин — из них двоих более эмоциональный — нуждается в большем. Кастиэль не собирается об этом думать. Это не его дело.

— Ответ от Майкла, — сообщает Кастиэль, показывая Дину конверт с золотой каймой. — Будем надеяться.

— Скрестим пальцы, — отзывается Дин.

Письмо от Майкла спокойное, без каких-либо угроз, которые бы сразу бросились в глаза Кастиэлю. Оно короче, чем письмо, на которое он отвечал, но в нем упоминается несколько важных пунктов Кастиэля. Король признает их, особенно важность поведения, словно так и должно быть.

— Он разрешил нам остаться здесь на время нашего медового месяца.

— Это же хорошо, правда? Почему ты так обеспокоен?

— Он слишком легко сдался, — Кастиэль передает письмо Дину, чтобы тот прочел. — Никаких переговоров, и он не предлагает никаких альтернатив.

Дин хмурится.

— Как ты думаешь, что это значит?

— Ситуация может оказаться более опасной, чем мы думаем, — Кастиэль откидывается на спинку стула и медленно выдыхает. — У него могут быть и другие причины оставить нас, и они сейчас в приоритете.

— Хорошо для нас, но не обязательно хорошо для всех остальных, — Дин неспешно попивает пиво. — Ну и ладно.

Перерыв в занятиях, по-видимому, включает решение Дина научить Кастиэля играть в покер. Не то чтобы Дин планировал все именно так — все начинается с того, что он достает колоду карт, найденную в другом месте дома, и спрашивает Кастиэля об этом произведении искусства. Это специальная колода с использованием геральдических изображений и другой символики, а значит, скорее всего, она принадлежала одному из предыдущих владельцев дома.

— Карточные игры широко распространены при дворе, — говорит Кастиэль.

— Серьезно? — Дин, кажется, в восторге от этого. — Знаешь, чем больше ты говоришь об этом месте, тем больше оно похоже на скопище подонков и мерзости.

— Откровенно говоря, сравнение может быть уместно, — Кастиэль наблюдает, как Дин тасует, его пальцы слишком быстро творят магию ловкости рук, чтобы Кастиэль мог ее увидеть. — Но Майкл пытался с этим бороться. Если в королевской семье и есть пороки, он предпочитает, чтобы они были его собственными.

— Король не любит азартных игр?

— Скорее, он слишком много раз проигрывал, чтобы пристраститься к этому, — Кастиэль улыбается, услышав смешок Дина. — Ходят слухи, что он мог простить проигрыш только своему брату. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока ставки не становились слишком высоки для обоих.

— А, Люцифер, — Дин еще раз тасует карты и начинает сдавать. — Его же заперли в башне, как и тебя.

Кастиэль фыркает себе под нос.

— Меня не запирали в башне.

— Чувак, мне даже не нужно говорить, что это игра слов, потому что это и правда так.

— Только Майклу не говори об этом, — предупреждает Кастиэль. — Это щекотливая тема.

— Какая именно: то, что ты изображал Рапунцель, или его брат?

— Обе, — говорит Кастиэль. — Не знаю, почему я вынужден повторять тебе это снова и снова. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что мы не должны провоцировать людей, но то, как ты... этот озорной блеск в твоих глазах вызывает беспокойство.

— Неа, я буду слишком занят, выигрывая у всех бабки, чтобы думать о провокациях, — отвечает Дин. — Спасибо за идею, Кас.

Они играют в разные игры. Большинство игр Дина имеют эквивалент, знакомый Кастиэлю, хотя количество континентальных вариаций покера просто ошеломляет. Зачем так много, Кастиэль понятия не имеет — возможно, их реакция на конкуренцию заключается в увеличении количества вещей, в которых они могут быть лучшими.

Кастиэль и Дин играют не на деньги. Они используют систему очков, учет которых письменно ведет Кастиэль. Он предоставляет Дину возможность подумать, что победитель получит в конце дня. Кастиэль подзабыл, как играть, но под чутким руководством Дина и с его полезными советами справляется. Он отмечает рассказы Дина и наблюдает за его игровыми стратегиями; без сомнения, Дин делает то же самое и находит это познавательным.

Радио создает фоновый шум — реклама и нарочитое произношение дикторов очень отличаются от того, к чему привык Кастиэль. В их радиостанциях больше энергии и волнения, так же как в фильмах и телевизионных шоу. Это напоминает Кастиэлю детей — нет, подростков, — все еще переполненных возможностями и открытиями. Это хорошо.

Но их ждут и другие сюрпризы.

_«...а на первом месте даже спустя три недели все еще "Нечто глубокое" — гимн, написанный в честь свадьбы Дина и Кастиэля, которые, я уверен, ценят такое внимание, поскольку продолжают наслаждаться медовым месяцем в их любовном гнездышке на побережье...»_

Лицо Дина приобретает интересный оттенок, глаза расширяются от паники. Кастиэль бросает на него печальный взгляд, а затем протягивает руку, чтобы переключить канал. К сожалению, легче сказать, чем сделать, и Кастиэлю приходится довольно сильно снизить частоту, чтобы найти что-то, кроме шумов.

— Не обязательно было переключать, — смущенно говорит Дин.

— Уже поздно, — просто говорит Кастиэль. — В нашем пребывании здесь есть одна светлая сторона — мы изолированы от этого цирка.

— Им обязательно было писать песню? — стонет Дин.

— Я уверен, что стоит намекнуть, и нам выделят лицензионные платежи.

— Тьфу, — смятение Дина не должно быть таким забавным. — Ладно, но разве нельзя было написать хорошую песню? Где побольше басов и поменьше трелей?

— Сомневаюсь, что их вдохновляло что-то, кроме всей этой помпезной белой свадьбы и истории про юных влюбленных.

Дин немного молчит перед следующей раздачей, время от времени поглядывая на радио, словно ждал, что оно сбросит ему на голову еще один подарок. Наконец он заговаривает:

— Ты когда-нибудь хотел грандиозную белую свадьбу? Если ты не против подобного вопроса.

— Все нормально, спрашивай, — отвечает Кастиэль. — И, нет. Свадьбы — браки в целом — имеют для меня определенный неприятный контекст. Как двоюродный брат, Майкл имел бы право решать, могу ли я жениться, и на ком. Я всегда планировал жить во грехе, если найду кого-то.

Это вызывает у Дина улыбку.

— Конечно. Ты бы именно так и сделал.

— А как насчет тебя? Если ты не возражаешь.

— Я никогда об этом не думал, — Дин кажется немного смущенным, что странно, ведь он сам поднял эту тему. Это заставляет Кастиэля вспомнить недавний разговор — а кажется, будто прошла вечность, — когда Дин упоминал о семейном вмешательстве в такие дела. — Это всегда было что-то, что происходит с другими. Знаю, это странно.

— Нет, не странно, — говорит Кастиэль.

— Конечно, странно, — возражает Дин. — Теперь ты спросишь, не разбил ли кто мое сердце, отвратив от мыслей о женитьбе.

— Разумеется, может, кто-то и разбил. Или это сделал ты. Или оба ваших сердца были разбиты по не зависящим от вас причинам, и вы храните... своего рода закладку внутри себя, на случай, если сможете найти способ вернуться друг к другу. Или... — Кастиэль многозначительно ловит взгляд Дина. — Может, никакой истории вообще нет, а брак — это просто то, что никогда не казалось тебе важным. Подойдет любое объяснение, и ни одно из них не сделает тебя «странным».

Выражение лица Дина задумчивое.

— Вроде того, как секс не имел к тебе никакого отношения?

Кастиэль думает.

— Да. Это уместное сравнение.

— Но ты же мог найти кого-нибудь, — говорит Дин.

— Или вообще никого и продолжать жить той жизнью, которую выбрал для себя, — отвечает Кастиэль. — Я не был несчастен.

— Я тоже, — отвечает Дин. — Ну, то есть, охота — это охота, и у меня с ней отличные отношения, но... Все вокруг продолжали твердить мне, что должно быть больше. Я понятия не имею, что, черт возьми, подумает об этом моя команда, когда я вернусь.

— Поверят ли они, что ты способен на это?

— Способен ли я тосковать по долбаному возлюбленному, на которого запал в подростковом возрасте? — Дин усмехается. Его взгляд смещается, когда он задумывается об этом, и лицо искажается от ужаса. — Едрена кочерыжка, они действительно могут купиться на это!

Кастиэлю определенно стоит удержаться от смеха.

— Господи, — стонет Дин и закрывает лицо руками. — Они подумают, что все мои похождения были направлены на то, чтобы скрыть пострадавшие чувства.

— Мне очень жаль, Дин.

— Заткнись, — говорит Дин со смехом. — Ты разбил мне сердце, придурок.

— Я не хотел, — отвечает Кастиэль, плечи его трясутся от смеха. — Я был молод и глуп, и никогда не думал, что такой общительный и солидный молодой человек с континента запомнит нашу случайную встречу.

— Чертовски верно, я _солидный_, — бормочет Дин.

Ситуация в Доме Джошуа не возвращается — и не может вернуться — к прежнему, исходному положению, но атмосфера изменилась, другое чувство — ожидание — окутало их, как завеса. Это не кажется опасным — если они могут смеяться над этим сейчас, возможно, когда-нибудь в будущем, смогут прояснить другие, более сложные части.

Пускай упражнения Дина не сработали так, как он надеялся, но что-то получилось. Кастиэль не может сожалеть о своем моменте уязвимости перед Дином; не после того, как маятник в голове Кастиэля вернулся назад к решимости — у них все получится.

***

На следующее утро Кастиэль в лучшем настроении, но он не готов к тому, что встречает его на кухне. Когда он входит, Дин резко поворачивает голову, но быстро возвращается к своей работе.

— Ты готовишь, — говорит Кастиэль. — Зачем?

— Просто хочу, — Дин умело орудует сковородкой, переворачивая, — кажется, блин, — на другую сторону. — Я раньше... Мы часто переезжали в детстве. Когда я достаточно подрос, мама с папой занимались миссиями, а я оставался на хозяйстве.

— Что включало в себя приготовление еды для тебя и твоего брата, — предполагает Кастиэль.

— Бинго, — Дин даже надел фартук и завязал его сзади бантиком, который теперь мягко лежал на пояснице. — Это не так уж отличается от починки разных вещей. Есть детали, и можно понять, как они сочетаются.

Кастиэль должен предложить свою помощь, но вместо этого садится и наблюдает за Дином. Его движения за плитой так же непринужденны, как и до этого с палкой, и Кастиэль внезапно, словно воочию, видит юного Дина, мастерски берущего на себя ответственность за походную кухню, пока еще более молодой Сэм наблюдает. Это не тот образ, который Кастиэль ассоциировал бы с охотником, но стоит признать, он не знает ни одного охотника, кроме Дина. Тем не менее, Кастиэль не удивился бы, если бы в мире больше не существовало такого охотника, как Дин.

— Ты же понимаешь, что тебе придется съесть все, чем я тебя угощу, — говорит Дин через плечо. — Потому что иначе ты заденешь мои чувства.

— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, — отвечает Кастиэль.

Общая атмосфера приятная, а еда тем более. Хотя прежде Дин уклонялся от похвалы Кастиэля, сейчас он радостно ее принимает — пока они едят, он торжественно машет руками, когда Кастиэль говорит, что это самые воздушные блины, которые он когда-либо пробовал в своей жизни.

— Ладно, я подумал о нашем гербе, — Дин ставит пустую тарелку на середину стола, то и дело дергая ее. — Можно было бы взять четыре символа — ну, или пять, — но главные четыре в четвертях по всему щиту. Я займу одну сторону, ты — другую; верхняя половина — то, что мы унаследовали от наших семей, а нижняя — личное.

— В этом есть смысл, — Кастиэль продолжает есть, а Дин перебирает свою еду выбирая куски, которые берет за основу упомянутых символов, раскладывая их на тарелке. — Есть что-то конкретно, что ты бы хотел?

— Э-э, нет, я еще не решил, но... Кажется, это мы должны оставить для себя. Думаю, это важно.

Кастиэль кивает.

— Согласен.

— Поэтому я прошелся по библиотеке, искал книгу учета или типа того. Ты говорил, что есть символы, которые мы не можем использовать, да?

— Да, — отвечает Кастиэль. Дин провел исследования. — Сам я не искал записи, но даже если бы они и были, сомневаюсь в их актуальности. Я попрошу Рэйчел помочь.

— Здорово, — Дин накалывает блинчик вилкой и аккуратно откусывает от него кусочек. Он определенной формы, и Дин кладет его в верхний левый угол тарелки. — Ладно, вот один из моих. Кусочек бекона — это твое дерево. Груша подойдет?

Кастиэль отодвигает свой стул подальше от стола, вытягивая шею, чтобы получше рассмотреть раскладку Дина.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы твой олень смотрел внутрь? Я думаю, это уравновешивает дерево напротив, но какова твоя мысль?

Дин перестает тыкать в грушу и с задумчивым видом поворачивается к Кастиэлю. И очень ровным голосом говорит:

— Когда папа сделал предложение маме, они оба знали, что главы семей будут против. Наше время довольно либерально, но браки между стародавними Домами по эту сторону границы — тоже тот еще геморрой. Я имею в виду, Кэмпбеллы пекутся о родословной, хотя и не используют это слово. Винчестеры не так уж плохи, но дедушка Генри — Хранитель, а папа хотел заниматься охотой. Однако моим родителям было наплевать на все это, они просто... Хотели этот брак. Так и сделали.

Дин замолкает на мгновение, легкая улыбка на его лице почти слишком хрупкая, несмотря на то, что он рассказывал. Кастиэль почти ощущает себя лишним, как бы нелепо это ни звучало.

— Они оба предполагали, что потеряют свое наследство, — продолжает Дин, — но первое, что они купили вместе, была Импала шестьдесят седьмого года... как... хм...

— Как материальный символ их выбора друг друга? — подсказывает Кастиэль.

— Да, точно, ага, — Дин прочищает горло. — Ну вот. Поскольку мои родители совершенно лишены неоригинальности, они и засунули это достижение в свой герб.

Кастиэль ждет продолжения, но на этом, кажется, все. Он смотрит на кусок блина, на маленькую звериную голову, повернутую вправо. Пальцы Дина почти беспокойно касаются края тарелки. Кастиэль медленно поднимает взгляд на Дина.

— Это ужасная игра слов, — говорит он.

— Я знаю! — восклицает Дин. — Клянусь богом, они думают, что это самая веселая вещь на свете, а ведь даже не шутка. Импала, типа, _Импала_, понимаешь? Сэм считает это охрененно символичным, но лишь потому, что как-то умудрился пропустить мамины шутки о резвящихся в лесу, и не проси меня уточнять, ладно, Кас?

— Разве ты не говорил, что у тебя есть машина «Импала» шестьдесят седьмого года? — уточняет Кастиэль. — Это та же самая?

Дин удивлен, хотя не так давно упоминал о ней.

— Да, та же самая. Они... отдали ее мне, когда я покинул Лоуренс.

— Это, должно быть, огромная ответственность, — изумленно говорит Кастиэль. — Учитывая ее историческую ценность.

Улыбка Дина неожиданна.

— Понятное дело.

— И все же она не с тобой. Где она сейчас?

— У меня есть друзья, которым я доверяю, они и присматривают за ней. Но я ведь скоро увижу ее, да?

— Нисколько не сомневаюсь, — Кастиэль изучает безобидное блинное животное и пытается вспомнить набросок его истинной формы. — Итак, импала — животное — символ того, что твои родители выбирают друг друга. И означает свободу.

Дин улыбается.

— Да.

— Тогда мне не нужны крылья, — говорит Кастиэль. По лицу Дина пробегает какая-то непонятная эмоция. — Достаточно твоей Импалы на нашем гербе. Отлично. Мне понадобится немного времени, чтобы подумать о моем личном символе.

— Постарайся придумать что-нибудь благородное, или тебе придется мириться с тем, что я выберу для себя.

— Почему это я должен быть благородным? — возражает Кастиэль. — А не наглым?

— Потому что я — сопровождающая тебя милашка, не забыл? — улыбается Дин. — Иногда ты должен позволять мне поступать по-своему.

— Вряд ли это работает именно так, — говорит Кастиэль.

— А что, у тебя уже есть опыт замужества?

— А у тебя — опыт милашки?

Дин смеется.

— Ты только глянь на это лицо. Как ты думаешь?

— Внешность — еще не все, — говорит ему Кастиэль. — Почему самый красивый человек на свете не может быть монахом?

— Монахом, — Дин издает грубый звук и откидывается на спинку стула, вытянув ноги перед собой. — Ну что, монашеский клобук. Стервозный вышел бы личный символ, не так ли?

— Это была бы провокация, — Кастиэль задумчиво наклоняет голову. — Ты знаешь, что такое аконит(1)?

— Слушай, ты не единственный, кто разбирается во всех видах полезной хрени, — говорит Дин. — Нужно знать, что используешь, когда выходишь на охоту, верно? Конечно, большую часть нашего оружия разрабатывают Хранители Знаний, но если не знать деталей того, что делаешь, с таким же успехом можно размахивать заряженным пистолетом в толпе.

— Это не стандартная операционная процедура?— с любопытством спрашивает Кастиэль.

— Казалось бы? — Дин качает головой, ворча себе под нос. — Охотники, мы... Ну, нас не просто так зовут силовиками. Хотя дедушка Сэмюэль не употребил бы этого слова — он любит называть нас «исполнителями».

— Исполнители воли Совета, — уточняет Кастиэль.

— Кто-то должен быть внизу, на земле. Большинство из них думают, это значит принимать приказы такими, какие они есть, и просто выполнять их, что в значительной степени является вонючей кучей дерьма, поскольку они даже не знают, что вообще происходит на месте. Кое-кто из нас — я имею в виду охотников — предпочитают не принимать решения. Легче, когда ответственность лежит на ком-то другом. Что тоже чушь собачья, — Дин морщится. — Извини, чувак, я... увлекся. О чем мы говорили? Личный символ?

— Нет, эти чувства очень важны, — Кастиэль задумчиво постукивает вилкой по большому пальцу. — Ты должен держать их в уме, когда будешь думать о своем символе. Ты можешь, если хочешь, выбрать что-то, отражающее эту часть тебя. Я попрошу у Рэйчел справочник по высшей знати. Может, попозже пройдемся и по библиотеке?

— И заглянем в галерею, — говорит Дин. — Вдруг тебя посетит вдохновение?

Кастиэль кивает.

— Похоже на план, — он продолжает завтракать и смотреть, как Дин играет со своей едой. Кастиэль пытается стряхнуть ошеломление — тот в первый раз поделился с ним чем-то важным из своей жизни. Дин ничего ему не должен, он знает, но его все равно переполняет благодарность.

***

Дин кажется... более расслабленным. Спокойным. Они с облегчением раскололи это яйцо, чтобы их ожидания показались на свет. Те могут не совпадать между собой, однако на них можно опираться и использовать для корректировки танцев вокруг друг друга.

Кастиэль чувствует себя лучше подготовленным, чтобы справиться с этим. Благодаря небольшим откровениям, проскользнувшим между совместным принятием пищи, просмотром фильмов и «внеклассными» занятиями, Кастиэль обнаруживает, что Дин действительно понимает важность поддержания эмоциональной дистанции, просто проявляет ее иначе. И все же вряд ли стоит ожидать, что Кастиэль узнает всего Дина за несколько недель; честно говоря, он подозревает, что есть в нем стороны, которые он не узнает никогда, даже будь у него годы на изучение. Это нормально. Кастиэль должен помнить об этом и не принимать как должное.

Дин также продолжает удивлять его. Возможно, он и не думал о женитьбе, но воспринимает ее гораздо серьезнее, чем думал Кастиэль. Его родители, разумеется, вообще никак это не воспринимали, поскольку выбрали Сэма, а не его, и письма, которые они посылают Дину, это подтверждают.

— Мне кажется, они мне не верят, — говорит Дин.

Ближе к вечеру они сидят в кабинете, на столе разложена их новая партия почты. Дин выглядит таким несчастным, что Кастиэль откладывает свое письмо от Анны — новое, в котором она уже узнала о браке и была потрясена, — чтобы выслушать его.

— В чем? — спрашивает Кастиэль.

— Не верят, что у меня все в порядке. Похоже, они больше меня напуганы изоляцией.

— У них есть причины не верить тебе?

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

Кастиэль пожимает плечами.

— Ты прежде умалчивал о чем-то, чтобы не расстраивать своих близких?

Дин недоверчиво смотрит на Кастиэля.

— Ты не просто так сейчас это сказал.

— Я не обвинял тебя, — возражает Кастиэль. — Просто спросил.

— А ты можешь им написать? — спрашивает Дин, упрямо меняя тему. — Сказать, что я веду себя хорошо и над нами не нависла угроза выцарапать друг другу глаза?

— Они беспокоятся о тебе. В конце концов, они только что выдали тебя замуж за незнакомца.

— Это не казалось проблемой, когда они отдавали Сэма, — сардонически говорит Дин, что является самой большой критикой, какую только довелось Кастиэлю услышал от него о его родителях, и на это у Кастиэля нет аргументов. — Просто скажи им, что у меня все хорошо, ладно?

— Ладно. Но поверят ли они мне?

— Хуже не будет, — говорит Дин. — И зная их, они были бы рады получить письменное доказательство, чтобы использовать его, если все пойдет наперекосяк.

— Это... прагматичный подход.

Улыбка Дина не выглядит счастливой, но, откровенно говоря, Кастиэлю несложно написать его родственникам по просьбе Дина.

— Я спущусь первым, — говорит Дин. — И звякну, когда ужин будет готов.

Кастиэль отмахивается от Дина и занимается письмами, радио все еще играет на своем месте у окна.

Он начинает с письма к Анне. Убеждает ее не волноваться, объясняя, что у него все под контролем, и дает понять, что Дин не похож на перспективу того брака, которого они боялись. Он не упоминает шифр, который Анна вложила в свое письмо; Кастиэль пока не расшифровал его, но подозревает, что это имя или географическое местоположение, возможно, полезный намек на то, где Кастиэль может найти убежище, если решит бежать.

Что касается письма родителям Дина — Кастиэлю есть о чем написать. Он начинает с вежливого, неформального приветствия, прежде чем перейти к общей ситуации дома. Конечно, это были тихие дни на вершине относительно спокойных нескольких недель. Нет необходимости рассказывать об их ссорах, поэтому Кастиэль все упрощает, упомянув пару несерьезных моментов, смягченных дипломатией.

Слова текут легко. Кастиэль пишет о впечатляющих успехах Дина в изучении его истории и культуры, о том, что его карьера охотника заложила основу для изучения новых вещей. Хотя Дин должен еще немного узнать о протоколах представления при дворе и, возможно, столкнется с проблемой следить за своими выражениями, Кастиэль не сомневается, что ему удастся добиться впечатляющих результатов со всеми, кто его встретит.

Кастиэль перестает писать и перечитывает написанное. Он вздрагивает от того, как нелепо это звучит — словно цель Кастиэля — пиар вместо правды. Возможно, ему следует быть более неформальным.

_«Дин невысокого мнения о коллекции видео в этом доме, и, хотя он не просил, думаю, он был бы признателен за новые фильмы или другой медиа-контент, которым вы могли бы с ним поделиться. Дин неугомонен, постоянно в движении и стремится быть полезным, однако я думаю, он нашел способ направить эту энергию в новую роль, которую ему дали. Он относится к этому как к "работе" и полон решимости отдать все силы. Установленные им для себя стандарты являются образцовыми, даже если я не всегда с ними согласен».  
_  
Так, кажется, еще хуже. Просто представив, как Дин читает это, Кастиэль немного смущается.

Домофон прерывает эту мысль — ужин наконец готов. Кастиэль собирает свои письма, чтобы отнести в комнату, прежде чем спуститься вниз — одно можно сказать о жизни в этом доме: он точно много упражняется.

— Для справки — в этом нет ничего особенного. Я просто захотел, понимаешь? — немного нервно говорит Дин, едва Кастиэль появляется на кухне.

Кастиэль подходит к столу. Он не собирается критиковать желание Дина использовать их кухню, поскольку тому достаточно испытать личное удовлетворение и наладить нормальную деятельность в чужом краю.

На этот раз, однако, Кастиэль немного замирает.

— Что это такое?

— Я... Я попросил Рэйчел о помощи, — говорит Дин. — Она дала мне рецепт, а я... ну, не смог достать все ингредиенты. Вирджил сказал, что у них здесь нет подходящих вариантов или что-то в этом роде, поэтому пришлось импровизировать.

Это блюдо из риса, яркое от красок лета — мяса, сыра, помидоров и разных трав. Насыщенный запах поднимается к носу Кастиэля и щекочет давно забытые центры памяти его мозга.

— Я ел это в детстве.

— О, — удивленно произносит Дин. — Я, эм, видел рецепт в одной из книг, которые мы просматривали, и деревенские блюда казались такими интересными, понимаешь? Я никогда не пробовал их сам, поэтому решил попробовать, посмотрим, что получится.

Дин не знает. Не может знать. Не его вина, что Кастиэль почти дрожит, волнение клубится глубоко в его животе, ведь как давно это было? Деревенское рагу, хотя и не рагу вовсе — рецепт бедняков, родом из остатков горных городов, отрезанных от богатых запасов прибрежных районов. Анне никогда не нравился этот стиль приготовления пищи, но в доме Уриэля была одна женщина — боже, как же ее звали? — которая обычно готовила рагу Кастиэлю, когда ему не приходилось обедать с семьей.

— Так ты голоден или нет? — спрашивает Дин.

Кастиэль так и не узнал рецепт — его кулинарные навыки были слишком слабы, и со временем он совсем забыл об этом. Садясь за стол, он почти ощущает запах старой усадебной кухни и горелой шелухи, печи, которая в то время казалась такой большой, что в ней полностью мог поместиться человек, больших деревянных ящиков с водой и пивом в углу.

Дин раскладывает рис по тарелкам, слегка встревоженный выражением лица Кастиэля.

— Я так давно это не ел, — говорит Кастиэль. — Ты не мог знать, но... спасибо.

— Ты еще не пробовал.

— Это не имеет значения, — Кастиэль садится и пробует первую ложку.

Все не так. Помидоры слишком сладкие, рис слишком мягкий, нет никакой зажарки на масле. Кастиэль закрывает глаза, разочарование словно кулак сжимает его грудь, пока он жует и глотает. Вкус почти со всех сторон неправильный, это извращение памяти, и Кастиэлю становится плохо, словно кто-то запустил пальцы в его голову и перепутал все содержимое.

— Все в порядке? — спрашивает Дин.

Кастиэль отворачивается.

— Да, просто превосходно.

— Слушай, тебе не обязательно это делать...

— Не смотри на меня, — жестко говорит Кастиэль. — Продолжай говорить и не смотри на меня.

Наступает пауза, во время которой одному Богу известно, о чем думает Дин. Затем говорит:

— Итак, я спросил, пойдет ли Рэйчел со мной по магазинам, но она сказала, что предпочла бы мыть туалеты — вообще-то хамство, но все же она права — это не входит в перечень её обязанностей. И она добавила, что может показаться странным, если я отправлюсь с ней за покупками в город, то есть, что подумают люди, верно? Поэтому я составил список и отдал его Вирджилу. Если так подумать, кажется, этот парень обрадовался, что у него есть чем заняться.

Одно из жизненных кредо Кастиэля — привязываться только к идеям, а не к вещам. О, он дорожит своей преподавательской карьерой и возможностями обучения, но частности — его должность, книги, квартира — при необходимости, он мог бы этого лишиться и искать альтернативы. Жизнь в неопределенности сделала эту политику необходимой, но прямо сейчас, сидя на этой кухне, Кастиэль хотел именно этого. Эту малость. Блюдо из детства, воссозданное на мгновение ностальгического блаженства, а он даже этого не мог себе позволить.

Кастиэль знает, что это глупо. Глупо разочаровываться, не получив того, о чем даже не думал пять минут назад, но этот момент восторга был так внезапен, так прочно вцепился в центр удовольствия его мозга, что лишение ощущается как физический удар. Хуже всего то, Дин не виноват. Он приготовил это блюдо как акт доброй воли, — ради бога, сколько раз в жизни Кастиэля кто-то вообще делал для него что-то подобное?

Дин все еще говорит.

— Вот я и подумал, может, поднимемся в крепость? Ну, то есть, раз Рэйчел настаивает на особом к нам отношении, если мы покинем дом, почему бы не воспользоваться этим, верно? Каковы шансы, что я когда-нибудь снова смогу подняться туда? — он останавливается, жует и переводит дыхание. — Кас, ты в порядке?

— Я чувствую себя вернувшимся, — говорит Кастиэль. — Чувствую... тоску. К тому времени в моем прошлом, когда я ел эту еду.

Дин кивает.

— Закоулки памяти — это путешествие.

— С чего бы мне ностальгировать? — продолжает Кас. — Я рад, что все закончилось. Нас перемещали, как движимое имущество, из дома в дом, поскольку опека над нами переходила из рук в руки в соответствии с желаниями Короны. Как я могу тосковать по тому, чего не существует?

— Дом не обязательно должен быть местом, — говорит Дин.

— Тогда что это, запах? Воспоминание? Человек? Дом для тебя — это твоя семья, это я понимаю, но разве это превращает мою сестру в мой «дом»? Не думаю, что правильно возлагать такое бремя на одного человека. У нее своя жизнь, и она не может быть неразрывно связана с моей.

Дин медленно выдыхает.

— Мне очень жаль, Кас...

— Не извиняйся, это самое приятное, что кто-то сделал для меня за долгое время, — говорит Кастиэль. — Спасибо тебе. Это очень заботливо и любезно.

Дин вспыхивает от гордости и удовольствия, опуская голову в типичной неспособности признать похвалу. Вот человек, который не может функционировать исключительно как получатель; он также должен отдавать. Предполагается, что Кастиэль более зрелый, но Дин взял и внушил себе чувство ответственности за Кастиэля, потому что это просто Дин. А что делает Кастиэль? Он отплатил ему, запив отвратительной вкус еды, потому что он неблагодарный мудак.

— Я... я не хотел... — Дин кашляет. — Эй, ты закончил? Давай вернемся к прогулке в саду.

— Нет, — говорит Кастиэль. — Я не хочу гулять по саду.

— Кас.

— Я бы хотел посмотреть что-нибудь по телевизору, — говорит Кастиэль. — Тот научно-фантастический сериал про инопланетян с резиновыми протезами для лица. Я хочу посмотреть его с самого начала, и ты мне все как следует объяснишь.

Дин колеблется.

— Уверен?

— Я знаю, чего хочу, — настаивает Кастиэль. — И хочу именно этого. А еще попкорна.

Дин, кажется, собирается возразить, но потом передумывает. Его улыбка нежная и приятная. Кастиэлю не стыдно замечать это.

— Ладно, я могу приготовить попкорн.

После мытья тарелок Кастиэль идет в телевизионный зал, а Дин готовит им закуски. Кастиэль сидит в углу дивана с пультом в руках, когда Дин приходит с попкорном. Кастиэль не ожидает, что тот откажется от своего обычного места на противоположной стороне и сядет рядом с ним. Попкорн теплый, а тело Дина еще теплее.

— Ладно, — начинает Дин, — я не собираюсь портить тебе впечатление...

— Я уже смотрел более поздние эпизоды, — напоминает ему Кастиэль.

— Больше похоже на целых два сезона вперед, и поверь мне, будет по-другому, — Дин прочищает горло. Он — лучший рассказчик в мире. — Ладно, предыстория...

Хорошее в мире мимолетно, и Кастиэль должен позволить себе наслаждаться этим так, как оно есть. Дин мог бы быть живой, дышащей свечой — со всем теплом, которое он излучает рядом с Кастиэлем; быстрые движения его рта, когда он говорит, взлет и падение его груди, когда он дышит; единственное действие в комнате, за которым стоит следить — телевизор — это фон для настоящего шоу.

Дин ерзает на диване, устраиваясь поудобнее, и его плечо соприкасается с плечом Кастиэля. Если и существует такая вещь, как не-поцелуй — где есть близость и прилив удовольствия в простой точке контакта, — то это должно быть он.

В этот момент Кастиэль доволен.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) monkshood — игра слов, переводится, как монашеский клобук и аконит (род многолетних травянистых ядовитых растений семейства лютиковые с прямыми стеблями и с чередующимися дланевидными листьями.)


	5. Chapter 5

Кастиэль никогда раньше не ходил в дом для персонала, но все бывает в первый раз. Он ураганом слетает по лестнице за дверь, Дин тащится следом и бессвязно пытается донести до него свое мнение.

— Чувак, Кас, это не так уж и важно, правда, не стоит...

О, еще как стоит. Кастиэль лелеет это чувство в своей груди, пересекая поляну между главным домом и соседним, выразительно глядя на Дина, когда тот безуспешно пытается встать на его пути. Существуют условия, на которых они находятся здесь. Дин и Кастиэль выполнили практически все, что от них требовалось, и если Рэйчел так непреклонна в букве закона, то лицемерие по этому поводу здесь неуместно.

Кастиэль стучит и ждет. Дин мечется позади него — словно не может решить, остаться ему или уйти, а затем открывается дверь, и он неохотно прижимается к стене.

— Кастиэль? — удивляется Рэйчел, когда тот входит в дом, заставляя уступить ему дорогу.

Дверь ведет в общую гостиную — простую, уютную и функциональную. Вирджил сидит в кресле, ближайшем к камину, а их садовница — Кастиэль не помнит ее имени — сидит в углу у окна, замерев с недоеденным бутербродом в руке. Через мгновение Вирджил вскакивает на ноги и кладет на стол кроссворд, который разгадывал.

— Ваша Светлость, — говорит он.

— Наше радио пропало, — сообщает Кастиэль. — Если преступник здесь, пусть немедленно признает свою вину, — он осматривает комнату. Рэйчел выглядит виноватой, но не делает шага вперед, а садовница жадно наблюдает за ними, вежливо опустив свой бутерброд на колени. Вирджил кашляет.

— Это был я, господин, — признается он.

— Ты посмел зайти в наш дом, — Кастиэль поворачивается к нему лицом. — Какие у тебя оправдания?

— Приказ Его Высочества, — отвечает Вирджил. — Все средства массовой информации должны быть...

— Ты проник в наши личные покои, — продолжает Кастиэль. — Откуда ты вообще узнал, что у нас есть это радио? Патрулируешь наши коридоры, также, как и остальную территорию?

— Горничные, — объясняет Рэйчел. — Они упоминали об этом.

— Значит, вот что для вас важнее, — Кастиэль смотрит на их лица — у Рэйчел, по крайней мере, хватает совести опустить взгляд. — Наша изоляция в большем приоритете, чем сохранение нашей частной жизни как молодоженов. Отличная новость.

Он поворачивается и почти сталкивается с Дином, который, быстро сориентировавшись, следует за ним к двери. Кастиэль не может сказать, будто это такая уж неожиданность, но он надеялся. Вот в чем проблема, не так ли? Он _надеялся_.

— Кастиэль, — быстро говорит Рэйчел, выбегая за ним, — Ваша Светлость, я могу попытаться поговорить с...

— Это уже не важно, — перебивает он. — Я все сказал. Вы свободны, — Рэйчел отстраняется, неохотно принимая приказ.

Только когда они с Дином возвращаются в главный дом, Кастиэль позволяет себе остановиться и глубоко вздохнуть. Дин мнется рядом, и когда Кастиэль ловит его взгляд — тот, кажется, разрывается между удивлением и смущением.

— Ну и что это было? — спрашивает Дин. — Естественно, я раздражен, потому что потратил несколько часов, чтобы заставить эту штуку снова работать, но с тобой-то что? Ты действительно так печешься о нашем уединении?

— Помнишь механизм, который ты описал — буфер, существующий между Советом, отдающим приказы, и людьми — вами — которые их выполняют?

— Да?

— Я предполагаю, что они рассказывают вам далеко не все, и вы тоже отчитываетесь не обо всем.

Дин хмурит брови.

— Ну да.

— Тут то же самое. Это ограничение информации, введенной для управления нами.

— Чувак, — Дин следует за Кастиэлем через весь дом, вверх по лестнице и в кабинет, где несколько минут назад они обнаружили пропажу. — Разве это новость? Так было с тех пор, как мы сюда приехали.

Кастиэль садится в свое кресло, вытягивая перед собой ноги. Дин же, напротив, пристраивается на краешке стула, внимательно изучая Кастиэля. Тот вздыхает.

— Одно дело обустроить дом до нашего приезда — отрезав телеканалы и телефон. И совсем другое — активно вмешиваться при обнаружении, что мы обошли их запрет.

Дин хмурится еще сильнее.

— Думаешь, они намеренно держат нас в неведении?

— Мы знаем о проблеме признания нашего брака, — говорит Кастиэль. — Каков статус этого вопроса? Он муссируется только при дворе или уже просочился дальше? Ваши люди уже в курсе?

— Нет, — отвечает Дин. — Во всяком случае, это все, что я могу сказать из полученных писем. Но, слушай, даже если они и правда скрывают от нас некое дерьмо, — а, вероятно, так и есть, — этого следовало ожидать? В чем сюрприз?

— Это не значит, что я не могу быть недоволен этим.

— Конечно, нет.

— Я просто устал находиться в неведении, — говорит Кастиэль. — Полагаю, это была последняя капля. И я разозлился за тебя. Теперь тебя лишили музыки.

— На самом деле это не так уж и важно. Главное, верно подобрать свои битвы, — Дин хмурится, глядя на Кастиэля. — Что?

— Я жду шутки в конце этого заявления, — говорит Кастиэль. — Возможно, простой, но забавный пример достойной битвы.

Дин скрещивает руки на груди.

— Кас, в последний раз, когда они поделились с тобой информацией, ты уперся рогом. Будь я на их месте, тоже ничего бы тебе не сказал. Просто, к слову.

— Ты уже думал об этом, — озаряет Кастиэля.

— Ну да, — Дин пожимает плечами. — Нужно учитывать все.

Отрадно слышать, что Дин мысленно изучает все возможности. Его скептицизм отличается от скептицизма Кастиэля, и тот вдруг оживляется.

— Поделись со мной своими выводами.

Дин поднимает брови.

— Это не важно...

— Пожалуйста. Побалуй меня.

— Да ладно тебе, Кас, — Дин на мгновение задерживает взгляд на Кастиэле, а затем медленно выдыхает. — Что ж, хорошо. Дело в том, что я не хочу появлаться при дворе.

— Понятно.

— Нет, не в смысле «от этой идеи мне хочется блевать, потому что я снова испугаюсь публичного внимания». Я имею в виду, что когда, наконец, переступлю эти райские врата, первой моей мыслью будет бежать на вокзал за обратным билетом.

— О, — Кастиэль смотрит на дверь, потом на окна. Их совершенно точно не подслушивают — существуют пределы хамства, и подозрительность Дина раскрыла бы любые скрытые сюрпризы в первые же нескольких дней их пребывания. Тем не менее, такие разговоры заставляют Кастиэля насторожиться. — Понимаю.

— Я не чувствую себя в безопасности, — продолжает Дин. — В смысле, здесь не так уж и плохо. Конечно, немного тихо, но город рядом, и иногда, когда небо действительно чистое, я вижу огни на побережье, так что все в порядке, понимаешь? Но все будет по-другому, как только мы снимемся с якоря.

— Ты не чувствуешь себя в безопасности, — понимает Кастиэль. — Разве Совет не посылает с тобой свиту?

— Да, папа это организует, но... Теперь я член семьи Майкла.

Кастиэль кивает на печальную улыбку Дина.

— И благодаря мне ты знаешь, что это значит.

— Кас, ты же знаешь, что я бы не... — Дин подается вперед, и на мгновение Кастиэлю кажется, что он собирается дотянуться до него, но тот этого не делает. — Это не трусость.

— Ты ни в коем случае не трус, Дин. Я понимаю твои сомнения. Ты делаешь выводы, основываясь на том, как Майкл относился к нам до сих пор.

— Я знаю, что нас ждет привилегированное положение, — быстро говорит Дин. — Особое отношение во всем. И знаю, что ты будешь следить за мной на каждом шагу. Но чем все это ближе, тем хуже я себя чувствую, и думаю... Я начинаю задаваться вопросом, не следует ли мне игнорировать мое внутреннее чувство.

Кастиэль понимает, что означает то, что у Дина возникли подобные сомнения. Разумный страх, несмотря на — или из-за? — весь достигнутый ими прогресс. Несмотря — или из-за! — на все успехи, которые они сделали. У них впереди еще больше недели, и теперь, когда Дин заговорил об этом, Кастиэль чувствует, как предчувствие оседает у него в животе свинцовой тяжестью. Что еще им нужно втиснуть в оставшееся время?

— Ты же понимаешь, что на самом деле не можешь этого сделать, — говорит он.

Дин смотрит на Кастиэля, будто оправдываясь.

— Конечно. И не собираюсь рисковать миссией из-за какого-то предчувствия. Я просто хочу иметь что-то большее в своем арсенале, только и всего.

— Чего бы ты хотел?

— Узнать, кто входит в мое окружение. Я хочу, чтобы доверенные люди прикрывали мне спину. Но люди, которым я доверяю, не могут отправиться со мной.

— Ты имеешь в виду своих охотников. — Кастиэль задумывается. — Могут ли они быть твоими личными телохранителями?

Дин морщится.

— Немного унизительно, тебе не кажется?

— Помогать тебе считается унижением?

Дин раздраженно качает головой.

— Охота — это мощная работа. Дипломатия — же... ладно, она тоже мощная, но по-другому, понимаешь? Чтобы понимать, когда действовать, а когда нет, требуется другой вид квалификации. Те люди, которых мне хотелось бы видеть прикрывающими мою задницу от стаи оборотней, не обязательно те, кто будут наблюдать за моей борьбой с десертной вилкой.

— Но тебе следует подумать об этом. У тебя есть преимущество в количестве людей, пекущихся о твоем благополучии. Не как о вещи, как о личности. Ты недавно рассказывал мне о... как их зовут? Виктор и Бобби? Джо?

— Ты познакомился с Джо и Бобби на свадьбе. Мама Джо — Эллен Харвелл, — Кастиэль вздрагивает от удивления при упоминании спикера Республики, весьма выдающейся личности, — и она не отпустит Джо на север одну. Бобби всегда чертовски занят, у него нет времени нянчиться. Виктор? Последнее, что я слышал — он все еще ищет Сэма.

— Ты собираешься оправдывать всех, кого только можешь придумать? Предложи им, Дин.

— Мы просто абстрактно рассуждаем, Кас! — Дин резко поднимается на ноги, напугав Кастиэля. — Потому что это все, что мы можем сделать.

Кастиэль удивленно смотрит, как Дин вылетает из комнаты. Это было неожиданно.

Ну, Дин, конечно, имеет на это право, и Кастиэль не собирается на него злиться. На этом этаже нет холодного пива, значит, Дину придется пройти весь путь до кухни и обратно, что довольно далеко и прояснит мысли. Кастиэль поворачивается к окну — небо голубое, но вдалеке сереет, возможно, снова пойдет дождь.

Кастиэль пытается представить себя на месте Майкла, если тот внимательно следит за общественным мнением о браке и измеряет плюсы и минусы его сохранения — против того, чтобы позволить ему развалиться под махинациями Уриэля. Несомненно, Вирджил и Рэйчел держат его в курсе состояния его отношений с Дином. Майкл будет знать, что они неплохо ладят, но не спят вместе. К каким выводам он может прийти из этого?

Возвращающиеся шаги отвлекают внимание Кастиэля от вида. Дин входит в кабинет и молча подходит к Кастиэлю, вручая ему маленькую красочную карточку.

— Что это? — спрашивает Кастиэль.

— Приглашение, — отвечает Дин. — Рэйчел оставила его на кухне вместе с запиской.

— Обязательное появление на публике? — Кастиэль читает карточку. Обычное приглашение, сообщающее о премьере спектакля через несколько дней, и театральная труппа Илчестера будет очень признательна, если они почтят своим присутствием... — Полагаю, пришла пора снова показаться на люди.

— Это будет отличаться от поездки по городу за апельсинами, — нерешительно говорит Дин. — Похоже на ужин и шоу.

Кастиэль смотрит на Дина.

— Ты готов принять вызов?

Это может быть пробный забег. А также шанс получить некое представление о том, какое складывается общественное мнение о них — это будет лишним рычагом при переговорах с Майклом позже. Если повезет, они также смогут стащить несколько газет из какого-нибудь киоска.

— Да, хорошо, — говорит Дин. — Это может быть интересно.

***

За то время, что они провели здесь, Кастиэль не испытывал ни малейшего желания ехать в город. Он ничего не имеет против, и будь он здесь простым туристом, определенно получил бы удовольствие, исследуя старую крепость. Кастиэль, в отличие от Дина, просто не жаждет ни с кем общаться, хотя ему понравилась пара вылазок, которые затребовал Дин — всегда с Вирджилом, конечно, — и он наблюдал, как люди реагируют на Дина. Дин неотразим и общителен, когда ему позволяют немного расслабиться, и иногда Кастиэлю хочется, чтобы они с ним вообще не знали друг друга — тогда он мог бы свободно наблюдать за Дином в его естественной стихии.

Ехать в город с официальным визитом — совсем другое дело. Рэйчел одобряет их согласие присутствовать на спектакле и обещает сделать все необходимые приготовления. Все, что от Дина с Кастиэлем требуется — одеться и спуститься к выходу.

— Надо было сначала сводить тебя в кино, — с сожалением говорит Дин.

Кастиэль бросает на него взгляд, а затем делает вид, что медленно оглядывает комнату. Сегодня они завтракают в телевизионном зале — окна широко открыты, шторы раздвинуты, благодаря неудачному кулинарному эксперименту Дина с вафлями. Фильм с прошлого вечера все еще лежит на столе.

— Это совсем другое дело! — восклицает Дин.

— У нас был попкорн, молния за окном и аудиовизуальная продукция для просмотра, — указывает Кастиэль. — Минус необходимость бороться за место и мириться с незнакомцами, говорящими всякий раз, когда им хочется.

— Зато экран больше.

— И больше шансов испортить зрение.

— Это как разница между едой дома и вне его, — настаивает Дин. — Есть же еще особые приготовления к выходу в свет...

— На которые ты только что жаловался.

— Считаешь себя самым умным? — Дин бросает в Кастиэля помидор черри, который тот легко ловит. — Неформальные общественные собрания — это совершенно другое. И ты это знаешь.

— Я помню, что ты рассказывал мне о своих неформальных встречах, — отвечает Кастиэль. — Пиво и сомнительные игры.

— В бильярде нет ничего _сомнительного_. Это... геометрия. И физика. Не смотри на меня так — ты осуждаешь, потому что не играешь.

— О, но я видел, как в него играют. Это может быть очень сексуальным.

— Все игры сексуальны, — быстро говорит Дин. — При определенном подходе.

Кастиэль кивает.

— Да, это многое говорит о тебе. Пожалуйста, перестань швыряться в меня едой, если не хочешь потом сам убирать ее.

На самом деле, Дин может болтать все, что пожелает о достоинствах неформальных встреч, но это не имеет отношения к их сегодняшней задаче. Официальное появление на публике, по мнению Кастиэля, не имеет большого значения — конечно, ему не сравниться с их цирковой женитьбой — но Дин, похоже, беспокоится, поэтому сейчас они разговаривают о том, что должны были сделать с самого начала.

— Слушай, ты уже пригласил меня попробовать твою уличную еду, — говорит Кастиэль. — А теперь приглашаешь на изысканный ужин. Это просто расширение нашего совместного опыта.

— Я приглашаю тебя? — эхом откликается Дин. — Чувак, это ты везешь меня.

— Нет, — настаивает Кастиэль. — Я изучаю твои кулинарные традиции.

— Это совсем не то, парниша, — усмехается Дин. — В последний раз я ходил на ужин в модных штанах лет в... Блин, наверное, шестнадцать? Семнадцать? Какой-то дурацкий возраст.

— А, — доходит до Кастиэля. — Ты хотел произвести впечатление на девушку.

— Черт, да нет, — говорит Дин, хотя то, как он смущенно опускает голову — достаточное доказательство его нелепых попыток произвести впечатление. — Это был день рождения моей мамы. Папа тогда уехал, так что мне пришла в голову дурацкая идея нарваться на ужин, который, как мне казалось, она хотела. Просто я всегда знал, как живут Кэмпбеллы. А у мамы давно не было чего-то в этом роде, и я подумал, это будет классным подарком. Но не знал, что не цена определяет ценность чего-то.

Кастиэль не отрываясь смотрит на Дина.

— Это самая очаровательная вещь, которую я когда-либо слышал.

— Что?! — выпаливает Дин.

— Ты хотел сделать матери подарок, несмотря на то, что происходящее было тебе не по душе.

— Нет-нет, ты упускаешь главное! Дело в том, что это вообще не моя стихия и мне обидно, что ты думаешь иначе, — Дин плюхается на спинку стула и сникает. — Заткнись.

— Ладно. Я приглашаю тебя на ужин, — говорит Кастиэль. — Но ты ведешь меня на спектакль.

— О, — Дин кивает, хотя все еще хмурится. — Ладно, договорились.

***

Едва пришло время готовиться к ужину, Кастиэль обнаружил, что стоит перед своим гардеробом, совершенно сбитый с толку — в нем находится огромный, неисследованный пласт парадной одежды, у которых нет ни единого шанса быть надетой в этом доме. За обедом Рэйчел оставила им инструкции дресс-кода на вечер — Кастиэль сначала не понял, о каких нарядах речь, пока Дин не кашлянул и не сказал ему, что в их комнатах _действительно_ есть смокинги, честное слово.

И вот доказательство — Кастиэль снимает один и расстилает его на кровати, надеясь, что выбрал правильный, поскольку большинство из них выглядят одинаково. Надев его, он с удивлением обнаруживает, что тот сидит удобно — не такой жесткий и тесный, как то, что он уже носил. Дин, возможно, и был в парадном костюме на их свадьбе и приеме, но Кастиэль был достаточно удачлив, чтобы иметь возможность надеть свои традиционные свободные одежды. Тем не менее, он, вероятно, не откажется носить пиджаки чаще, если они все такие.

Кастиэль застегивает пиджак на три пуговицы и встает перед зеркалом, чтобы рассмотреть себя. Одежда хороша и делает его более подтянутым, но это не помогает его глазам или лицу. Он никогда не мог убрать это классическое королевское выражение непоколебимости и самоуверенности. В большинстве случаев Анне это удавалось. Кастиэль всегда выглядит недовольным или так, будто хочет кого-то задушить.

Стук в дверь заставляет Кастиэля вздрогнуть от неожиданности, потому что раздался он не от обычной двери. Кастиэль медленно поворачивается к двери, которая соединяет его и Дина комнаты.

— Да? — отзывается он.

Из-за двери доносится приглушенный голос Дина:

— Мне нужна помощь.

— Заходи, — Кастиэль открывает дверь и впускает полуодетого Дина — в рубашке и брюках, но без носков и пиджака. — В чем проблема?

— Проблема в том, что я не могу... — Дин останавливается и медленно оглядывает Кастиэля с головы до ног.

— Он хорошо подходит, — Кастиэль смущенно похлопывает себя по талии. — Удобнее, чем я думал.

— Да, — отстраненно говорит Дин и качает головой. — Я знаю, что мы уже обсуждали это, но я забыл, запонки должны указывать на запястье или локоть? Сначала я решил, что на запястье, ведь дерево стоит вертикально, верно? Но потом засомневался.

— Ты правильно решил, но запонки легче надевать прежде рубашки. Ничего, позволь, я помогу, — Кастиэль берет запястья Дина одно за другим, закрепляя запонки, а затем поглаживает их. — Ну вот и все.

— Спасибо, — говорит Дин. — Эй, а что с твоим галстуком?

Кастиэль смотрит на него сверху вниз.

— Мне нравится этот цвет. Он не подходит?

— Нет, но ты вообще умеешь завязывать галстук?

— Как ты там выражаешься?

— Авария? Иди сюда, ты выглядишь нелепо.

Кастиэль закатывает глаза, но откидывает голову назад, позволяя Дину развязать узел и вытащить концы. Дин раздраженно бурчит, словно лично оскорблен этим пробелом знаний Кастиэля, и ловко завязывает новый узел — его пальцы быстрые и уверенные.

— Ты не брился, — замечает Дин.

— Я побрился сегодня утром, — Кастиэль, все еще задрав подбородок, смотрит на Дина сверху вниз. Подбородок самого Дина гладкий, при этом освещении линии вокруг рта более заметны на расстоянии. — Только не говори, что тебя это оскорбило.

— Думаю, юношеский пушок — это про тебя, — говорит Дин. Кастиэль замирает от прикосновения пальцев к его подбородку, почти игриво поглаживающих его легкую небритость. Небольшое ощущение тепла остается даже после того, как Дин отступает назад, удовлетворенно улыбаясь. — Намного лучше.

Кастиэль дотрагивается до узла своего галстука, который стал более тугим.

— Спасибо.

— Я вернусь за галстуком и пиджаком, — говорит Дин. — Увидимся внизу?

— Да, хорошо.

***

Естественно получать приглашения, и не менее естественно беззлобно пикироваться с Дином о целях поездки. Естественно выглядит даже помочь друг другу одеться нормально.

И все же, когда Кастиэль, ожидающий у входной двери, поднимает глаза и видит Дина, спускающегося по лестнице при полном параде, какая-то коварная часть его мозга трезвонит: это чрезвычайно красивый мужчина. Кастиэль живет под одной крышей с этим необыкновенно красивым и добрым человеком. Кастиэль женат на этом чрезвычайно красивом, добром и веселом человеке. Они собираются отправиться на фактическое свидание.

Дин шагает бодрым шагом и щелкает большими пальцами по лацканам пиджака.

— Этот галстук — не слишком? Я нашел галстук-бабочку, но решил, что это чересчур.

— Он весьма мил, — говорит Кастиэль. — Ты выглядишь очень хорошо.

Дин ухмыляется.

— Я всегда хорошо выгляжу.

— Это тоже верно, — Кастиэль хмурится, чувствуя себя неуютно. Он не должен говорить такое, но контекст теперь другой, ведь так? Это безобидная часть представления, и Дин, кажется, отлично это понимает — он подмигивает Кастиэлю, а потом поворачивается, чтобы поправить волосы в зеркале фойе. Кастиэль ждет, пока он закончит, прежде чем направиться к двери. — Машина уже ждет.

— Эй, — говорит Дин, хватая его за руку. — Ты и сам чертовски хорошо выглядишь.

Кастиэль чувствует, как краснеет, и хмурится, защищаясь.

— Ты не должен... — он замолкает, когда Дин касается пальцем между его бровями.

— Просто прими комплимент, ладно? — тихо говорит Дин. — Потому что это правда, даже если целая куча всего остального — нет.

Кастиэль чувствует, что расслабляется, пристальный взгляд Дина успокаивает зуд под кожей.

— Хорошо.

Сегодня о вождении не может быть и речи, поэтому Дин с Кастиэлем садятся на заднее сиденье «Фэллона», а Вирджил — за руль, с Рэйчел на страже. Вирджил одет в костюм с галстуком, а на Рэйчел элегантный брючный костюм, ее клатч лежит на коленях, как щит.

— С шести до семи тридцати вы будете ужинать в ресторане, — объявляет она. — А потом я провожу вас к вашим местам в ложе.

— У нас есть места в ложе? — удивляется Дин. — Здесь вообще есть ложа?

— Ты будешь сидеть с нами? — спрашивает Кастиэль.

— Да, здесь есть ложа, — отвечает Рэйчел. — И нет, мы не будем сидеть с вами. У меня есть свое место в зале, а Вирджил будет стоять за дверями вашей ложи, на страже вашего уединения.

— Ох, но Вирджил пропустит спектакль, — говорит Дин.

— Я переживу это, господин, — уверяет Вирджил.

— Персонал ресторана и театра, вероятно, попросит сфотографироваться с вами — соглашайтесь. С остальными мы с Вирджилом справимся, а вы следуйте нашему примеру. Судя по другим нашим выходам, здешние весьма уважительно относятся к вашему пространству и не будут вас беспокоить, но если возникнут какие-то инциденты, сохраняйте спокойствие и следуйте инструкциям Вирджила. Если вам понадобятся напитки или что-то другое, просто дайте нам знать. — Рэйчел смотрит на контрольный список. — В остальном, желаю хорошо провести время, Ваши Светлости.

— Я все еще не лорд, Рэйч, — говорит Дин.

Рэйчел поворачивается и смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

— Желаю хорошо провести время, Ваша Светлость и его _муж_.

Дин морщится.

— Так лучше?

Кастиэль качает головой и похлопывает Дина по руке. Тот бросает на него косой взгляд, но руку не стряхивает.

В машине трудно общаться при Вирджиле и Рэйчел, поэтому они этого не делают. Дин наблюдает за пейзажем, Кастиэль пытается сделать то же самое, но, по большей части, все заканчивается максимально незаметным наблюдением за Дином. Его нервозность под контролем и в основном ограничивается быстрым постукиванием пальцев по коленям. Все хорошо.

Когда Рэйчел объявляет, что они прибыли, Дин скрывается под плащом невозмутимости, — это удивительно наблюдать. Он выпрямляется, поправляет галстук и неторопливо поворачивается к двери, ожидая, когда кто-нибудь откроет ее для них.

Ресторан — небольшое, но элегантное заведение, расположенное в тихом уголке недалеко от главной дороги, около театра. Дин берет Кастиэля под руку, когда хозяйка ведет их внутрь, через главный зал с его немногочисленными посетителями, на первый этаж, где для них приготовлен отдельный столик. Их провожают несколько взглядов, но лишь мимолетно. Столик частично скрыт бумажным экраном, а значит, они на виду у любого, кто проходит мимо зазора, хотя у Рэйчел и Вирджила есть свой стол рядом, чтобы защитить их уединение.

У них круглый, а не квадратный стол, поэтому Кастиэль и Дин сидят рядом, спиной к матовому окну позади них. Кастиэль заказывает для обоих — это несложно, ведь он знаком с предпочтениями Дина в еде. Для себя в качестве эксперимента он добавляет несколько блюд, а затем старшая официантка делает реверанс и уходит.

— Полтора часа, да? — спрашивает Дин, устраиваясь поудобнее в кресле. — Ты засек время?

— Пусть Рэйчел отрабатывает свой хлеб, — говорит Кастиэль. — Не думаю, что мои часы подходят к этому наряду.

— Что? У меня в выдвижном ящике есть часы для выхода «в свет». Разве ты не изучил нормально свою комнату?

— Зачем?

Дин фыркает.

— Зачем. А вдруг зомби-апокалипсис? Ты должен знать, где и какие ресурсы у тебя есть.

— Твои взгляды на выживание отличаются от моих, — отвечает Кастиэль. — Я знаю, где находится все необходимое, и не собираюсь тратить мозговое пространство на что-то еще.

— Но откуда ты знаешь, что самое необходимое? — с вызовом интересуется Дин. — А вдруг на дне твоего гардероба лежит какой-нибудь аварийный набор для выживания, который ты так и не удосужился осмотреть?

— А зачем туда класть аварийный набор для выживания? Более логичным было бы оставить его в легкодоступном месте, например, под кроватью. Собственно, он там и лежит.

Дин закатывает глаза.

— С тобой невозможно спорить, ты в курсе?

— Спасибо.

Принесенная еда превосходна. Она отличается от их более неформальной кухни, но достаточно похожа насыщенным глубоким вкусом, который, кажется, предпочитают местные. Комбинации интригуют, и Кастиэль даже ловит Дина на том, что тот с любопытством пробует овощной гарнир.

— Как тебе еда? — спрашивает Кастиэль.

— Нормально, — отвечает Дин

Кастиэль пристально смотрит на него.

— Тебе нравится. Не ври.

— Я не вру, — смеется Дин. — Я же сказал, что она нормальная.

— Ладно, звучит нейтрально.

— Нормально — значит съедобно, — твердо говорит Дин. — И ты же знаешь, что я не беру в рот то, чего не одобряю.

Кастиэль фыркает себе под нос.

— От эпикурейца Дина Винчестера трудно услышать заслуженную похвалу.

— Я готов быть эпикурейцем для тебя.

Это вполне может напоминать любой другой выход в свет или ужин, разве что Дин разодет в пух и прах и чрезвычайно осторожен со столовыми приборами. Кастиэль чувствует какое-то странное блаженство: то ли от компании, то ли то этой еды, то ли от возможности лицезреть, как Дин остервенело терзает своего жареного ягненка. Кастиэль даже не смущается, когда Дин чувствует его взгляд и поднимает глаза, ожидая комментария, который так и не звучит.

— Оставь немного места для закусок, — говорит Дин. — Мне-то все равно, я ем во время представлений.

— Если ты собираешься есть, зачем _мне_ освобождать место?

— Я не собираюсь есть в одиночестве, Господи, за кого ты меня принимаешь? — Дин берет свой бокал и, будто в порыве вдохновения, протягивает его Кастиэлю. — За ложу?

Кастиэль легонько чокается с бокалом Дина:

— За перекус в ложе.

— Да будет так.

Они как раз доедают, когда Кастиэль замечает, что Дин снова напрягся. Это не сразу бросается в глаза, и едва заметно за их непринужденным разговором, но Дин опять замер, и только руки нервно подрагивают. Он то и дело бросает на Кастиэля взгляды, словно чего-то ждет.

— Хочешь еще бокал вина? — спрашивает Кастиэль.

— Что? Нет, эм, — Дин прочищает горло. — В общем, не придавай этому слишком большого значения, ладно? Я копался в гараже — как ты уже знаешь, именно этим я и занимаюсь, короче, тыры-пыры, я нашел какую-то старую, бесхозную серебряную штуку, которая валялась там. Я уточнил у Рэйчел, и она сказала, что это — часть защитного дизайна дома?

— Да, вполне может быть.

— И еще сказала, что я, конечно, могу ее продать, но серебро потускнело, так что никто мне за нее много не даст, даже если я захочу ее заложить. А я и не хочу, и, знаешь, последние несколько недель мы только и делали, что искали способы развлечься, верно? Вот я... — Дин резко замолкает, словно у него закончились заготовленные реплики, и кладет на стол маленькую деревянную коробочку. — Это тебе.

Кастиэлю требуется момент, чтобы понять, что только что сказал Дин. Коробка маленькая и старая, явно приспособленная Дином под новую цель. Кастиэль открывает ее и видит небольшой тонкий браслет с оберегом, прикрепленным рядом с застежкой.

— Ты же не мастер художественной ковки, — слышит он свой голос.

— Я и не механик, — Дин пожимает плечами. — Но все равно люблю работать руками. Если ты думаешь, что это безвкусица, ничего страшного.

Кастиэль ощущает, как румянец опаляет щеки. Он смотрит на браслет, потом снова на Дина и протягивает руку.

— Надень его на меня.

— О, — Дин прочищает горло. — Ладно, конечно, — точно так же, как совсем недавно Дин поправлял ему галстук, он надежно закрепляет браслет. Его пальцы оставляют невидимые следы везде, где касаются.

Кастиэль полюбовался бы браслетом в свете люстр, но, похоже, кровь отхлынула от его пальцев, оставив их онемевшими и деревянными.

— У твоей матери есть что-то подобное.

Улыбка Дина внезапная и взволнованная.

— Да, это я для нее сделал! То есть, мы с папой, он меня и научил основам. Это... ладно, не слишком сложный экземпляр, что-то вроде базовой комплектации? Предполагается, что можно добавить защитные амулеты, но серебро выглядит просто, да? Я отполировал его, но, возможно, тебе не стоит его тестировать.

В качестве защиты браслет не очень полезен, но ведь защита — не главное? Дин сделал его специально для него, он _думал_ о нем.

— Не делай из мухи слона, — почти лепечет Дин. — Просто, знаешь, я хотел сделать что-нибудь своими руками, а ты был таким классным, Кас, в отличие от меня — я вел себя, как мудак, и тебе пришлось нянчиться с моей жалкой задницей...

— Неправда, — тихо говорит Кастиэль.

— ...И я очень, очень благодарен, — Дин быстро кивает. — Как бы то ни было, я хочу, чтобы ты знал: я благодарен тебе за все.

Кастиэль почти уверен, что должен что-то сказать. Выразить одобрение или взаимность, но в его словаре отсутствуют слова, которые могли бы охватить то, что Дин заслуживает услышать. С острым ощущением собственной глупости Кастиэль говорит:

— Если бы наши официальные отношения были подлинными, я бы поцеловал тебя в знак благодарности.

— Ты можешь, — выпаливает Дин. — Ну, то есть я не возражаю. Публичное выступление и все такое. Мы ведь должны быть без ума друг от друга, верно?

— Да. Будь я от тебя без ума, точно поцеловал бы тебя сейчас.

— Хорошо, — Дина это, кажется, совсем не волнует. — Я совсем не против.

Кастиэль ни за что не рискнет обернуться, чтобы проверить, есть ли у них зрители — все, что происходит в этот момент, нельзя рассматривать как постановку. Поэтому все его внимание привлекают предвкушающий взгляд Дина и легкая улыбка на его губах. Это ожидание? Надежда? В ней определенно есть оттенок нервозности, но, похоже, не в плохом смысле.

Кастиэль смотрит на браслет — фактическое доказательство доброй воли Дина.

— Спасибо тебе за него, — говорит Кастиэль и наклоняется вперед.

Он прижимает свои губы к губам Дина на одну, может, две секунды, и собирается отстраниться, а потом думает, а не слишком ли это быстро для молодоженов? Но тут Дин мягко отвечает на этот поцелуй с сомкнутыми губами, а затем Кастиэль слегка поворачивает голову, чтобы отрегулировать угол, и пальцы Дина обхватывают его лицо для следующего поцелуя.

Это не разнузданные ласки. Кастиэль знает, каково это — жар, давление языка — значит, сейчас что-то другое. К пятому, шестому поцелую их рты слегка приоткрываются, когда они прижимаются друг к другу, но дальше этого дело не идет. Просто нежность в их устах, и если здесь есть цель, она неуловима и не обозначена. Они просто целуются, просто дышат, просто находят новые способы выразить нежность губами.

Кастиэлю кажется, что это длится немного дольше необходимого. И ему, вероятно, не следует хвататься за лацкан пиджака Дина.

Они не целовались с первой брачной ночи. И не обсуждали правила для поцелуев на публике. Кастиэль понятия не имеет, что творит, но останавливаться совсем не хочет. Первое движение языка Дина по сомкнутым губам Кастиэля заставляет его вздохнуть. Дин не отстраняется.

Плохие идеи не должны заставлять пальцы Кастиэля сжиматься, не так ли? Это не может быть плохой идеей. Нос Дина касается носа Кастиэля, когда он меняет угол. Пальцы дразняще теребят его волосы, словно изучая их текстуру и прочность. От тепла, исходящего от тела Дина, яйца Кастиэля покалывает.

Звон стекла выводит Кастиэля из оцепенения. Он поворачивается на звук — о, точно, они же в ресторане — и губы Дина касаются его щеки, прежде чем отстраниться. Кастиэль вовремя опускает взгляд и замечает, как Дин убирает пальцы с края стола, его костяшки почти побелели. Кожа Кастиэля зудит.

— Рад, что тебе понравилось, Кас, — голос Дина немного хриплый, но глаза ясные, а улыбка легкая. Кастиэль должен чувствовать больше гордости и меньше расстройства от почти идеального выступления Дина.

***

Владелец ресторана и шеф-повар выходят, чтобы лично поприветствовать их. Дин безупречен со своим очарованием, он улыбается всем вокруг и хвалит персонал ресторана и обслуживание. Кастиэль позволяет Дину положить руку ему на талию, когда они все вместе фотографируются, а Рэйчел их снимает. Кастиэль перекидывается парой слов с администратором — да, еда замечательная, да, город невероятно гостеприимный, нет, они успели посмотреть меньше, чем хотелось бы. Затем пришло время для спектакля, и Вирджил с Рэйчел сопровождают их к боковому входу в театр.

Сегодня, кажется, полный зал. Дин ворчит, что они чересчур вырядились — все остальные, кажется, одеты стильно, но повседневно, однако Рэйчел цокает языком и гонит их вверх по узкой лестнице к выделенной им личной ложе, где на стульях приготовлены программки.

— У нас ужасные места, — шепчет Дин Кастиэлю. — Все услышат, если я начну храпеть.

— Я прослежу, чтобы ты не уронил свою честь, — обещает Кастиэль. Позади них Вирджил задергивает занавеску их ложи, и Кастиэль начинает стаскивать с себя пиджак.

— Что ты делаешь? — удивляется Дин.

— Здесь жарко, — отвечает Кастиэль. — И Рэйчел ушла на свое место, так что она не сможет запретить мне раздеваться.

— Логично, — Дин тоже снимает пиджак и вешает его поверх пиджака Кастиэля на спинку свободного кресла. Через мгновение он снимает и галстук, расстегивает воротничок и облегченно вздыхает. — Твои идеи всегда самые лучшие.

— Я запомню твои слова, — отзывается Кастиэль. — Ты будешь есть?

— Нет, я все еще сыт, — Дин наклоняется вперед, опершись руками о балюстраду, и смотрит на сцену и места в темном театре. — Может, во время антракта. О черт, они начинают.

Пьеса интересная. Полуисторическая комедия-фарс, над которым даже Дин смеется, несмотря на использование формального языка и латыни в диалогах. Кастиэль не улавливает смысла особо тонких шуток, но ему удается понять суть истории — двое слуг влюблены в одного и того же человека и пытаются ухватить удачу за хвост и поухаживать за ним. Там также есть говорящая лошадь, хотя Кастиэль понятия не имеет, как это относится к истории.

Дин трясется всем телом, когда смеется. Иногда он дергает Кастиэля за руку и шепчет о том, как блестяще что-то, и Кастиэль кивает.

Почти мгновенно наступает антракт, и включается свет. Дин потягивается, откидывается назад и разминает шею.

— Неплохо. Что думаешь?

— Забавная комедия, — отвечает Кастиэль.

— Им стоит ее экранизировать, это же потрясающе, — говорит Дин. — Я схожу в туалет. Вероятно, на обратном пути заскочу в буфет. Тебе что-нибудь взять?

— Нет, спасибо.

— Ты уверен? — Дин косится на него. — Майкл за все платит.

— Не сомневаюсь. Не нужно.

Дин задерживается на мгновение, хотя Кастиэль уверен, что его ответа достаточно.

— Ты в порядке?

Кастиэль слегка вздрагивает, виновато глядя на Дина.

— Что?

— Даже не знаю, — Дин пожимает плечами. — Просто спрашиваю.

Кастиэль понимает, что теребит свой браслет, и заставляет себя остановиться.

— Ничего, просто... все очень хорошо. Я не знал, что это может быть так приятно, — он не стал уточнять, о чем конкретно идет речь — о пьесе, ужине и или проведенном с Дином времени, — поскольку в этом не было бы никакого смысла.

На мгновение выражение лица Дина становится непроницаемым, но Кастиэлю кажется, он понимает.

— Да уж. Действительно. Кас, я сейчас вернусь, — он исчезает за занавеской.

По правде говоря, Кастиэль хорошо проводит время. Они действительно на свидании и отлично проводят время, и эта мысль забивает новое понимание под ребра Кастиэля: а если бы они сходили на настоящее свидание? Что, если бы всего этого сценария никогда не существовало, и они просто встретились в том баре? Ведь между ними тогда вспыхнула искра потенциала? Смогли ли бы они дойти до этого момента и сходить на ужин, а потом и на спектакль?

Наверное, нет, думает Кастиэль. Он бы не отважился на опыты без внешней мотивации. Вероятно, у него даже не хватило бы терпения завязать разговор с Дином или ответить, если бы тот первым с ним заговорил. Кастиэль вообще бы не оказался в этой стране и не узнал о существовании Дина.

Это пугающая мысль.

Еще более пугающим является то, как это смещает чашу весов в сознании Кастиэля — манипуляции Майкла должны оставаться манипуляциями. Кастиэль не может быть благодарен за это.

Он выныривает из своих мыслей, когда свет тускнеет. Уже прошло двадцать минут? Дин еще отсутствует, и теперь Кастиэлю придется внимательно следить за событиями, чтобы рассказать Дину, когда тот вернется.

На сцене главная пара оплакивает положение своих дел. Они уже почти поссорились, когда шуршат занавески и Дин наконец возвращается в ложу. Он, тяжело дыша, опускается на свое место.

— Ты ничего не пропустил, — говорит Кастиэль. — Мне кажется, она решила уступить...

Дин обнимает Кастиэля за талию, притягивая его ближе. Кастиэль так потрясен, что позволяет это, волосы на затылке встают дыбом, когда Дин прижимается лбом к его лбу и тепло его дыхания овевает щеку.

— Что случилось? — шепчет Кастиэль.

— Ничего, — шепчет Дин в ответ. — Просто позволь мне всего один момент?

Кастиэль может это сделать. Он замирает, пока Дин переводит дух, и мелкая дрожь его тела ослабевает. Дин слегка сдвигается, прижимаясь носом к лицу Кастиэля — это очень странное, хотя и не совсем неприятное ощущение. Неплохо бы напомнить себе, что Дин — кинестетик, которому нужно прикосновение, чтобы успокоиться. Одна из рук Дина крепко сжимает талию Кастиэля — он накрывает его руку своей, успокаивающе проводя большим пальцем по запястью.

Кастиэля сжигает любопытство, за которым следует решимость не отпускать больше Дина одного никуда. За ужином он справился неплохо, но кто знает, кого он встретил в мужском туалете или что за вопросы могли задать ему какие-нибудь доброжелательные горожане. Возможно, люди более осторожны, когда Кастиэль рядом — в конце концов, Дин — один из них и более доступен.

Ближе к финалу Дин достаточно оправился, чтобы пробормотать: «Вот, черт, я болел за другого парня», хотя Кастиэля он выпускает только когда они встают на вызов актеров на «бис», придвигаясь к краю ложи, чтобы актеры и зрители могли их видеть.

Со включенным светом Кастиэль может более четко видеть лицо Дина. Он вопросительно наклоняет голову, но Дин только устало качает головой.

***

На обратном пути они не могут поговорить в машине, но, судя по тому, как устало опустились плечи Дина, он все равно не в настроении общаться. Выражение его лица становится почти меланхоличным, когда свет от проходящих мимо уличных фонарей мелькает на его лице.

Кастиэль неуверенно протягивает руку и кладет ладонь на предплечье Дина. Тот слегка вздрагивает, но не отстраняется.

Они проехали центр города, когда Вирджил тихо ругается. Кастиэль сначала не реагирует, но тихий разговор между Рэйчел и Вирджилом затягивается, и он спрашивает:

— Что-то случилось?

— Двигатель перегревается, Ваша Светлость, — отвечает Вирджил. — Но мы сможем добираться до дома.

— Перегревается? — эхом откликается Дин. — Вирджил, ты что, в ней девушек с ветерком возил?

— Я бы никогда не позволил себе подобного, господин, — говорит Вирджил.

Теперь, когда Вирджил упомянул о проблеме, Кастиэль слышит, как двигатель стонет — сначала мягко, а когда они наполовину поднялись на холм, уже громко. По мере того, как Вирджил гонит машину дальше, лицо Дина все больше морщится, а затем раздается последний, яростный вопль, и двигатель, выдав струю пара, резко глохнет.

Все выходят из машины, Вирджил направляется прямо к багажнику за каким-то оборудованием. Кастиэль стоит на безопасном расстоянии от исходящего паром двигателя, и Дин вскоре присоединяется к нему, недоверчиво смеясь.

— Далеко мы от дома? — спрашивает Кастиэль. — Можно оставить машину и вернуться за ней завтра.

— Это очень дорогая машина, Ваша Светлость, — говорит Вирджил.

— Для того и существуют ключи, — напоминает Кастиэль. — Закрой ее, и пойдем пешком.

Рэйчел вздыхает.

— Где запасная вода, Вирджил? Только не говори, что переложил ее в другую машину.

— Она далеко не уйдет на этих каблуках, — замечает Дин.

— Я могу понести ее на спине, — предлагает Кастиэль.

— Черта с два, — тут же отвечает Рэйчел. — Ваша Светлость.

Какое-то время они ходят туда-сюда — Кастиэль хочет отправиться домой, а Вирджил настаивает, что сможет починить автомобиль в самое ближайшее время. Дин, видимо, так устал, что решил не участвовать в этой гонке и садится на бордюр, почти уронив голову на колени.

— Я следила за дорожными указателями, до парка при доме меньше полумили, — говорит Рэйчел. — Как только мы окажемся внутри, все будет в порядке.

— Дин, — говорит Кастиэль. — Что предпочтешь?

Дин пожимает плечами.

— Наверное, пешком до дома.

— Рэйчел?

— Если Вирджил настаивает на том, чтобы остаться, я пойду с вами, — говорит она.

Вот так все трое двигаются вверх по дороге к главным воротам, оставляя Вирджила чинить машину.

На холме нет уличных фонарей, поэтому Рэйчел и Дин взяли два фонаря из машины, которыми и освещают дорогу. Кастиэль идет между ними, и спустя пятнадцать минут ходьбы вверх по склону он радуется, что они с Дином оставили пиджаки в машине. Помимо легкого физического дискомфорта прогулка на самом деле довольно приятная, деревья и дикая местность по обе стороны дороги создают иллюзию паломничества к еще невидимому на расстоянии дому.

— Слушай, Рэйчел, — внезапно говорит Дин, нарушая тишину. — Как продвигается подготовка к нашему дебюту при дворе?

— Все идет по расписанию, — отвечает та. — Не стоит беспокоиться.

— Приятно слышать.

Тон ответа Дина — ну, не грубый или агрессивный, но довольно напряженный, что привлекает внимание Кастиэля. Дина бросает из крайности в крайность, и, вообще-то, в этом есть и вина Кастиэля. Что-то в театре побеспокоило Дина, но не настолько, чтобы он не смог закончить свое выступление и остаться на публике любящим мужем Кастиэля.

Они облегченно вздыхают, как только они проходят через ворота и за ними закрываются защитные барьеры.

И тут темное небо над ними решает разверзнуться и обрушить на них головы дождь.

— Да еб твою мать! — кричит Дин.

Ни у кого зонта нет, поэтому они бегут. Кастиэль поднимает руку, чтобы защитить глаза — капли холодного ночного дождя, словно пули, бьют по голове и плечам.

До дома всего сотня ярдов, так что они определенно смогут добраться — Рэйчел сдается и сбрасывает туфли, после чего бежит за ними. В конце концов она отделяется и направляется к зданию для персонала, махнув им рукой. Кастиэль же игнорирует входную дверь и бежит к задней, а Дин кричит ему:

— Куда ты, черт возьми, идешь?

Кастиэль практически таранит заднюю дверь и глубоко вдыхает, заваливаясь в неиспользуемую прачечную. За дверью есть отдельная кухня, ведущая в остальную часть дома, и Кастиэль на мгновение представил себе маршрут, по которому они должны будут добраться до лестницы.

— Чувак, — с Дина капает, и он похож на разъяренного мокрого пса. — Входная дверь тебе уже не подходит?

— Здесь в основном плитка и бетон, — говорит Кастиэль. — Не хотел портить ковер. Почему ты не пошел ко входной двери?

— Я следил за тобой! Нашей одежде дорога только в химчистку?

— Пиджакам бы — да, так что, слава богу, мы их оставили. Не могу сказать то же о наших штанах, — Кастиэль расстегивает ремень и сбрасывает ботинки, чтобы снять штаны. — Ты можешь залить весь дом, если хочешь. А я собираюсь снять это с себя, пока не простудился.

— Почему этот дом такой громадный? — Дин стоит, раскинув руки, вода стекает с него на бетонный пол. — Вот дерьмо, — он начинает стаскивать с себя рубашку.

— Можем положить рубашки в раковину на кухне, — Кастиэль успешно комкает в руках рубашку и брюки и осторожно снимает мокрые носки. — Тьфу.

— Раковина недостаточно большая для всего нашего барахла, — Дин снимает рубашку и выжимает ее. — Нам надо подняться наверх. Дай мне свои штаны. Да ладно, ты же сам сказал, что они для химчистки, я их понесу, а ты бери остальное. Давай, я замерзаю!

Ну, почему бы еще немного не побегать? Дин впереди, Кастиэль следует за ним. Учитывая планировку дома, они пробираются через коридоры и двери, пока не оказываются в ближайшей ванной комнате — Дина, на первом этаже. Он направляется прямо к душевой кабинке, расстилает их брюки и отчаянно машет рукой в сторону ванны, чтобы Кастиэль бросил туда рубашки.

— О боже, Кас, не так, — говорит Дин. — Сначала разверни их. Плесни немного теплой воды.

— Дай мне запонки, — отвечает Кастиэль. — Не урони их в канализацию.

Они перемещаются по ванной комнате, которая, по-видимому, превратилась сейчас в аварийную прачечную. Как только Кастиэль тщательно промокнул запонки и положил их на полку, он заметил первозданную опрятность ванной комнаты Дина. Все его вещи аккуратно разложены, а под раковиной лежит пачка с порошком, которую Дин вынимает — для штанов.

— Где-то должны быть чистые халаты, — говорит Дин.

В маленьком закутке над ванной действительно лежат два халата и куча запасных полотенец. Кастиэль берет несколько, окуная одно из маленьких полотенец для рук в теплую воду в раковине, а затем хлопает Дина по плечу.

— Нужно держать голову в тепле.

Дин корчит ему рожу, но стоит спокойно, пока Кастиэль осторожно оборачивает теплое полотенце вокруг его головы, аккуратно заправляя складки, чтобы оно не упало. Майка Кастиэля очень неприятно липнет к телу, и он стягивает ее, бросая в ванну, а затем надевает пушистый и потрясающе сухой халат.

— Надень, — Кастиэль держит второй халат открытым для него, помогая ему одеться, затем отступает. — Зачем тебе порошок в ванной?

— Подай в суд на парня за то, что он хочет сам постирать свое нижнее белье, — ворчит Дин.

— Ты настолько не доверяешь нашим домработницам?

— Когда дело касается моего нижнего белья? Угу, — Дин осторожно садится на край ванны, окуная одну руку в воду. Его кожа уже выглядит лучше благодаря пару, заполняющему ванную. — Чувак, тут не угадаешь. Я принесу свое белье, а они его выбросят, посчитав старым или каким-то еще, и что мне тогда делать?

— Я уверен, что они сначала спросят. Или, если это произойдет, ты сможешь обрушить возмездие на их головы.

— Да, хорошо, — фыркает Дин. — Господи, ну и дождь.

— Ну да, — кивает Кастиэль. — Вирджил должен быть счастлив, ведь это поможет охладить машину.

Дин пристально смотрит на Кастиэля, а потом разражается смехом.

— О боже, я совсем забыл о нем. Возможно, ему придется остаться там на ночь. Надеюсь, он получит от Майкла премию или что-то в этом роде.

— Вирджил может счесть это оскорблением. Он довольно старомоден.

— Неужели? — Дин усмехается. — В жизни бы не догадался.

На мгновение они замолкают. Кастиэлю, вероятно, стоит уйти, но его пугает мысль, что придется оставить эту импровизированную сауну и отправиться наверх, в несомненно холодную комнату.

— Как ты думаешь, штаны не спасти?

— Завтра узнаем, — говорит Дин. — Я повешу их сегодня.

— А, понятно.

— Эй, Кас. Ты когда-нибудь говорил себе, что собираешься что-то сделать, но когда наступает момент, вдруг обнаруживаешь, что не можешь?

— Да. Иногда подготовка может зайти слишком далеко, — Кастиэль некоторое время наблюдает за Дином, но больше ничего не добавляет. — Дин, ты сегодня очень хорошо поработал. Мне придраться не к чему, уверен, Рэйчел тоже.

Губы Дина слегка подрагивают, но это не улучшает его настроения.

— Извини, что приставал к тебе в ложе.

— Не извиняйся, — твердо говорит Кастиэль.

— Почему, потому что это было притворство?

— Мне без разницы, было это притворством или нет, — Кастиэль пожимает плечами в ответ на смущенное выражение лица Дина. — Если это было притворство, то ты делал то, что должен был. Если нет, значит то, что тебе действительно было нужно.

— И тебя это устраивает? Второй вариант?

— Да, — это слово переполняет Кастиэля, но так легко слетает с губ. — Потому что это для тебя.

— Потому что я твой муж.

— Нет, — Кастиэль делает шаг вперед, прижимая ладонь к ключице Дина, чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова. — Потому что это ты. Я живу с тобой не первый день. И у меня сложилось свое мнение.

Дин выглядит так, будто не знает, что с этим делать. Кастиэль, с другой стороны, охвачен слегка паническим чувством удовлетворения, наряду с удивлением самим собой. Это кажется правильным. Основательным, как железо, серебро и земля. Такое чувство, что это нужно произнести прямо сейчас.

— Сегодня мне пришла в голову одна мысль, — говорит Кастиэль. — Это соглашение — соглашение Майкла и Совета — то, чего я никогда не хотел бы ни для себя, ни для кого-то другого. Это правда, согласен? Но потом я подумал, что если бы этого не случилось, я бы никогда не встретил тебя. И даже не узнал, что ты существуешь в этом мире. Эта мысль... расстраивает.

Сказать это вслух — нужно, хотя, черт его возьми, если Кастиэль знает, какова его цель, кроме того, чтобы убрать этот ужасное грустное ввыражение лица Дина. Кастиэль не очень-то хорош в этом, и никогда не был, но и проблемы такой никогда прежде не возникало. Кастиэль — неспособный и ненавидит это.

— Дин, ты... выдающийся, — слабо произносит Кастиэль.

Через несколько долгих секунд Дин поднимается на ноги. Внезапная дикая бесшабашность освещает его глаза, как будто вся его осторожность была брошена на ветер, и плевать он хотел на последствия, терять уже нечего. Руки Дина находят талию Кастиэля; прикосновение приглушено сквозь толстый слой халата, хотя поцелуй, который Дин дарит ему сейчас, совсем не приглушен.

В отличие от ужина, Кастиэль принимает поцелуй, но не отвечает на него. Как только губы Дина отрываются от его губ, Кастиэль отстраняет лицо, скользит руками по Дину и обнимает его. Тело Дина сначала деревенеет и не реагирует — Кастиэль все равно сжимает его в объятиях. Затем Дин прерывисто вздыхает и вздрагивает, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею.

— Я не знаю, что тебе нужно от меня и могу ли я дать тебе это, — тихо говорит Кастиэль. — Может, не могу, а может, просто не способен. Но все остальное — я свободно отдаю тебе. Мне кажется, что немного я уже знаю тебя, и это то, что я выбираю для нас обоих.

Может быть, Дин чувствует себя одиноким или тоскует по дому, или испытывает отвращение к самому себе за то представление, которое ему пришлось дать. Возможно, в голове его крутится что-то еще, о чем он не хочет говорить Кастиэлю. Может, ему нужно признание себя человеком, а не товаром. Или нужно теплое тело, которое напомнит ему, что он жив. Честно говоря, Кастиэлю не важна причина.

Крошечная мысль не дает покоя — однажды они решили, что то была плохая идея, с учетом вопросов о границах, эмоциях и разных ожиданиях, но прямо сейчас эти проблемы кажутся такими незначительными и далекими. Дин несчастлив, и это самое главное. Остальное — нахрен.

Кастиэль отстраняется и смотрит Дину в глаза, надеясь, что тот прочтет в них правдивость его слов.

— Я пойду наверх и приму душ. Как только я закончу, ты хочешь, чтобы я вернулся?

Дину не удается скрыть удивление. И трепет, вместе со своеобразным сдерживанием, таким знакомым Кастиэлю, когда хотеть чего-то — значит проявлять слабость. Дин может даже не довериться себе, чтобы ответить.

— Хорошо, — говорит Кастиэль. — Я собираюсь принять душ и лечь спать. И оставлю свою дверь открытой. Ты можешь присоединиться ко мне, если захочешь. Ты понимаешь, Дин?

Дин слабо кивает.

Кастиэль прижимает ладонь к щеке Дина, и у него перехватывает дыхание, когда от этого прикосновения глаза Дина закрываются. Кастиэлю требуется вся сила воли, чтобы отойти и вернуться к двери — не для того, чтобы убежать, а дать Дину время подумать.

— Я пошел, — говорит Кастиэль.

***

Кастиэль действительно принимает душ, а потом заползает под одеяло. Один.

Лишь спустя некоторое время он просыпается от звука шагов. Свет в комнате выключен, поэтому на Дина падает лунный свет, искаженный дождем, все еще бьющимся в окна. Дин застывает в нескольких футах от кровати, испуганный его пробуждением.

Кастиэль немного приподнимается с подушки. Дин в спальной одежде — шортах и выцветшей футболке. Его волосы взъерошены, словно он водил по ним руками. Он выглядит испуганным, готовым к возможному отказу.

Существуют некие опасности, но в данный момент они далеки и не имеют значения. «Завтра», — сонно думает Кастиэль. Завтра он все хорошенько обдумает. А сейчас Кастиэль протягивает руку, подзывая к себе. Через мгновение Дин даже берет ее, позволяя притянуть себя.

Кастиэль перекатывается под одеялом, ложась на все еще прохладную сторону постели, чтобы Дин мог лечь на нагретое место. Дин ложится на спину, лицом к балдахину, практически по стойке «смирно». В тишине комнаты Кастиэль слышит, как Дин сглатывает.

Сон снова начинает затягивать Кастиэля. Он прижимается лицом к подушке, одна рука лежит между ним и Дином. Как только Кастиэль собирается снова уснуть, он чувствует, как рука Дина осторожно накрывает его руку, словно пытаясь успокоиться от ровного ритма его пульса.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Есть арт к главе — https://queernatural.tumblr.com/post/76956051346/scaramouches-latest-chapter-of-not-part-of-the


	6. Chapter 6

Пробуждение — странно. Первая полубессознательная мысль Кастиэля — левое плечо раздражающе холодное, что вдвойне неприемлемо, поскольку с другой стороны есть достаточный источник тепла. Кастиэль перекатывается, кряхтя, когда этот источник оказывается неким жестким комом, и начинает шевелиться, устраиваясь поудобнее.

Проходит некоторое время, прежде чем Кастиэль осознает — что-то не так. Он медленно открывает глаза и сквозь сонную дымку замечает поношенную футболку. Кастиэль щурится, пока футболка не обретает формы своего хозяина, которым оказывается Дин.

Дин — стена тепла, успокаивающая и твердая рядом с Кастиэлем. Одна из его рук, кажется, находится в удачном месте, и он поднимает ее, поглаживая большим пальцем щетину на подбородке Дина. С одной стороны — небольшой бугорок, возможно, шрам. Интересно. Не менее интересно то, что Дин, видимо, проснулся и наблюдает за ним сквозь полуприкрытые веки.

— Который час? — хриплым ото сна голосом интересуется Кастиэль.

— Понятия не имею. Кажется, мы проспали, — Дин немного сдвигается. — Эй, мне вроде как нужно пописать.

Форма горла Дина завораживает, маленькая впадинка вибрирует, когда Кастиэль касается ее кончиками пальцев. Затем проявляется его кадык, усыпанный веснушками, которые Кастиэль видит только потому, что лежит рядом.

— Мне действительно нужно в туалет, — повторяет Дин.

Кастиэль не понимает, при чем тут он. Дину приходится жалобно застонать, чтобы он понял, что забросил ногу на бедро Дина и не дает тому пошевелиться. С огромным усилием Кастиэль отлепляет свои конечности от Дина и, как только тот выскальзывает из кровати, Кастиэль перекатывается на освободившееся теплое место.

Если удовлетворенность можно потрогать, то вот она какая. Кастиэль прижимает подушку Дина к груди, обнимая ее в надежде впитать тепло.

Лишь постепенно Кастиэль вспоминает вчерашний день, череду событий, которые привели к Дину в его постели. Было приятно, что он здесь. Нет ничего постыдного в признании этого, как и того, что Кастиэль хотел бы, чтобы Дин вернулся, поскольку кровать остывает.

Кастиэль снова случайно задремывает, резко просыпаясь, когда свет за шторами уже намного ярче. Он садится, потирая глаза. В ванной тихо, а личная дверь слегка приоткрыта. Дин, вероятно, вернулся в свою комнату, и это раздражает.

Было бы неплохо снова лечь, но время идет и об этом нельзя забывать. У них осталась неделя, и Кастиэль должен начать думать о более серьезных этапах и вещах, которые он, возможно, пропустил и больше не может себе позволить такого. Вчерашний день был... _другим_, и Кастиэль не совсем уверен, что именно произошло, но у них все еще есть работа.

Он встает, потягивается и идет в ванную, чтобы привести себя в порядок.

Вдохновленный, он спускается по лестнице в комнату Дина. Теперь ведь точно можно, да?

Он останавливается у двери, сбитый с толку звуками _голосов_. Слова звучат приглушенно, но там определенно разговаривают несколько человек, что невозможно, если только Дин не нашел в доме еще одно работающее радио.

Когда Кастиэль осторожно толкает дверь, он видит Дина в дальнем конце комнаты, рядом с другой дверью, и он разговаривает с... поваром?

— ...Просто дай мне шанс, — сердито говорит Дин. — Ты не можешь мне этого сказать...

Кастиэль, вероятно, издал какой-то звук, потому что Дин и Элизабет резко поворачиваются в его сторону. Их удивление вполне ожидаемо, но у Кастиэля перехватывает дыхание от безошибочного чувства вины, которое округляет глаза Дина. Элизабет быстро отступает, склоняя голову в поклоне.

Лучше всего отступить, что Кастиэль и делает. Он отходит от двери и поднимается по лестнице в свою комнату, его сердце гремит в ушах. Теперь он точно проснулся.

Кастиэлю нужно что-то сделать. Он должен одеться. Правильно, да, должен одеться для грядущего дня, у него много работы, ему нужно пересмотреть деятельность последних недель и попытаться найти пробелы.

Личная дверь распахивается, и входит Дин.

— Кас, — он бросается к Кастиэлю, который совсем не в настроении. — Кас, я могу объяснить.

— Все нормально, — Кастиэль пытается не обращать внимания на желчь в своих словах. — Я понимаю. С кем ты спишь — твое личное дело.

— Что? — Дин удивленно таращится на него. — Что ты... ой. О. Боже, Кас, нет, все не так. Она принесла нам завтрак.

— В твою комнату? — недоверчиво спрашивает Кастиэль.

— Мы проспали! Она слышала... Рэйчел рассказала ей, как мы попали под дождь, и просто проверяла, все ли в порядке. Кас, клянусь, мы с Лиз... просто друзья.

Кастиэль чувствует, как его лицо искажается, он не в силах решить, какое выражение лучше использовать. Элизабет не должна была подниматься наверх, чтобы доставить завтрак, даже по приказу Рэйчел — для этого и нужен домофон. И «просто друзья»? Что это значит? Они с Дином тоже «просто друзья», если уж на то пошло, так какая разница?

— Черт, — говорит Дин, взгляд у него дикий. — Черт возьми.

Такое ощущение, что они ведут два разных разговора. Кастиэль в своем признает, что Дин — сам себе хозяин, а вот Дин, видимо, считает уместным броситься вперед и обхватить лицо Кастиэля ладонями, а затем яростно соединить их губы.

Целоваться — это хорошо. Поцелуй Дина — это толчок в позвоночник Кастиэля, последний поворот на вершине американских горок, отчего у него так кружится голова, что он почти пропускает торопливые слова Дина:

— С Лиз все не так, понимаешь? _Этого_ я с ней не делаю, — в том, как он настаивает, есть почти неприкрытое отчаяние, — ты ведь веришь мне, да, Кас?

Кастиэль замечает выражение лица Дина. Без разницы, верит он Дину или нет, но для него это _удивительно важно_.

В тот момент, когда Кастиэль кивает, Дин снова наклоняется, но Кастиэль тут же поднимает руки, удерживая его на расстоянии. У Дина был свой момент, а теперь очередь Кастиэля.

— Если ты делаешь это из жалости, — говорит он, — или из чувства вины, ложного чувства долга, то я так не хочу. Ты слышишь меня, Дин? _Я не хочу так_.

Глаза Дина закрываются. Его плечи по-настоящему расслабляются, и Кастиэль настолько поражен, что ослабляет хватку, и Дин подается вперед, его лоб прижимается ко лбу Кастиэля.

— Хорошо, — говорит он. — Я тоже так не хочу.

У Кастиэля перехватывает дыхание, облегчение накатывает внезапно и ошеломляюще. Проходит секунда, и они тянутся друг к другу, а дальше поцелуи — глубокие, голодные и отчаянные, совсем не такие, как накануне вечером. Кастиэль уже бывал в такой ситуации с тем же самым мужчиной, но он все еще в шоке от возбуждения, которое прошивает его в ответ на прикосновение Дина, заставляя его дрожать и неуклюже пытаться взобраться на него, словно на дерево.

Боже, они делают это. Они на самом деле прямо сейчас делают это, целуясь и царапая друг друга, и сумбурно двигаясь к кровати, которая находится где-то слева. Когда Кастиэль запускает руку под рубашку Дина, тот издает такой звук, будто сходит с ума, и это потрясающе. Вместо страха Кастиэль чувствует прилив восторга, чистая солнечная радость вспыхивает в его груди, ведь это замечательный момент для того, чтобы пережить его вместе.

Когда они находят край кровати, Дин садится и усаживает Кастиэля к себе на колени, потому что, да, теперь он может потереться об него, и разве не чудесно, что на Кастиэле до сих пор надета лишь тонкая пижама?

— Подожди, подожди, — задыхаясь, останавливает его Дин. — Кас, мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать.

Кастиэль стонет, но отрывается от шеи Дина и отодвигается назад, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Что?

_Сейчас действительно не самый лучший момент для колебаний, Дин_.

— Я, эм...

— _Что?_

— Помнишь... Помнишь, как мы познакомились, в баре Бенни, в тот первый раз? — лепечет Дин. — Потом я пошел искать тебя. Я имею в виду, на следующий день. Я снова пошел в бар, думая, что ты там, но тебя все не было, поэтому я вернулся в шале, но тебя и там не оказалось.

Кастиэль вздрагивает от удивления.

— Зачем ты это сделал?

— Ты вел себя так, будто... Не знаю, все из-за того, как отчаянно ты бросился в это, — Дин пожимает плечами. — По моему опыту, люди, которые ведут себя так, будто им нечего терять, обычно находятся в самом глубоком дерьме. У меня было чувство, что ты в беде.

Тогда они были незнакомцами, но это в характере Дина, не так ли? Если он увидит кого-то в беде, то постарается что-нибудь с этим сделать, ведь ему и в голову не придет поступить иначе. Прилив нежности охватывает Кастиэля, и он удивленно качает головой.

— Наверное, ты был потрясен, увидев меня снова, — говорит Кастиэль.

Дин фыркает.

— Ну да. И немного зол.

Кастиэль кивает, его лицо вспыхивает при воспоминании о холодной отчужденности Дина.

— Я помню. И что ты, должно быть, подумал обо мне.

— Я имею в виду, а вот и ты, мистер модные штанишки, стоишь такой весь из себя, как будто ничего и не было, — Дин хватает подол рубашки Кастиэля, стягивая ее через голову. — Я почувствовал себя таким идиотом, что беспокоился о тебе.

— О, — жалко тянет Кастиэль, быстро целуя Дина. — Я не хотел, прости.

— Ты собирался выйти за моего _брата_. Ты собирался... Господи, мать твою, Кас, ты _придурок_.

Кастиэль признает справедливость недовольства Дина, падая на матрас, когда Дин толкает его, раздвигая ноги, и двигается между ними. Дин не замолкает, лапая Кастиэля и бормоча короткие фразы, восклицания и проклятия, которые заставляют Кастиэля дрожать так же, как и его прикосновения.

— Ты сукин сын, — рычит Дин. — Сукин сын, ты ублюдок, ты даже не знаешь, ты _понятия не имеешь_.

— Прости, — выдыхает Кастиэль. Он тяжело дышит и отвечает извинениями на каждое оскорбление Дина, ведь это правда, он сожалеет, но не может ли Дин сильнее прижаться к нему? Хотя, когда их прикосновения становятся отчаяннее, а поцелуи Дина более болезненными, Кастиэль понимает, что на самом деле он извиняется за то, о чем Дин даже не знает.

Кастиэль до боли хочет Дина. Он чувствует, как напрягается все его тело — дотянуться до Дина, быть рядом и вообще _быть с ним_, но это не имеет смысла, потому что Дин буквально вдавливает его в постель. Этого все равно недостаточно, поскольку подспудно кроме желания Кастиэля есть что-то еще, чего хочется даже больше — он жаждет, чтобы Дин хотел его так же сильно, столь же отчаянно.

— Пожалуйста, — говорит Кастиэль. Пожалуйста, хочу, чтобы он вернулся, пожалуйста, хочу быть с ним, пожалуйста, хочу его больше, чем Элизабет. — Пожалуйста, Дин, _пожалуйста_.

Мир кружится, когда Дин переворачивает его, толкая на живот. Поза хороша, и Кастиэль встает на колени, задом кверху, чтобы помочь Дину стянуть с него штаны.

Кастиэль вздрагивает от прикосновения пальцев между его бедрами и пытается заглянуть через плечо.

— Дин, подожди, я сухой.

— Нет, вот так, — большие пальцы Дина открывают его, и что-то твердое скользит между его ягодицами, а потом большие пальцы ослабляют свою хватку. Это член Дина прижимается к промежности Кастиэля, осторожно скользя по его потной коже. — Всего лишь так. Хорошо?

Кастиэль опускает голову на постель, пытаясь сформулировать ответ. У него перехватывает дыхание от осторожных движений Дина, член которого дразнит чувствительные места между его ног, намекая на кое-что другое, но также имея и собственную цель. Хорошо было бы ощутить заполненность, но и так неплохо — от скольжения по его отверстию, до того, как головка члена Дина толкается в яйца. Кастиэль безусловно сможет кончить и так, если захочет.

— Да, — говорит он, и этого достаточно, чтобы Дин накрыл его своим телом, руки и ноги нашли точки опоры, чтобы направить силу их воздействия друг на друга. — Да, мне нравится, очень нравится.

Дин смеется, и когда его грудь прижимается к спине Кастиэля, кажется, будто через них обоих проходит вибрация.

— Сдвинь ноги, Кас. Бля, да, вот так, здорово.

Все в этом мире радостно и чувственно, и, несмотря на страстное желание Кастиэля достичь оргазма, ему доставляет удовольствие просто быть накрытым Дином, принимать его покусывающие поцелуи, чувствовать, как он прижимается к его заднице. Кастиэль ощущает восторг, облегчение, желанность.

— Ты даже не представляешь, — рычит Дин, и это последнее, что Кастиэль замечает перед тем, как его захлестывает оргазм, пальцы Дина крепко сжимают его возбужденный член, заставляя преодолеть последнее препятствие.

Мышцы Кастиэля напоминают переваренные макароны, когда приходит очередь Дина. Он, похоже, не возражает и крепко держит сомкнутые бедра Кастиэля, вбиваясь в пространство между ними. Кончая, он напрягается всем телом. Кастиэль слабо смеется, когда руки Дина ослабевают, и тот падает на него мертвым грузом.

Кастиэль глубоко вдыхает, ошеломленный наступившей слабостью после этой дикой скачки с Дином Винчестером.

Дин не планировал этого. Кастиэль тоже, хотя определенно был не против — иначе он бы не пригласил Дина в свою постель. Честно говоря, Кастиэль был не против весь медовый месяц и озвучил это много недель назад, хотя в то время возражал Дин. Видимо, что-то изменилось в сознании Дина, раз сейчас секс оказался приемлем. Возможно, дело в предстоящем отъезде из дома.

Кастиэль мягко отталкивает Дина от себя и садится, чтобы оценить масштаб катастрофы. К его удивлению, Дин даже не полностью разделся — он в футболке, а шорты приспущены до колен. В результате нынешний вид Дина представляет собой захватывающее сочетание смешного и декадентского, и Кастиэль смеется, переполненный любовью к этому прекрасному, потрясающему мужчине.

Дин морщится и угрюмо прикрывает свой обмякший член руками.

— Разве ты не знаешь, что чуваки не ржут над причиндалами друг друга?

— О, дело не в этом, — Кастиэль протягивает руку и проводит пальцами по волосам Дина. — Ты чудесный.

Улыбка Дина слабая и почти застенчивая, и это бессмысленно, учитывая, что его сперма разбрызгана по обоим бедрам Кастиэля.

— Эм, спасибо?

Его лицо расслабленное после оргазма, и это такой прогресс по сравнению с настроением минувшей ночи.

Дин сказал, что не делал этого с Элизабет. Кастиэль верит ему.

— Но в моей комнате действительно есть завтрак, — говорит Дин.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Кастиэль. — Я голоден.

***

После нескольких элементарных попыток привести себя в порядок и одеться они спускаются по коридору в комнату Дина, где у окна действительно стоит тележка с завтраком, а Элизабет нигде не видать. Кастиэль все равно не в настроении спорить по этому поводу и садится есть, Дин устраивается напротив.

Утро для раздора непростительно хорошее. Они гораздо лучше проводят время, наслаждаясь едой, беседой и откладывая все дела за пределами дома. Дин, кажется, согласен с выбором стратегии Кастиэля и легко подстраивается под их обычную рутину праздной болтовни.

Кастиэля все еще греет признание Дина, как сильно он отреагировал, снова увидев Кастиэля после той их единственной ночи. Кастиэль понимает, что это не личное, они же тогда только познакомились, но знание, что не он один почувствовал потенциал дружбы в их первой встрече, будоражит. Дин лучше его во многих отношениях; Кастиэль не слишком задумывался о его чувствах после их совместной ночи, а вот Дин беспокоился о незнакомце, которого едва знал, пытался найти его и убедиться, что с ним все в порядке.

Что бы случилось, найди его Дин на следующее утро до того, как Кастиэль уехал с Наоми в город? Он сомневался, что сразу же признался бы в своей ситуации, но будь у него несколько дней, Кастиэль мог бы взвесить риск и доверить ему некоторые детали, или выяснил бы, что Дин и Сэм — братья, и тогда... что тогда? Кастиэль понятия не имеет. Ситуация была такой странной, такой невероятной.

Как только они заканчивают завтракать, Дин объявляет, что должен проверить их одежду.

— Тогда мы сможем отнести ее вниз для стирки.

— Я хочу помочь, — Кастиэль встает. — Мне любопытно, в каком она состоянии.

Частично, это ложь, поскольку, едва Кастиэль последовал за Дином в ванную, становится ясно, что пострадавшая от дождя одежда менее интересна, чем наблюдение за тем, как _Дин_ управляется с ней. Это жизненные навыки Дина в действии, и видя их, Кастиэль задумывается о жизни Дина до того, как тот оказался втянут в их нынешнюю ситуацию. Дин независим, многие функции его жизни сведены к простоте. Минус детали, и это на самом деле не так уж отличается от жизни, которую Кастиэль выбрал для себя вдали от двора.

— Ну вот, надо быстро замочить их в холодной воде, — объясняет Дин. Он поясняет свои действия для Кастиэля.

Кастиэль кивает. Он внимательно слушает. Правда. Дин у раковины что-то делает со своими штанами, поправляет складки или... что-то еще. Его руки не изящны, насколько Кастиэль понимает этот термин, но они искуснее, чем у Кастиэля, способные и уверенные. Его руки, как и вся физическая форма Дина, не так уж необычны — он оснащен типичными частями тела в разумных пропорциях, но если бы кто-нибудь попросил Кастиэля описать его, он бы далеко ушел от такого простого определения, как «обычный».

Желание прикоснуться подавляет. Почти так же ошеломляюще, как осознание того, что сейчас Кастиэлю позволено это сделать. В конце концов, они совсем недавно занимались сексом, который включает в себя гораздо больше физического контакта, и Дин с энтузиазмом в этом участвовал. Конечно, со стороны Кастиэля было бы разумно встать позади и прижаться лбом к его затылку.

— Э-э, — говорит Дин, хотя и не отстраняется. — Ты чего-то хочешь, Кас?

— Да.

— О. Ладно.

Звучит многообещающе. Кастиэль вздыхает и слегка трется носом о волосы на затылке Дина. Шнурок, который тот носит на шее, мешает, поэтому Кастиэль ловко ловит его зубами, перемещая к линии роста волос, чтобы освободить себе пространство и потереться щекой. Руки Кастиэля находят талию Дина и обхватывают ее, и Дин с удовольствием немного двигается, расширяя свою позицию и давая Кастиэлю более удобный угол.

— Ты закончил с одеждой? — спрашивает Кастиэль.

— Жить будет, — отстраненно говорит Дин.

Кастиэлю это очень нравится. Ему нравится изучать запахи Дина и купаться в успокаивающей прочности его тела. Кастиэль даже не замечает сексуального подтекста своих действий, пока Дин не издает слабый хриплый звук, похожий на тот, который издает человек, пытающийся не дышать или забывший, как это вообще делать.

У них _хорошо_ это получается. Конечно, остальное выходит не так здорово, но секс великолепен. Стоит воспользоваться этим.

В ванной очень тихо, когда Кастиэль просовывает руки за пояс шорт Дина, чтобы погладить его слегка покрытые волосами бедра. Тот резко вдыхает, когда Кастиэль массирует его квадрицепсы, задевая большими пальцами яйца.

— Кто-то сегодня резвый, — натянуто говорит Дин.

— Извини, — отзывается Кастиэль.

— Извиняйся, только если не собираешься ничего с этим делать, — Дин немного покачивается в руках Кастиэля, а потом замирает. — Ты же собираешься что-то с этим делать, да? Тебе нравится? Пожалуйста, скажи, что тебе нравится.

Кастиэль возбужден лишь наполовину, но услужливо трется тем, что у него есть, о задницу Дина, и хихикает, когда Дин вздыхает.

— Почему бы мне не наслаждаться этим? — интересуется Кастиэль. У Дина на шее веснушки и, вполне возможно, на плечах, но Кастиэль не может их разглядеть, пока на нем рубашка. Кастиэлю стоит изучить это.

— Ты _действительно_ ничего не собираешься делать? — спрашивает Дин.

— Я кое-что делаю. О, ты имеешь в виду свой пенис? — Кастиэлю очень нравится сила бедер Дина, сухожилия напоминают сталь. Пока же он принимает во внимание конструктивную критику Дина и перемещает свои руки. Дин стонет, когда Кастиэль проводит пальцами по его напряженному члену, чувствуя, как тот набухает и изгибается вверх от стимуляции.

Дин отбросил любую видимость работы над их испорченной одеждой. Его руки упираются в край раковины, костяшки пальцев побелели от напряжения. Кастиэль мог бы увидеть лицо Дина в зеркале, если бы захотел, но гораздо веселее закрыть глаза и прижаться щекой к его спине, наслаждаясь изменениями дыхания и позы, когда он прикасается к нему.

Есть и другие части тела Дина, на которые Кастиэль хотел бы обратить внимание, но сейчас он удовлетворится поглаживанием его члена и мягкой кожи нижней части живота.

— Черт возьми, Кас, твои руки, — выдыхает Дин.

— Да, у меня есть руки.

— Охрененно хорошие руки.

— Спасибо, — говорит Кастиэль. — Мне твои тоже нравятся.

— Прикоснись ко мне, — Дин тянется к нему назад, неуклюже хватая Кастиэля за бедро, чтобы притянуть ближе. — Давай, Кас.

— Я прикасаюсь к тебе, — Кастиэль демонстрирует это, поглаживая кончиком пальца головку члена Дина, что вызывает во всем его теле чудесную дрожь. — Видишь?

— Ты такой дразнила, — смеется Дин.

— Но тебе это нравится.

— Без разницы, — Дин немного колеблется, и сердце стучит прямо в руки Кастиэля и назад к его груди. — Ладно, может быть. Иногда.

Кастиэль улыбается в шею Дина и касается губами кожи. Он вытаскивает одну руку из его шорт и тянет ее вверх за пояс и по животу — который дергается от прикосновения — и дальше к груди. Здесь так много всего можно потрогать.

— Черт, не думал, что ты будешь таким, — говорит Дин.

— Хм? Каким?

— Э, — Дин сглатывает. — Неторопливым.

— Я хочу узнать тебя. По-твоему, каким я должен быть?

— Даже не знаю. Таким, как раньше, наверное. Нетерпеливым.

— Я могу быть каким угодно, как и ты, — внезапно Кастиэлю приходит в голову одна мысль. — Ты думал обо мне в сексуальном плане?

Дин смеется, но это сдавленный звук, возбуждение отвлекает его.

— Ну, да, ты вообще себя видел? Постой, а ты никогда не думал обо мне?

— Я много о тебе думаю, — говорит Кастиэль.

— Я имею в виду, когда трепал перец. Ты когда-нибудь думал обо мне, когда дрочил?

— Это доставит тебе удовольствие? Разве мало, что в настоящее время ты являешься всей полнотой моего ограниченного сексуального опыта?

— О, Господи, — Дин наполовину стонет, наполовину смеется. — Это самые странные, блядь, грязные разговорчики в моей жизни, но нужно попробовать, чтобы понять, нравятся ли тебе такое, верно?

— Определенно, — Кастиэль мог бы с таким же успехом крепче сжать возбужденный член Дина, продолжая надрачивать его. — Мне нравится пробовать новое.

— Не всегда, — говорит Дин. — Иногда.

— При правильных условиях, да. Сейчас как раз такие, и я... — Кастиэль проводит губами по плечу Дина, отодвигая воротник в сторону и открывая слабые следы синяка. — Дин, что это?

— Хм? — Дин поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть, а затем вздрагивает от удивления. — О черт, Кас, да ничего...

— Откуда у тебя это? — Кастиэль высвобождает руки из одежды Дина и поднимает его рукав, чтобы проверить плечо. Там тоже синяки, недостаточно темные, чтобы быть проблемой, вот только их вообще не должно быть. — Это я сделал?

— Что? Нет! Нет, это... — Дин пытается оттолкнуть руки Кастиэля, но оказывается, он все еще прижат к раковине. — Кое-кто схватил меня. Во время антракта.

Кастиэль хмурится.

— Так вот почему ты так задержался?

— Я... Да, — Дин пожимает плечами. — Я бы не назвал это дракой, но...

— Почему ты ничего не сказал? — говорит Кастиэль. — Почему с тобой не было Вирджила?

— Он охранял тебя в ложе. Слушай, это не так уж и важно. У меня не было особой физической активности последние несколько недель, и я стал немного тормозить, меня не пытались избить или что-то подобное, вроде таблоидного самоубийства, — шутка Дина обрывается, улыбка исчезает при виде выражения лица Кастиэля. — Они болтали о тебе всякое дерьмо, я не мог этого допустить.

— Обо мне? — удивленно говорит Кастиэль.

— Ничего страшного, — смущенно говорит Дин. — Просто забудь об этом.

— Я не собираюсь «забывать об этом». Ты узнал их имена? Сможешь опознать их, если мы вернемся в город?

— Нет, Кас, я не собираюсь натравливать на них Вирджила, — огрызается Дин. — Они говорили всякие глупости, но были безвредны.

— Это — не безвредность, — указывает Кастиэль на его плечо. — Они причинили тебе боль.

— У нас все по-другому, понимаешь? — настаивает Дин. — Немного грубости — не бог весть что. Я долбаный охотник, мутузя друг друга, мы здороваемся. Слушай, если ты хочешь вести себя, как принц, то позволь мне самому разобраться с моими людьми, хорошо? Я знаю, как здесь все работает.

— А я нет, — говорит Кастиэль. — Стоит ли мне знать, что они говорили обо мне?

— Фигню, которую не стоит повторять. Все потому, что ты не здешний, и... такой, какой есть.

— Иностранец.

— Нет, не это. Ну, может быть, отчасти это так, но в основном людям трудно читать тебя, и иногда это их пугает. Но ты-то вряд ли можешь это изменить. Это не делает тебя плохим человеком, потому что ты не плохой.

— Ты бы изменил часть меня, если бы мог, — говорит Кастиэль. — Знаю, то, как мы с тобой порой общаемся, расстраивает. Или не понимаем друг друга.

— Это другое, — говорит Дин, закатывая глаза. — Я не хочу менять тебя, я хочу узнать тебя.

В груди Кастиэля внезапно появляется тяжесть, грозящая вытолкнуть из его рта что-то невероятно унизительное. Дин с такой легкостью произносит подобное, будто чудовищность его доброты просто никогда не приходит ему в голову — она просто данность. Кастиэль делает несколько быстрых вдохов, чтобы успокоиться, а затем ограничивается тихим:

— Спасибо.

Дин хмурится.

— За что?

— За заботу. Ты защищал мою честь, а такого никогда... — Кастиэль делает шаг вперед, улыбаясь, когда выражение лица Дина смягчается. Он быстро целует Дина в губы. — Просто спасибо.

Отступление, возможно, и сбило Кастиэля с ритма, но они снова достаточно легко восстанавливаются, Дин более чем счастлив направлять Кастиэля в его первом в жизни минете. Получается грязно, несколько неловко, и у Кастиэля болит челюсть, но Дин много смеется и стонет, и Кастиэль считает это успехом.

Поддержка Дина распространяется и на то, что он поднимает Кастиэля с пола прежде, чем достигает оргазма, и тащит обратно в спальню, потому что им «лучше использовать всю ту фигню, что нам презентовали», ссылаясь на сексуальные аксессуары, которыми их снабдили. Ящик Кастиэля в основном был нетронутым несколько недель их медового месяца, но Дин, естественно, исследовал свой и точно знает, где находятся презервативы и смазка.

— Ты использовал какие-нибудь другие предметы? — с любопытством спрашивает Кастиэль.

— Ничего из того, что суют внутрь, — отвечает Дин. — Все это кто-то купил, приятель. Не знаю, я чувствую себя странно.

— Но ты бы их использовал, если бы купил сам, — Кастиэль подавляет смех, видя, как краснеют кончики ушей Дина. — Рад это слышать.

Они обновляют медово-месячную кровать Дина неспешным трахом, Дин свешивается с края, его ноги касаются пола, а Кастиэль устраивается позади. На этот раз Кастиэль лучше подготовлен и осторожно толкается в Дина, помня о его удовольствии и управляя желанием своего тела вбиваться до отказа.

Быть с Дином вот так — это дар и привилегия. Теперь Кастиэль это знает, ибо в его нынешней возможности существуют новые слои контекста, по сравнению с тем, каким небрежным Кастиэль был в их первый, или даже во второй раз.

Дин хочет его _узнать_. Такие простые слова не должны делать Кастиэля настолько счастливым, но делают, заставляют Кастиэля хотеть быть лучше, быть большим, достойным этого.

— Сильнее, Кас, — шипит Дин, расправляя плечи, когда наслаждается движениями члена Кастиэля. — Сильнее, давай.

Хорошо, что из-за нынешней позы Дина он не может видеть лицо Кастиэля, ведь он уверен, что тогда Дин увидит все. Голод Кастиэля, проводящего руками по спине Дина, его сильным мышцам по обе стороны позвоночника, вверх по бокам и по веснушкам на лопатках. Кастиэль хочет впитать знания о теле Дина, чтобы понять, как доставить ему удовольствие, хотя это всего лишь средство для достижения цели. Кастиэль хочет, чтобы ему было хорошо. Кастиэль хочет сделать его счастливым.

— Серьезно, чувак? — Дин, задыхаясь, смеется, пытаясь снова надавить на эрекцию Кастиэля. — Это все, на что ты способен?

— Возможно, — Кастиэль крепко сжимает бедра Дина, чтобы тот не двигался, а затем перекатывает его со следующим толчком. Дин стонет, его бедра напрягаются от желания большего. — Ты кончишь от этого, Дин. Я в тебя верю.

Их первый раз был по-своему честным. Дин хотел быть с ним просто ради того, чтобы быть с ним, и Кастиэль не знал, насколько это ценно. Если бы они могли как-то сохранить это. Если бы только Кастиэль нашел способ.

Он подвисает на следующем толчке. Дин, похоже, не замечает, все еще лежа на постели и тяжело дыша, и Кастиэль быстро приходит в себя.

Он в последнее время все чаще думает «а что, если». Это не наполненные сожалениями мысли. Кастиэль хочет Дина, всего Дина, честно и без принуждения. Он думал о том, какими они могли бы быть, поскольку хочет, чтобы все было по-настоящему. Кастиэль хочет, чтобы Дин захотел его по-настоящему.

О _нет_.

— Кас, Кас, трахай меня, — нараспев повторяет Дин. Он не видит, как глаза Кастиэля затуманились, и его дыхание внезапно стало прерывистым. Хорошо, Дин ничего этого видеть не должен. — Пожалуйста, Кас, еще.

Дин замечательный. Дин умный. Дин увидел угрозу задолго до того, как Кастиэль понял, что произойдет, если размыть границы, и потенциальную путаницу между тем, чем они должны быть, и тем, что есть на самом деле. Дин предупреждал его об опасности. А Кастиэль не воспринимал его всерьез.

Кастиэлю не грозит влюбиться в Дина, потому что он уже это сделал.

— Да, да, вот так, — стонет Дин. — О Господи, вот так, аллилуйя, блядь!

Кончая, Дин дергается всем телом, цепляясь кулаками за простынь, чтобы не упасть. Кастиэль продолжает трахать его, хотя все его тело дрожит, глаза влажные, а лицо горит от унижения, ужаса и поразительного осознания того, чему он позволил случиться. Кастиэль всхлипывает во время оргазма, испытывая почти облегчение — есть что-то, что может отвлечь его, ведь он _разрушен_.

Кастиэль разрушен. Он позволил себе привязаться.

Его вины в этом нет, он думал, что это просто дружба. И вряд ли у него так уж много примеров для сравнения с романтической связью. Откуда ему было знать, что он творит с собой, что означают постоянные мысли о Дине, и отчего все его поступки так важны для него? Как он мог знать?

Дин все еще тяжело дышит после оргазма. Кастиэль осторожно выходит из него и проверяет его вход, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке. Нужно избавиться от презерватива, поэтому Кастиэль на трясущихся ногах идет в ванную.

Его отражение в зеркале словно насмехается над ним, брачная татуировка кажется темнее, чем обычно. Кастиэль развращен больше, чем физически.

Дело не в медовом месяце. И не в Майкле. Кастиэль, возможно, и упустил часть себя, но уж это он, по крайней мере, точно знает. Ему и раньше приходилось находиться в тесной близости с людьми, и он не терял себя так, как здесь. Это все Дин. _Он всему виной._

— Эй, — зовет Дин из спальни. — Ты там заблудился, что ли?

— Мне нужна минутка, — если Кастиэль посмотрит на свое отражение достаточно долго, возможно, снова признает в нем себя. Обычные его методы борьбы с уязвимостью здесь не сработают — Дин заслуживает лучшего.

О, Боже, Кастиэль опустошен. Если бы Майкл и Наоми узнали, точно использовали бы это против него.

— Эй, — Дин стоит в дверях, и будь это любой другой момент, Кастиэль оценил бы его наготу. На лице Дина застыло беспокойство и настороженность. — Я что-то натворил?

— Нет, — Кастиэль быстро качает головой. — Думаю, мне нужно принять душ. Помыться как следует.

— Ладно, — Дин наклоняется в сторону, когда Кастиэль проходит мимо. — Ты ведь скажешь мне, если я сделаю что-то не так?

— Ты не сделал ничего плохого, Дин.

— Ты злишься, что я ввязался в драку? Мне очень жаль, Кас.

Кастиэль останавливается и поворачивается к Дину, обращая на него свое внимание. Дин встревожен, похоже, ожидает худшего. Сумбур в голове Кастиэля — не вина Дина.

— Я не сержусь, что ты подрался, — говорит Кастиэль.

— Ты не смотришь на меня, — говорит Дин. — Когда ты это делаешь, что-то не так.

— Все стало слишком... интенсивным, — огрызается Кастиэль. — Я не ожидал этого.

— Тут нет ничего плохого. Кас, не страшно, если тебе не понравилось. — Дину и правда нужно прекратить говорить то, от чего Кастиэль обожает его еще больше. — Это просто секс, да? Я понимаю и знаю, что ты хотел, чтобы все было просто, прости, что заставил тебя...

— Ты меня не заставлял.

— Нет, — виновато отвечает Дин. — Вчера. Я заставил тебя.

— Когда я говорю, что ты ни на что не толкал меня, я жду, что ты мне поверишь. Когда я говорю, что хотел этого, хотел тебя, я ожидаю, что ты и тут мне поверишь, — Кастиэль подходит к Дину и берет его лицо в ладони. Понимая, как сильно он хочет сделать Дина счастливым, Кастиэль случайно заставил его грустить. Почему он продолжает это делать? — Ты ведь говоришь обо мне.

Дин почти не отвечает на поцелуй Кастиэля, слегка отстраняясь, когда тот наклоняется, но в последний момент поворачивается, словно ничего не может с собой поделать. Его губы мягко прижимаются к губам Кастиэля.

— Мы должны быть союзниками, — говорит Кастиэль в губы Дина. — Что бы ни случилось дальше, мы должны быть в состоянии положиться друг на друга.

Дин слегка морщится, но все же кивает.

— Да, я понял.

— Но мне нужно принять душ. Можешь присоединиться, если хочешь.

Дин слегка фыркает.

— Технично, Кас, — однако поднимает голову в явном согласии, и кладет руку на голое бедро Кастиэля, и тот внезапно остро осознает, что они оба все еще голые.

***

Остаток дня проходит как в тумане, множество оргазмов вытесняют желание Кастиэля думать о работе или Майкле, или о чем-то еще, кроме удовольствия от компании Дина. Они трут друг другу спину в душе, разбираются со своими костюмами и выходят прогуляться по влажной земле, проверяя ущерб от вчерашнего шторма.

Если Дин и замечает растерянность Кастиэля, то не обращает на это внимания. В конце концов, Кастиэль не собирается обременять Дина своими личными проблемами, и в плане эгоизма он не склонен разоблачать свое лицемерие. Да, Кастиэль отчитал Дина за то, что тот запутался в условиях их брака, но Дин сумел сам все решить. Если Дин может разделять эти вещи, Кастиэль тоже.

Конечно, чувства Кастиэля к Дину — это проблема. Бог знает, откуда они взялись или когда укоренились, видимо, решив дать о себе знать лишь тогда, когда Кастиэлю уже поздно что-то с ними делать. Болезнь лучше предупредить и так далее. Не вина Кастиэля, что он не предвидел этого или не знал, что это совсем не платонически — ощущать искры при виде улыбки Дина.

Что Кастиэль может с этим поделать? Возможно, есть способы отключить эмоции, но для него это совершенно ново, чуждо, странно и удивительно, и не более поддается расшифровке, чем Дин в начале их знакомства. Кастиэлю нужно расставить приоритеты, и самое главное — он должен убедиться, что никто не сможет использовать это как слабость против него — или еще хуже, против Дина. Да, это самое главное.

Забавно, Дин сказал, что люди, попавшие в беду, обычно ведут себя так, будто им нечего терять. Сейчас Кастиэль чувствует то же самое — ему нечего терять, ведь все уже потеряно, поэтому он может целоваться с Дином, пока есть такая возможность. Дин, должно быть, в том же положении, поскольку после всех приложенных усилий держаться на расстоянии все время их медового месяца прошлой ночью он отдался своим нуждам, наконец, достаточно доверившись Кастиэлю, чтобы попросить заслуженных утех.

Дин, конечно, так же рассеян, как и Кастиэль. Разговор между ними легкий и немногословный, и по-прежнему спокойный, оба молча соглашаются пока игнорировать остальной мир.

После обеда они решают пообщаться в телевизионном зале, Дин ставит один из фильмов, которые они уже видели, но не прочь посмотреть еще раз. Кастиэль садится рядом — так близко, как только осмеливается, а это весьма близко, к его стыду и радости.

Тон, которым комментирует Дин фильм — тяжесть в его голосе, — заставляет Кастиэля обратить на него внимание.

— Кас, мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать.

— Да?

— Лиз — племянница Бенни. Наша кухарка — племянница Бенни.

Кастиэль не сразу вспоминает, что Бенни — владелец бара, где они с Дином познакомились.

— Это просто совпадение.

— Это не совпадение. Все было подстроено, — Дин поворачивается к нему, и Кастиэль понимает, что это признание. — Мы с ней подружились, и она помогала мне с контрабандой. В основном, это новости извне, без цензуры наших нянек.

— Как... но... Наоми наняла прислугу.

— Наоми выбрала ее, но я попросил своих людей проверить кандидатов, чтобы убедиться, что Лиз будет лучшей.

Значит, Элизабет была внедрена с самого начала, доверенным союзником Дина для альтернативного канала информации, который обходит контроль, установленный над домом. Кастиэль кивает.

— В этом есть смысл. Спасибо, что сказал мне.

Дин хмурится.

— Ты не злишься?

— С чего бы мне злиться?

— Потому что я тебе не сказал.

— Ты сделал это ради собственного благополучия, — говорит Кастиэль. — Я не могу сердиться на это.

— Но я... я заставил тебя думать, что сплю с ней, — говорит Дин. — Я солгал тебе.

— Чтобы защитить твою договоренность и твоего друга. Ты сделал то, что должен был сделать.

Дин откидывается на спинку дивана, недоверчиво глядя на Кастиэля. Похоже, он действительно расстроен тем, что Кастиэль не злится.

— Хорошо, — медленно говорит Дин. — Ладно, _ладно_. Так. За Лиз все еще следят, поэтому она не может приносить мне газету каждый день, но она способствовала кое-каким подвижкам между мной и некоторыми из моих приятелей снаружи, которые пытаются найти Сэма раньше Совета или твоих людей.

Кастиэль кивает.

— Ты хочешь убедиться, что он не попал в беду.

— Я знаю, где Сэм. То есть примерно представляю и, думаю, знаю, что он делает. Я понимаю ход его мыслей. Он винит себя за то, что я... за случившееся и пытается загладить вину. Мне кажется, он в беде, Кас.

— С чего ты взял? — спрашивает Кастиэль.

— Он не высовывается, но ходят слухи, будто он водится кое с кем, и это... скажем так, они не друзья Короны. Будет плохо, если Сэм публично выступит против нашего брака.

— Он еще не сделал этого, но ты думаешь, что сделает, — говорит Кастиэль. — И хочешь остановить его.

— Я написал ему, но он не купился, думает, что я... что бы он там ни думал, насчет того, что тут со мной происходит, — Дин разочарованно качает головой. — Он должен меня увидеть. Только я могу убедить его, что со мной все в порядке, лично, при встрече.

Вот к чему вел Дин. Теперь все обретает смысл.

— Это — главная причина, по которой ты не хочешь видеть Майкла. Ты боишься, что как только переступишь границы, больше шанса у тебя не будет.

Рот Дина захлопывается, и он сглатывает.

— Да. Я не знал, как тебе сказать.

— Тебе надо ехать, — говорит Кастиэль. — Мы можем придумать правдоподобное объяснение, а твои союзники помогут нам. В конце концов, ты же охотник. У тебя есть обязательства перед своим народом. Возможно, на границах произошла стычка и понадобилась твоя помощь...

— Кас, — говорит Дин. — Я спрашиваю, отправишься ли ты со мной.

— Что?

— Поехали со мной! Будет здорово. Есть так много всего, что я хочу тебе показать, так много людей, с которыми хочу тебя познакомить. Мы можем отправиться в тур, нормальный тур, и сказать Майклу, что приедем в Королевство, как только закончим.

Это похоже на то, что потворствует худшим из пороков Кастиэля: узнать больше о Дине, увидеть вещи, которые ему нравятся, встречаться с людьми, которые рассказывают о нем. Звучит замечательно и невозможно — именно это заставит Кастиэля рухнуть еще ниже до точки невозврата.

— Так не пойдет, Дин, — говорит Кастиэль. — Ты женился на родственнике короля. И должен отдать ему дань уважения, и лишь потом думать о чем-то еще.

— Но ты же любишь меня! — Дин прочищает горло. — Ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Кастиэль выпячивает подбородок.

— Какое это имеет отношение к делу?

— Да ладно тебе! — восклицает Дин. — Мы должны воссоединиться после стольких долбаных лет разлуки, и ты думаешь, что медового месяца будет достаточно? Ни за что. Если мои обязанности заставят меня куда-то ехать, ты отправишься со мной.

— Если ты не можешь явиться ко двору, я должен пойти и оправдать твои действия перед Майклом.

— Что? Блин, нет, я не позволю тебе одному встретиться с ним.

— Это поможет, — убеждает Кастиэль. — У нас есть вопросы, связанные с общественностью, и если люди поддерживают наш союз, это повлияет на снисходительность Майкла.

— Тем больше причин для тебя остаться со мной, — настаивает Дин. — Людям покажется чертовски странным, что мы расстались. Если бы ты был влюблен в меня, то не смог бы меня отпустить.

— Если бы я любил тебя, для меня было бы легче отпустить тебя.

— В этом нет никакого смысла! — Дин брызжет слюной.

— В этом есть смысл, — отвечает Кастиэль. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив и находился в безопасности, даже если это означает расставание с тобой.

Дин скрещивает руки на груди.

— Тогда хорошо, что ты не влюблен в меня.

— Разве ты не испытываешь облегчение?

— Очевидно.

Кастиэль отворачивается, это движение помогает успокоить прерывистое биение его сердца. Это было близко, но, к счастью, недостаточно близко — Кастиэль практически не затронут, и Дин ничего не понял. Кастиэль выдыхает и бросает взгляд на Дина, который сердито тычет на кнопки пульта.

— Я не хочу ругаться, — говорит Кастиэль. — Ненавижу, когда мы ссоримся.

Дин сникает.

— Да, я тоже.

Некоторое время они молча смотрят фильм. Дин неуверенно улыбается, и Кастиэль облегченно улыбается в ответ. Они могут что-нибудь придумать.

— Я знаю Майкла лучше, чем ты, — говорит Кастиэль. — И понимаю его темперамент.

Дин пожимает плечами.

— Тогда я иду ко двору.

— Не будь таким, — Кастиэлю хочется ободряюще взять Дина за руку, но что-то идет не так, и в итоге он поворачивается и прижимается лицом к прекрасному сильному плечу Дина. — Не наказывай себя ради меня. Ты должен думать о Сэме.

— Как будто я когда-нибудь перестаю это делать, — Дин смещает руку, вытаскивает ее и обнимает Кастиэля за плечи, прижимая к себе. — Я и о тебе тоже должен думать.

— Я всего лишь твой муж.

— Именно поэтому я и хочу, чтобы ты поехал со мной, — Дин медленно выдыхает. — Неужели ты не можешь доверить мне позаботиться о тебе?

— В противовес, неужели ты не можешь доверить мне позаботиться о твоем благополучии при дворе? — Кастиэль придвигается ближе и понимает, что ему было бы гораздо удобнее, если бы он перекинул ноги через колени Дина, поэтому именно это он и делает. Дин кладет свою руку с пультом на бедро Кастиэля, все еще возясь с громкостью. Кастиэль добавляет: — Мы не можем позволить себе оскорбить короля.

Дин убирает руку с плеча Кастиэля и проводит ею по его волосам.

— Ты все равно позволишь мне попытаться убедить тебя, да?

Кастиэль фыркает.

— Можешь попробовать.

***

Ночью они снова занимаются сексом. Кастиэль чувствует себя ужасно виноватым, но с этим ящиком Пандоры, распахнутым настежь, естественно, Кастиэль втягивается, когда Дин льнет к нему.

Почему бы и нет, эгоистично думает Кастиэль. Почему бы ему не побаловать себя, пока он еще может?

Ответ, конечно, заключается в том, что секс с Дином заставляет его открыться еще больше, позволяя глубже проникнуть в тайные части себя. Те части, о которых Кастиэль не думает или не знал, или не считал уместными. Прикосновение Дина — воплощение комфорта, щедрости и близости. Дин учит Кастиэля быть жадным.

На этот раз они в спальне Кастиэля, Дин кладет его на спину и взбирается на него, ноги Кастиэля вытянуты по обе стороны тела Дина. Он задерживает дыхание, проникая в Кастиэля, его глаза темны и напряжены, и он думает о том, чтобы ему было хорошо. Дин улыбается, когда Кастиэль кивает, приказывая ему продолжать.

Кастиэль чувствует себя обнаженным, что смешно, ведь они уже несколько раз занимались этим, и Дин целовал его там, где прежде Кастиэль и помыслить не мог найти удовольствие. Но на этот раз, сегодня ночью, Кастиэль чувствует себя лишенным кожи, распахнутым перед теплотой взгляда Дина. Кастиэль — ужасный человек, потому что использует Дина — он понятия не имеет, как Кастиэль обожает его, или что тот сохранит каждый момент доброты Дина.

Это опасность желания и воображения. Ощущая член Дина внутри своего тела, Кастиэль не может не задуматься — а если бы они встретились каким-нибудь обычным способом, и Дин связался бы с ним, вопреки всем недостатком Кастиэля, его усилия принесли бы плоды? Что, если бы Дин захотел жениться на нем, сам выбрал Кастиэля, и этот медовый месяц или их брачную ночь, и Дин полностью осознавал и хотел бы занять место в сердце Кастиэля?

— Эй, — говорит Дин, замедляя движение бедер. Он гладит Кастиэля по груди, пытаясь привлечь его внимание. — Кас?

Кастиэль понимает, что закрывает лицо руками. Он в прямом смысле скрывает свой позор, потому что ощущение Дина — не то, что он может вынести прямо сейчас.

— Что?

— Хочешь остановиться? — мягко спрашивает Дин.

— Нет, — Кастиэль убирает руки от лица и тянется, чтобы обхватить шею Дина. — Пожалуйста, не останавливайся.

— Не страшно, если ты хочешь остановиться.

— Просто мне так хорошо, — Кастиэль сглатывает. — Поговори со мной, Дин.

— Что, типа грязных разговорчиков?

— Просто поговори, — Кастиэль пытается улыбнуться, хотя не уверен, что улыбка выходит убедительной. — Мне нравится твой голос. Он очень сексуальный.

— Да? — Дин усмехается. — И насколько же сексуальный?

Кастиэль приподнимает бедра, пытаясь заставить Дина войти глубже.

— Чрезвычайно. Как у диктора на радио. В списке сорока лучших радиоведущих.

Дин смеется и снова начинает двигаться, его толчки в Кастиэля твердые и уверенные.

— Сексуальный, не как у рок-звезды?

Кастиэль тихо дышит от удовольствия, поднимающегося по его телу от того места, где они соединены.

— Помни, я знаю не так уж много рок-звезд.

— Ну, я собираюсь приобщить тебя к ним, — Дин продолжает трахать его, но ему удается прочистить горло и мелодичным протяжным голосом, от которого у Кастиэля сводит пальцы ног, напевает: «Некоторые говорят, — легко прийти и уйти, другие же, что одной ночи мне недостаточно, девочка, держись крепче и не отпускай».

— Что... — Кастиэль не знает, дрожит ли его тело от удовольствия или смеха. — Ты умеешь петь?

— «Это похоже на жизнь в раю, — поет Дин, играя бровями. — И я не хочу возвращаться дом-о-ой»!

Кастиэль смеется, вызывая странную цепную реакцию, когда сжимается вокруг члена Дина, и тот резко трахает его, и Кастиэль почти перестает дышать под почти яростным давлением на его простату. Все заканчивается всхлипом от внезапного оргазма, разливающегося по всему животу Кастиэля, пока Дин дрочит ему и издает смешные звуки, которые, как он позже уточняет, являются гитарным соло.

— Видишь? — Дин проводит большим пальцем по щеке Кастиэля, толкаясь в него. Улыбка Дина сияет, как солнце. — Это должно быть весело.

Кастиэль кивает, и в силах лишь беспомощно улыбнуться Дину. Он _потрясающий_. Вот почему Кастиэль влюблен в него.

***

Когда Кастиэль просыпается на следующее утро, он знает — даже не глядя на часы, — что снова проспал. Он вяло ругает себя, понимая, что скоро заплатит за эту утреннюю негу, какой бы приятной она ни была. Место рядом с Кастиэлем в его постели пусто, очевидно, Дин снова решил позволить ему поспать.

Сначала о главном. Кастиэль должен составить мысленный список всего, что ему нужно сделать. Планирование. Доработка герба. Разговор с Рэйчел. Придумать историю для прикрытия Дина.

Но он должен встать.

Почистив зубы и смыв остатки вчерашней ночи, Кастиэль спускается по частной лестнице в комнату Дина. Здесь тихо, спальня и ванная пусты, и Кастиэль чувствует прилив раздражения оттого, что Дин пошел за завтраком, не дождавшись его.

И только когда он спускается по главной лестнице, его охватывает ощущение неправильности. Он не может точно определить причины и просто стоит на месте, глядя на окно на крыше, а затем вниз в вестибюль.

В доме холодно. Он пуст, каким-то неизмеримым образом. Вибрации воздуха и стены не совпадают.

— Дин? — зовет Кастиэль.

Он спускается и идет на кухню, где ждет нетронутый завтрак. Дина нет ни здесь, ни в телевизионном зале.

Кастиэль включает домофон.

— Дин?

Галерея, гостиные, библиотека, кабинет — ничто из этого не указывает на местонахождение Дина. Кастиэль методично обыскивает дом, отмечая, что вещи Дина все еще находятся в его спальне, а все машины — в гараже. Кастиэль уверен, что тот не поедет в город, не предупредив его заранее или не оставив записку, чтобы он не волновался. Дин знает, что Кастиэль беспокоится. Он так же хорошо осведомлен об их распорядке дня, то есть что все мероприятия проходят после завтрака.

Кастиэль возвращается на кухню, ест тосты и роется в ящиках. Нож шеф-повара немного громоздкий, но сойдет.

У него есть два варианта: либо Дин ушел сам, либо его похитили. Если он ушел сам, то вчера мог бы предупредить Кастиэля. Дин прямо сказал, что хочет отправиться за Сэмом, и как только Кастиэль подтвердил, что не последует за ним, мог додуматься просто уйти. Возможно, ему не хотелось впутывать Кастиэля новостью, что он уезжает до конца медового месяца.

Другой вариант — Дина похитили. Кастиэлю кажется это невероятным, поскольку дом защищен, но он должен быть уверен.

Кастиэль снова пытается дозвониться по домофону, на этот раз нажимая кнопку, соединяющую его с домом прислуги.

— Рэйчел?

Наступает пауза, а затем раздается искаженный голос:

— Да, Ваша Светлость?

— Где Элизабет?

— Она в городе. Вы хотели, чтобы она что-то купила?

— Давно ее нет?

— Э-э... не знаю, но, по-моему, не слишком долго.

— Она обычно задерживается, занимаясь своими делами?

— На мой взгляд, ничего необычного. В чем дело?

Кастиэль вздыхает.

— Где Вирджил?

— Он на обходе. Он всегда проверяет периметр по утрам.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты позвонила... — Кастиэль должен хорошенько подумать. — Кто твой контакт с Советом? Кто-то не слишком важный, но кому можно доверять. Ладно, я хочу, чтобы ты связалась с этим мальчиком, как его зовут, Кевин? Да, соедини меня с Кевином Трэном, скажи, что я хочу поговорить с ним и это очень важно.

— Ваша Светлость, вы же знаете, что это запрещено...

— Это связано с безопасностью Дина, и ты будешь присутствовать при этом звонке.

Пауза.

— Да, Ваша Светлость.

Рэйчел потребуется несколько минут, чтобы найти Кевина, в зависимости от того, где тот находится. Кастиэль пользуется возможностью вернуться в свою комнату и взбегает по лестнице с ножом наготове, на всякий случай. Он вытаскивает свою сумку из-под кровати, проверяя, есть ли в ней все необходимое — деньги, предметы первой помощи, основная смена одежды, сухой паек. Серебряный браслет, который дал ему Дин, все еще лежит на комоде — Кастиэль берет его и надевает.

В идеале он предпочел бы, чтобы Дин ушел добровольно, скорее всего, с Элизабет в качестве сообщницы. Если это так, то опасность, в которой находится Дин — его собственный выбор, и Кастиэль будет знать, как это преподнести Майклу. Неплохо было бы сначала получить какое-нибудь предупреждение, чтобы успеть состряпать историю, которой можно было бы поделиться с Рэйчел.

Неужели Дин уже знал, что собирается уйти, когда они занимались сексом прошлой ночью? Вот почему он был таким нежным? Кастиэль яростно трясет головой, пытаясь избавиться от этой мысли. Сейчас есть и другие жизненно важные вопросы для рассмотрения. Сначала он должен убедиться, что Дина не похитили, как бы невероятно это ни было.

Интерком подает звуковой сигнал.

— Э-э-э... Кастиэль? Телефонная линия не работает. Я не понимаю.

Кастиэль делает глубокий вдох.

— Рэйчел, будь внимательна. Собери весь персонал и жди меня в гараже через пятнадцать минут.

— Что происходит?

— Нам нужно немедленно покинуть дом. Ты понимаешь? Свяжись с Вирджилом, если сможешь, но твой приоритет — остальные сотрудники.

— Слушаюсь, Ваша Светлость, — отвечает Рэйчел, и Кастиэль практически видит, как она вытягивается по стойке «смирно».

Некоторые могут назвать Кастиэля пессимистом, но предположение о худшем обычно работает в его пользу. Возможно, телефон просто неисправен, или кто-то перерезал телефонную линию, чтобы помешать им позвать на помощь. В конце концов, Кастиэль знает, каково это, когда важный дом попадает в осаду.

Когда пессимизм оправдывается, Кастиэль получает мало удовольствия от своей правоты. Спускаясь вниз, он предпочел бы, чтобы человеческая тень на матовом окне вестибюля оказалась Дином. Было бы замечательно, если бы это был Дин, но Дин выше и, насколько Кастиэль знает, не носит дома шляпу.

Кастиэль прячется за дверью и прикидывает свои возможности. О входной двери не может быть и речи, значит, остается дверь прачечной и дверь в сад. Есть также окна — в галерее есть несколько очень высоких окон, которые почти достигают пола, из которых должно быть легко выбраться.

К сожалению, когда Кастиэль добирается до галереи, там уже кто-то есть. Молодая женщина, незваный гость, и хотя она выглядит слегка потерянной, ее поза — это поза бойца, и ее взгляд обостряется при виде Кастиэля.

— Ваша Светлость, — она кланяется, но не сводит с него глаз. — Мы не причиним вам никакого вреда.

У нее континентальный акцент, что удивительно. Кастиэль думал, что только Майкл мог бы быть настолько смелым, чтобы напасть на Дом Джошуа. Теория основывалась на мысли, что Майкла оскорбил их отказ явиться ко двору раньше срока, и он решил заставить их, сначала захватив Дина, чтобы вынудить Кастиэля подчиниться.

Кастиэль не знает, радоваться ли ему, что эта теория неверна.

— Дин с вами? — спрашивает он.

— Да, — отвечает молодая женщина. — Он снаружи и хотел бы, чтобы вы присоединились к нему. Если вы просто пойдете со мной...

Кастиэль поворачивается и бежит, на свой страх и риск пробегая по коридору и через кабинет — здесь оказывается еще один незнакомец, который хватает Кастиэля, но получает за это удар в лицо. Кастиэль поднимается по лестнице в библиотеку, запирает за собой дверь и задумчиво поворачивается к окну.

— Ваша Светлость, — кто-то стучит в дверь, и раздается мужской голос. — Ваша Светлость, мы приносим извинения за то, что вот так ворвались, но ситуация в Илчестере изменилась. Если вы позволите нам поговорить с вами, мы обещаем, что не причиним вреда ни вам, ни вашим людям.

Кастиэль распахивает окно. Первый этаж раньше не казался таким высоким. Он осторожно перекидывает одну ногу через раму и прикидывает, как сгруппироваться.

Окно рядом с Кастиэлем — соседний кабинет — распахивается. Молодая женщина высовывает голову и вскрикивает, увидев Кастиэля.

— Кастиэль! — она кажется знакомой. — О Боже, пожалуйста, не прыгай, Дин будет очень зол, если ты это сделаешь.

— Вы захватили Дина? — спрашивает Кастиэль. — Если вы причинили ему вред...

— Дин в порядке, — говорит она. — Можете пойти и убедиться сами.

Кастиэль обдумывает свои варианты. Падение не сильно повредит, при условии правильного приземления. Но есть еще огромное открытое пространство с небольшим укрытием, значит, ему придется пробежать приличное расстояние. Тем не менее, Кастиэль не в восторге от людей, которые вламываются в его дом. Хотя эта женщина действительно выглядит знакомой.

— Мы уже встречались? — спрашивает он.

— О! Да, я была на вашей свадьбе...

Дверь библиотеки распахивается от чьего-то пинка, и Кастиэль замирает на две секунды, упуская шанс прыгнуть. Он размахивает ножом, раня одного из захватчиков, когда они подходят слишком близко, но существует не так много способов удержать трех человек, наполовину свисая с подоконника. Зачем им вообще понадобилось столько людей, чтобы захватить дом?

— Не причиняйте ему вреда! — кричит один из них. — Не дайте ему прыгнуть!

Кастиэль не соглашался на запланированный брак Майкла, чтобы стать центром международного акта агрессии. Если его похитят, то будут очень разочарованы.

Кто-то бьет Кастиэля по затылку, и когда он теряет сознание, его последние мысли о признании молодой женщины. Это же Джо? Дин именно так ее называл, думает он.

Кастиэль лишь надеется, что с Дином все в порядке.


End file.
